Venganza
by Sartharion-1996
Summary: Durante la gran batalla que libraron los aventureros contra los Goblins, pocos de estos lograron escapar. Al morir su Lord a manos del Goblin Slayer, llevaron ese conocimiento de la batalla perdida en sus memorias, para levantarse entre las sombras y cobrar... [El Alto Señor Goblin vengará la muerte de su padre]: "¡La raza Goblin se alzará en gloria y sangre!" "¿Tú... me amas?"
1. Inicios

Buenas a todos! Espero que les guste este pequeño fanfic que hice de este gran anime... Apenas lo vi y terminé de ver dije... ¿¡Pero cómo puede terminar así!? ¡Le hace falta más! más historia! asi que estuve varios dias pensando, rondaba en mi cabeza hacer un fanfic o al menos leer un fanfic de goblin slayer.. sin embargo casi no hay en español! asi que decidí hacer algo por mi cuenta xD espero que les guste.. Queria hacerlo mas resumido pero no me salió, aparte que me faltó colocar a las demás protagonistas en este capitulo, pero me extendería mucho y serian muuuchas palabras, asi que decidi dejarlo hasta aquí.. espero que les guste.

 **Goblin slayer no me pertenece.**

.

.

 **Reeditado**

* * *

.

.

.

—¡Venganza! ¡Sin piedad ni errores! –exclamó en un grito de euforia e inspiración el alto señor Goblin ante un gran sin número de estas criaturas, las cuales gritaban de emoción mientras alzaban sus armas hacia el oscuro cielo que solo la luz de las dos grandes lunas iluminaban el lugar.

Las despreciables criaturas sonreían y saltaban al unísono haciendo estremecer la tierra, apenas se podía alcanzar a divisar cuántos había en realidad en aquella desolada y oscura llanura. El Alto Señor sonrío y aprovechó dicho momento de gloria para alzar sus manos a su pueblo y dirigirles un último discurso.

—¡Vengaremos la muerte de mi padre caído, vengaremos las muertes de nuestros hermanos caídos! –hizo una breve pausa para apretar sus puños y proseguir. —¡Y mataremos a todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino! ¡La raza Goblin se levantará desde lo más bajo y reinará con gloria y sangre! –Tras esto, su pueblo se agitó frenéticamente en la euforia y confianza que su líder les trasmitía; estaban confiados, confiados de que lograrían su objetivo.

—El Asesino de Goblins… —pausó y sonrió aún más. —…Morirá.

.

.

.

5 meses antes…

Una vez más; aislado de la ciudad fronteriza y notoriamente alejado de la granja, se encontraba en su rutina de vigilancia bajo la fuerte nevada que caía en el sitio.

Debido al clima, todo se encontraba en completa oscuridad por lo cual el aclamado asesino de duendes optaba por mantenerse en sigilo sentado en un pequeño banco bajo una improvisada carpa que hizo para refugiarse del duro invierno.

Tras pasar un breve rato pudo notar entre la oscura maleza una pequeña luz que se acercaba hacia él.

—No deberías hacer eso. –comentó él.

—Sí, si… Ya sé que la luz atrae a los Goblins. –le respondió la pequeña sacerdotisa apagando la bola de luz que había creado mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento a su lado.

—Aparte de eso. –le habló nuevamente el guerrero sin apartarle la vista. –No tienes que estar aquí. Hoy acaba el año y deberías estar celebrándolo con los demás. –aclaró.

La joven chica le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le respondió. –Al igual que el otro año, tú estuviste por aquí solo y vine a hacerte compañía ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí.

—Bueno, esta vez vine a hacer lo mismo. –finalizó mientras se quitaba una mochila que trajo consigo. –Esta vez vine preparada, traje comida, un abrigo y algo para mantener el calor. –decía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No deberías estar haciendo esto. –prosiguió nuevamente el guerrero.

—¿Por qué no? –la sacerdotisa dirigió su mirada hacia él mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura.

—Porque deberías estar con tus amigos celebrando.

Ella dio un suspiro para nuevamente dirigirse hacia su mochila y sacar unos abrigos, el cual se los dio a él.

—Estoy con mi amigo. –sonrió con los cerrados para sonrojarse tímidamente y comentarle lo siguiente. –No te… Dejaré nunc a solo… Goblin Slayer. –le costó pronunciar su nombre pero al final pudo decirlo rápidamente.

La chica constantemente se sentía nerviosa y muy tímida siempre que interactuaba con su amigo, desde que le salvó la vida en aquella cueva siempre lo ha admirado y ha sentido una necesidad enorme por hacerle compañía y ayudarle en todo, nunca lo dejaría estar solo en momentos tan importantes como lo era hoy; la víspera de Nochevieja.

—Ya veo... –el Goblin Slayer tomó las pieles que le trajo su compañera y comenzó a colocársela, junto a ella quien le ayudaba en el proceso. Él la miró y le susurró. –Gracias.

Ella se detuvo debido a la impresión por su comentario, se sonrojó levemente y le respondió el gesto con una sonrisa.

—Te encantará esta comida que traje, es un poco de sopa con el componente que probamos aquel día llamado "Crema" ¡Está muy deliciosa! –exclamó la sacerdotisa sacando de la mochila un tazón y colocándolo en una pequeña hoguera que tenía el Goblin Slayer dentro de su campaña.

—Ya veo.

—¿Sigues con tus palabritas? –le miró fijamente la chica con una cara de pocos amigos.

El chico levantó su mano en señal de rendición, carraspeó un poco y le respondió.

—Lo siento, lo siento. –bajó su mano y carraspeó por segunda vez. –Algo me decía que seguramente vendrías hoy también, así que te traje esto...

La chica se sorprendió una vez más ante el comentario de su amigo y comenzó a ver lo que buscaba él entre sus pertenencias.

—¿Qué es… Goblin Slayer?

El chico se volteó hacia ella y le entregó un pequeño presente envuelto en papel.

—Un presente. –le respondió.

La sacerdotisa se estremeció y se sonrojó bruscamente, quedó en estado de shock. ¿En verdad el Goblin Slayer le estaba dando un regalo? ¿Aquel hombre frio, raro y sin creencias más allá de exterminar goblins?

—U…un… ¿Regalo?... –la chica tímidamente tomó el presente a duras penas debido a que sus manos temblaban y no precisamente por el frío invierno.

—Tengo entendido que, en estas fechas se dan presentes. –pausó el chico para dejarle el objeto y continuar más cómodamente. –No pude entregártelo el día de Navidad debido a la misión que tuvimos, nos tomó todo el día y llegaste a la taberna exhausta. Decidí guardártelo para el día de hoy. –aclaró.

La chica estaba en estado de impacto, no esperaba algo así de su parte. Aunque una vez… Él le regaló la moneda de oro que se ganó por matar al Lord Goblin, con la excusa de que fue ella quien lo mató cuando no había sido así.

La sacerdotisa no sabía qué hacer, estaba complemente en blanco y su mirada perdida en el obsequio; no tenía valor de mirarlo de frente pese a que llevara él su típico casco.

El Goblin Slayer la miraba con confusión.

—¿No te gustó? –preguntó este.

—¡Eh! –la chica salió de su estado al escuchar su pregunta y tras varios gestos negando su pregunta, le respondió. —¡Cómo crees! Es… ¡Es que no me lo esperaba! No creí… No creí recibir un regalo de tu parte...

—Ábrelo.

La chica asintió aun manteniendo su típico rubor en sus mejillas y comenzó a desenvolver el regalo. Tras varios segundos de quitarle el papeleo sus ojos se agrandaron debido a la sorpresa que llevaba dentro.

—E… Es…

Su sorpresa fue indescriptible, el contenido era una nueva cota de llama completa. No solamente era para el pecho, también le cubría los brazos, piernas, cuello y tría una especie de protección para su cabeza.

—Es una nueva cota, decidí crearte una especial. Ese material es escaso y muy raro, asumo que su obtención es muy difícil de encontrar puesto que no es comercializado o casi nadie lo tiene, ni siquiera Lancero. –pausó mientras la chica lo miraba totalmente sorprendida. –Lo que lo hace especial es que es muy fino, puedes usarlo debajo de tu atuendo sin problemas, no te dará calor ni te molestará, es muy liviano y aparte de todo eso, es muy resistente. Si un Goblin intentara morderte o atravesarte con un arma corta, no podría. –agregó el chico.

La joven chica estaba perdidísima ante lo detallado que fue su amigo, ¿En verdad le hizo algo así… Para ella?

—Te… ¡Te debió costar mucho! –le exclamó ella.

—No realmente, llevaba días haciéndola. Recibí ayuda de mi armero el cuál fue el maestro en todo esto. El material utilizado al parecer viene de las escamas de Dragón aunque no estoy seguro, eso fue lo que me dijo él pero no lo sabría certificar. –Pausó para agregar. –Aún así medí su dureza y es casi tan resistente como mi armadura, sin embargo no resiste combates excesivos así que mantente alejada de las cosas realmente afiladas.

La chica se echó a reír ante su última frase y le respondió. –Tú sabes que yo no combato cuerpo a cuerpo, con lo pequeña y frágil que soy me harían helado. ¡Jajaja! –se echó a reír al siquiera imaginarse combatiendo con un escudo y una espada.

El goblin slayer muy por debajo de él dio una pequeña risa, apenas detectable debido a las ráfagas de la nieve que caía en el exterior.

El gesto hizo sorprender nuevamente a la sacerdotisa la cual le preguntó con intriga e incredibilidad. —¿Te… ¡Reiste?! –primera vez desde que lo conoció que escucha algo de alegría provenir de él, no estaba segura si lo escuchó reír pero le pareció que así fue.

El joven solo se inmutó a cambiar la conversación. –Ya la comida se debe estar quemando. –señaló a la taza que ya estaba más que hirviendo.

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Es cierto! –exclamó la joven chica asustada porque no se le fuera a dañar su comida.

Tras salvar la comida y prepararla en dos pequeñas tazas para él y para ella se dispusieron a comer.

—¡Feliz año nuevo Goblin Slayer! –le expresó ella alegremente.

Él dirigió su mirada a ella y le sonrió un poco; aunque ella no pudiera verlo.

—Feliz nuevo año. –tomó un sorbo de la sopa y agregó. –Ah, nuevamente se me olvidaba decir.

La sacerdotisa se asombró y dirigió su mirada hacia este. —¿Qué cosa?

—Espero otro año de aventuras contigo.

La chica se ruborizó, colocó su taza en sus piernas y se llevó sus manos a su rostro.

—E… Yo… ¡Yo igual contigo! –le dijo rápidamente debido a su alto nerviosismo, pero una parte de ella comenzó de repente a sentirse mal.

—¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el Goblin Slayer al verla actuar estrepitosamente.

—Yo… Eh… —no encontraba palabras para decirle lo que sentía. –Yo… No… No tengo nada que obsequiarte hoy… Goblin Slayer. –lo dijo entre pequeños sollozos tristemente.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos minutos mientras este la miraba fijamente, tras unos segundos después le comenta en un leve susurro.

—Tú ya me diste un obsequio.

La sacerdotisa se asombró ante el comentario de su amigo por lo cual dirige su mirada hacia este, ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y estupefactos ante tan inconcurrencia.

—¿Qu… Qué obsequio… Te di? –le preguntó ella llevando sus manos a su pecho.

—Me agrada tu compañía. –musitó él para darle un sorbo a su taza.

La joven chica se ruborizó aún más y decidió guardar silencio para pasar un poco el momento tan tenso para ella.

Rato después de terminar su cena, ambos prosiguieron en su vigilancia de algún posible ataque Goblin, sin embargo el sueño le estaba ganando a la sacerdotisa y aunque ella tratara por mantenerse despierta contándole anécdotas a su amigo, poco a poco sus ojos se iban cerrando por si solos hasta que se quedó dormida en el regazo de este.

El chico la miró fijamente en silencio durante un buen largo rato, la chica parecía dormir tan plácidamente, podía notar que aunque durmiera, seguía teniendo algo peculiar en ella. No decidió esperar más tiempo y la acomodó en unas mantas y pieles que había traído ella en su mochila para cubrirse ambos del invierno.

El guerrero la acostó delicadamente encima de una manta, para luego envolver encima de ella otros largos pedazos de pieles y abrigos y cubrirle todo su cuerpo. Quería asegurarse que se encontrara totalmente abrigada puesto que la temperatura parecía descender aún más, el chico estuvo un rato más sentado y cuidando de que el fuego no se apagara debido a las constantes ráfagas de viento, al pasar un rato más decidió cerrar casi por completo la tienda en que se encontraban al ver que el viento soplaba con más furia.

El sueño lo estaba venciendo, así que sin darle más tregua decidió acostarse al lado de su compañera y abrigarse completamente; no quería admitirlo pero en verdad agradecía que la sacerdotisa estuviera allí con él y le hubiese llevado todas esas mantas. Primera vez que veía un invierno tan violento, jamás había sentido tanto frío como lo estaba sintiendo ahora mismo.

Antes de quedarse completamente dormido, dio un último vistazo a su compañera para cerciorarse de que se encontraba cálida. Al percatarse de que sí, se acercó lo máximo posible para mantener a ambos el calor dentro de las mantas y así evitarle a ella una posible hipotermia.

.

.

.

2 días después…

—¡Feliz año Goblin Slayer! –le exclamó la recepcionista muy alegremente desde su zona de trabajo al guerrero, el cual bajaba de las escaleras.

Era temprano en la mañana, por lo cual muchos se encontraban aún durmiendo. La taberna se encontraba relativamente sola, solo estaban un par de residentes desayunando y ellos dos.

El chico se dirigió hacia ella y le respondió. —Sí… -hizo un balbuceo algo extraño para la recepcionista y continuó. —Eh, quiero decir… Feliz nuevo año para ti también.

Esto hizo impactar a la chica del gremio, quedó en shock. ¿En serio le estaba deseando un feliz año a ella? Después de 7 años de conocerlo, jamás le había dicho tal frase; pese a que ella siempre se las deseaba, nunca recibía por parte suya una interacción así. ¡No lo podía creer!

La joven rubia se sonrojó y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa al comentarle dicho acto.

—Es… Es primera vez que me lo… que me lo das. –apenas pudo terminar la oración, su cuerpo comenzó a estrepitarse de una forma extraña.

—¿Sí? –preguntó él algo extrañado.

—jejeje… ¡Sí!

—Ya veo.

La recepcionista dio un leve suspiro para tranquilizarse, este hombre era un duro hueso de roer.

—¿Goblins? –preguntó este al observar el tablón de misiones.

La chica se armó de valor y salió detrás del escritorio para ir donde él y ponerse tímidamente a su lado para responderle.

—Afortunadamente no ha habido reportes de ataques goblins por el momento… Desde que mataste al señor goblin, se han detenido gradualmente sus ataques. –le puntualizó la chica.

—Es de esperarse. Los Goblins no atacan de forma aleatoria, ellos siguen un patrón cubriendo una extensa área desde su punto de asentamiento. Allí en el centro, siempre hay un alto cargo, un Chamán, un Trasgo o en el peor de los casos un señor Goblin, al acabar con el lord de ellos, los pocos que debieron haber quedado por la zona debieron haberse retirado, pero… -el chico hizo una larga pausa, dejando con intriga a la recepcionista, ésta no dejaba de mirarlo.

—¿Pero…?

—Los Goblins desertores son aún más peligrosos, llevarán esa información obtenida del campo de batalla a otras comunidades adyacentes de Goblins. Tendrán miedo, estarán vueltos en pánico al ver visto a toda su comunidad exterminada por el enemigo, sin embargo ese miedo se convertirá en su mejor aliado. Compartirán lo visto en batalla a otros Goblins y buscaran métodos de usarlo a su favor, los Goblins no son listos pero tampoco son idiotas… Tienden a evolucionar conforme caen, es por ello que siempre los elimino a todos y a cada uno de ellos. –finalizó el chico tras darle la espalda a la recepcionista.

Ella se vio aterrada por un momento, no había pensado en eso y la sola idea de que los Goblins hayan adquirido una mejor forma estratégica después de aquella batalla tan grande… La sola idea de que fuesen a tomar represalias la asustaba enormemente, los Goblins no suelen matar a las mujeres directamente a no ser que sean potencialmente peligrosas, sin embargo a las aldeanas o mujeres con capacidades de batalla bajas terminan siendo capturadas por estas criaturas para ser violadas noches tras noches para dar a luz a nuevas crías goblins y finalmente, cuando ya no puedan dar más a luz…Las matan salvajemente.

La recepcionista tragó saliva de inmediato y negó con la cabeza varias veces para no pensar en ese destino tan indeseable.

El Goblin Slayer dirigió su mirada hacia ella y le comentó. —No debes por qué temer. Mientras yo esté aquí, los goblins morirán.

La chica sonrió levemente y con un pequeño sonrojo le contestó. —Yo tengo fé en ti Goblin Slayer, yo sé que siempre estarás aquí para salvarnos a todos.

El chico asintió y le respondió. —Sí. –para regresar su mirada a la puerta y proseguir su camino, pero la rubia lo detuvo.

—¡Oye! –lo tomó de su mano y evitó que se marchara. —Espera por favor. –le suplicó.

Nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia ella y le preguntó. —¿Qué sucede?

Ella tartamudeó mientras trataba de responderle. —No… No has comido… ¿Por qué no… te quedas a comer un poco?

Él guardó silencio unos minutos y le respondió asintiendo. —Está bien.

La rubia sonrió y le dijo que esperara mientras le traía lo de siempre, este asintió y se acomodó en su típica mesa que siempre escogía. Le encantaba ese sitio, era lo suficientemente alejado de los bullicios de los demás aventureros, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar noticias respecto a posibles ataques de Goblins.

Tras unos breves minutos, la chica del gremio trajo consigo varios platos y tazas para el desayuno, los colocó en la mesa y fue sirviéndole las porciones. El chico notó que le estaba sirviendo más de lo que era común así que intervino.

—Es suficiente, solo comeré lo necesario. –aclaró él.

La chica paró en seco y le preguntó. —Pero es muy poco, apenas te he servido un pan y té. Al menos permíteme servirte estos otros aperitivos.

—Gracias, pero es suficiente. Como dije, comeré lo necesario. –nuevamente le aclaró.

La recepcionista guardó silencio un momento, pero se armó de valor para aprovechar ese momento repentino para usarlo a su favor.

—Bueno, aprovecharé y comeré yo también. Jejeje. –sonrió con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas. —¿Será… Que me permitas acompañarte a comer? –le preguntó mientras acomodaba la silla en la cual se sentaría.

El chico bebía unos sorbos de té para luego asentir y responderle. —Haz lo que gustes.

Ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio, pero debido a las proporciones que tenían, obviamente el Goblin Slayer iba a terminar mucho antes. Así que la recepcionista tomó cartas en el asunto para evitar que eso sucediera.

—Y dime, ¿cómo pasaste la despedida de Nochevieja? Como es habitual… No te vi entre nosotros.

—Sí… -pausó para dar otro sorbo a su taza. —Fue como lo habitual, afortunadamente nada de Goblins por los alrededores.

—Ahmm… ¿Y por qué precisamente en esos días pasas allá afuera? Los demás días estas descansando. –le preguntó ella algo curiosa debido a su costumbre tan rara de pasar vísperas de navidad y año nuevo; fuera del pueblo.

—Es simple, esos días los aldeanos y aventureros están celebrando con música, luces y constantes ruidos. Esos actos se escuchan a gran distancia, incluso bajo tierra. Las vibraciones hacen captar la atención de los Goblins por lo cual van tras estas en cuevas subterráneas, suelen salir a la superficie y visualizar de donde proviene, allí pueden captar la luz que emiten en el pueblo y dependiendo el tamaño de la luz y las vibraciones captadas ellos pueden identificar si se trata de un pequeño pueblo o una ciudad enorme. Sin embargo no son muchos Goblins que van a ver, siempre son un pequeño grupo de exploradores. –aclaró él.

—Ohhh… Ya veo… Es por eso que nunca estás aquí con nosotros esos días. –puntualizó ella.

—Sí.

Tras otro breve momento de silencio, la chica insistió. —Deberías un día de esos pasarlo con nosotros… -hizo pausa para sonrojarse un poco y sonreírle. –Pasarla con tus amigos. ¡La pasarías muy bien! No estarías solo… por allá. –agregó ella.

Este terminó de beber su taza y le comentó. —No es importante. Además, la he pasado agradable, he tenido compañía.

La recepcionista se sorprendió e inmediatamente le preguntó con mucha curiosidad. —¿Te… Te han acom… pañado?

—Sí.

La chica del gremio quedó impresionada, ¿Acaso era él? ¿El mismo chico que entró hace 7 años por aquella puerta, aquel chico todo serio, sin sentimientos, con la vista perdida y sin una idea que no fuera aniquilar Goblins? Desde que lo conoce, siempre ha estado solo. Nunca le ha gustado buscar o tener algún compañero consigo, le sorprendió al ver a la joven sacerdotisa acompañarlo en cada misión que tenía; de por sí de ser misiones peligrosas, ella sabía bien que sus prácticas eran bastante brutales, y más que tiempo después se unieron los 3 aventureros más a él. Algo asombroso e inverosímil, jamás creyó ver al Goblin Slayer en una especie de grupo de aventuras.

Ahora que lo recordaba… Desde hace muchísimo tiempo, él no se quitaba el casco, por nada ni por nadie. Aquella en vez la taberna, repentinamente se quitó el casco ante todos, nadie lo podía creer. Todo esto le despertó cierta intriga y curiosidad a la rubia.

—Has… Has cambiado mucho… ¡Es increíble! –dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa.

El chico dirigió su mirada hacia ella con confusión y le aclaró. —Soy el mismo de siempre. Nada ha cambiado.

La recepcionista se rió y al ver que este se preparaba para marcharse le comentó.

—Más tarde… Habrá una un banquete especial para todos… Como bienvenida a este nuevo ciclo de año… ¿Gus… Gustaría acompañarnos? –preguntó tímidamente.

—Lo pensaré. –finalizó para marcharse del lugar.

La chica del gremio dio un gran suspiro para retomar a sus cosas laborales… Ese hombre era un hueso duro de roer. Ella sabía que lograr llamar su atención no era fácil, no sabía exactamente qué hacer para que él se fijara en ella, lo peor es que seguramente iba perdiendo terreno ante su rival; la amiga de la infancia de él.

Ellos se conocían desde que eran niños, él vivía con ella… Ella le hacía la comida siempre… Él dio todo por ella cuando pidió ayuda para protegerla del ataque de los Goblins… Él la salvó de un ataque Goblin en las altas montañas nevadas… ¿Cómo podía competir contra ella?

Sus preguntas retumbaban en la cabeza mientras las horas pasaban y pasaban… De pronto una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Hola Uketsuke-san! ¡Muy buenos días! –le saludó con una cálida sonrisa su amiga la joven sacerdotisa.

—¡Buenos días Onna Shinkan-chan! ¡Feliz año nuevo! No te vimos por acá con nosotros. –le respondió ella alegremente.

—¡Feliz año a ti también Uketsuke-san! –le devolvió los buenos deseos con un leve sonrojo. —Sí es que… No pude pasarlo aquí ya que estaba en otro lugar jejeje. –se rió nerviosamente mientras se ruborizaba un poco más.

—¡Ohh! Debió ser importante entonces, es la segunda despedida de año que no te vemos por aquí, Yōsei Yunde-san estuvo muy preocupada, esperaba que estuvieras esta vez con nosotros. Sin embargo después del segundo trago se fue perdiendo y ya era irreconocible. ¡Jajaja! Los elfos tienden a tener poco aguante hacia el licor al parecer. –comentó la chica del gremio.

—Sí ¡Jejeje! No podía dejar a Goblin Slayer solo, así que decidí… acom…pañarlo nuevamente… -susurró la joven sacerdotisa mientras se ruborizaba aún pero aún más.

Este comentario hizo abrir de golpe los ojos a la chica del gremio, quedando impactada e impresionada.

—Eeee…eee… tu. .ttttt…

—¿Uketsuke-San? ¿Te… Te encuentras bien? –preguntó la sacerdotisa algo preocupada por su amiga.

—Ssssisi…. Si… Es qu…qu…. –de pronto fue interrumpida por el Goblin Slayer.

—¿Goblins? –preguntó apareciendo de la nada en el lugar junto a ellas dos, ambas quedaron algo asustadas.

—¡Waaaa! –la sacerdotisa dio un paso hacia atrás para reincoporarse y sonreírle tímidamente. —¡Bue…Buenos días! ¡Goblin Slayer-san!

—Buenos días. –le saludó cortezmente y posteriormente dirigió su mirada hacia la recepcionista. —¿Nada de Goblins?

—Ehhee… No…No, aún nada. –le respondió mientras se reincorporaba ella también.

La Sacerdotisa la miró algo extraña pero no le prestó mucha atención, la verdad ella tenía hambre… Ayer llegaron tarde del puesto de vigilancia donde se habían quedado en Nochevieja, habían caminado mucho y estaba muy exhausta así que se fue a dormir de inmediato por lo que no comió nada. ¡Estaba muriendo de hambre!

—Disculpe Uketsuke-san… ¿Podría traerme un desayuno por favor? Muero de hambre jejeje. –le comentó ella.

La chica del gremio asintió ante su pedido pero fue interrumpida por el chico.

—Que sean dos por favor. –agregó.

—¿Eeeehhh? –preguntó confusa la chica rubia, estaba muy confundida.

—¡Oh! ¿No has comido, Goblin Slayer? –le preguntó la joven sacerdotisa.

—Esta mañana, comí un poco pero solo lo necesario. Hice mis rutinas y aquí estoy de vuelta. –respondió él.

La recepcionista estaba algo impactada, la verdad no se esperaba algo parecido a eso en sus planes diarios.

—¡Aahh! ¡Qué bueno que me esperaste entonces, yo siempre te espero! –le exclamó la joven compañera mientras se dirigía a la mesa en compañía del chico.

—Es lo justo. –agregó él mientras se sentaba.

* * *

 _ **¿Continuará? ...**_

 _ **Si hay Reviews ... si... animenme! xD**_ Si dejan comentarios os traigo nuevo capitulo, de lo contrario lo dejaré hasta acá xD critiquenme, díganme sus opiniones quiero escucharles :D


	2. Indicios

Nuevo capitulo! Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad no esperaba que tuviera casi 10 tan pronto: ¡O! Espero que les guste esta continuación! Espero sus comentarios y opiniones xD

PD: Tuve un ligero problema con el capítulo 1. Lo subí directamente desde el archivo hasta fanfiction y me lo tradujo... cambió argumentos, palabras, etc sin sentido... Creo que el formato que utilizan está algo averiado... pero en fin, esta vez no cometí el mismo error, le traje un capitulo de 10.!

 **Goblin Slayer no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

.

.

.

—¡Oye, Goblin Slayer! –le llamó desde el otro lado de la mesa su compañero _El Lancero._

Este alzó la mirada hacia él y le contestó. —¿Sí?

—Ya que no ha habido más ataques ni misiones respecto a goblins y ahora vives haciendo misiones de aventureros, ¿Te convertirás finalmente en uno o seguirás trabajando en un trabajo muerto? –preguntó burlonamente el pelirrojo llevando una frasco de vino a su boca.

—Es cierto. No ha habido ataques goblins desde hace meses, pero eso no significa que ya no habrán más. –hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió. —Mientras tanto, ayudaré en lo que pueda al que lo necesite. –aclaró.

—Claro, claro. ¿Mientras tanto ayudas mucho a esa chica no? –bromeó este dirigiendo su mirada a la acompañante de este. —Te la mantienes mucho con ella, pondré una severa notificación al gremio. ¡No la dejas en paz, hombre! –exclamó mientras se burlaba.

Su comentario hizo sonrojar enormemente a la sacerdotisa, sintiéndose bastante apenada e incómoda. Para otros, el comentario fue bastante pesado; en especial para la chica del gremio, a la cual le fue difícil no esconder una expresión de celos.

Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, desde que conoció a la pequeña sacerdotisa el primer día de su visita al gremio, ella ha estado junto al Goblin Slayer en todas sus aventuras y al parecer; por más fuerte, complicada o terrorífica que fuese, ella siempre estaba allí para completarla junto a él. Sin embargo esto no evitaría que ella se rindiera, quería lograr que el Goblin Slayer se fijara en ella, pese a que no pasaran tantos tiempos juntos… Encontraría una forma.

Por otro lado, la compañera de _El Lancero_ , hizo una mueca ante su comentario. La verdad algunos chistes suyo eran un tanto pesados y molestos.

–Ohhh… Vamos… Deja al pobre cazador de goblins pasar ratos con quien guste, ¿O es acaso que a ti… No te gusta pasar ratos conmigo? –le preguntó ella con su típico acento de voz "Seductor" y sutil.

El chico se sobre exaltó y se corrió hacia atrás, dirigiendo su mirada a la recepcionista; no quería que ella escuchara eso. Para su sorpresa parecía no haber escuchado nada, lo cual le trajo un inmenso alivio.

Mientras este discutía con su compañera sobre como no hablar temas que no son, el _Gran Espadachín_ y su compañera _La Mujer guerrera,_ compartían opiniones respecto a lo que veían desde una mesa alejada.

—Vaya, aquí hay celos por donde quiera. –comentó el hombre.

—Eso parece, tú eres alguien muy celoso… Deberías entender perfectamente este tema. –se burló suyo con una sonrisa la chica.

—¿Yo celoso? ¡Jamás! Es más, nunca he sentido tal cosa por nada ni nadie. –aclaró firmemente.

—Claro… Aunque no es por culpar a las chicas… A decir verdad, el Goblin Slayer realmente es alguien muy… Guapo.

—¿¡Eh!? –dio un fuerte salto gracias al cometario de su amiga.

Ya era casi de noche y en el transcurso del día apenas hubo pocas misiones para todos; aparentemente desde que los héroes derrotaran al rey demonio, los problemas y peligros respecto a las criaturas salvajes han disminuido notoriamente.

Debido a que las misiones habían disminuido, el trabajo también; lo que implicaba un descenso en los ingresos de todos los aventureros, en especial para la pequeña sacerdotisa la cual no evitó dar un largo suspiro.

—Me alegra que muchos problemas hayan parado, pero… -hizo una pausa para tocar sus bolsillos. —Ya debo pagar mi estadía aquí en la posada y el dinero que apenas logramos recaudar en las misiones de estas semanas no me alcanzan para pagar mi cuota… Temo que tendré que volver a vivir en el templo… -comentó la joven rubia.

—Ya veo… Por lo visto muchos aventureros también están pasando por lo mismo. –respondió su compañero para hacer una breve pausa, mientras observaba a todos los demás en el salón. —Las pocas misiones que llegan son de rangos bajos, no cubre lo necesario. –aclaró.

—Sí, así es… -la chica bajó la cabeza debido a la tristeza que le daba el tener que dejar la posada, en verdad le gustaba mucho ese sitio. Su habitación era bastante cómoda a diferencia de la antigua cama que tenía en el templo… —Creo que iré a hablar con Uketsuke-San a ver si me permite al menos pasar hoy la noche aquí y desalojar mañana por la mañana.

La chica estaba dispuesta a levantarse de su asiento cuando su compañero la interrumpió.

—No es necesario, yo pagaré tu deuda con el gremio.

—¿Eh? ¡Cla… Claro que no! –le negó muy molesta y apenada, no quería endeudarse con su compañero; o peor aún, quedar dependiente de él.

—No me importa. –pausó brevemente. —No solamente tengo los ingresos por misiones, también los adquiero de la granja, herrería y de entre otras cosas. –explicó sin inmutarse.

Su compañera estaba algo en shock por unos segundos para reincorporarse nuevamente y sacudir su cabeza.

—No es necesario, descuida Goblin Slayer… No tienes por qué hacer esto. –le susurró para ver si lograba convencerlo.

—Ya te dije, no me importa. Es solo un simple dinero, aquí estás bien y aquí es mejor para ti. –objetó mientras se levantaba y le pedía que le acompañara a la recepción.

La chica del gremio al verlos acercarse, nuevamente les saludó cordialmente.

—¡Buenas noches Goblin Slayer y Onna Shinkan-chan! ¿Qué necesitan?

—Sí, venimos a pagar la deuda suya por estancia aquí de este mes. –respondió él.

—¡Oh, sí es cierto! Por favor permítanme mientras busco el balance del mes que tuvo Onna Shinkan este mes.

La sacerdotisa estaba muy apenada, no sabía cómo dirigirle la mirada a su amigo. No quería sentirse una "Mantenida"

Él notó el comportamiento que tenía ella, normalmente nunca anda tan callada; siempre anda preguntándole o comentándole algo. Y en ocasiones frecuentes, regañándole.

—¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó intrigado.

—¡Pues sí! Me estás pagando algo que no deberías pagarlo tú… Te… Te lo agradezco Goblin Slayer, pero… Buscaré una manera de pagártelo.

—No es necesario, descuida.

—¡Qué sí! Veré qu…

De repente una fuerte explosión sacudió todo el lugar, interrumpiendo y sobre exaltando a todos los aventureros y residentes del sitio.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios fue eso!? –preguntó exaltado _El Lancero_ desde su mesa, levantándose y tomando su arma por instinto y preparándose para cualquier evento.

—¡Vino de afuera el ruido! –exclamó el _Gran espadachín_ para imitar a su camarada de tragos, tomar su arma y dirigirse con todos los aventureros hacia el sitio de la explosión.

Todos los aventureros y residentes de la ciudad salieron de sus hogares para concentrarse en el lugar del estrago.

—¡No puede ser! –exclamaron al unísono varios guerreros y espadachines al contemplar con horror como la armería ardía en fuego

—¡Hay que buscar agua o tierra! –exclamaban varios aventureros entre bullicios y escándalos por parte de todos los residentes.

—… El dueño… -susurró tras un momento de silencio el Goblin Slayer, para ir corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia el local y entrando fuertemente por una de sus puertas, haciéndola tumbar.

—¡Goblin Slayer! –le gritó la sacerdotisa, agarrando con firmeza su bastón y corriendo detrás suyo, adentrándose en las llamas del sitio.

—¡Esperen! –les gritó sin éxito la recepcionista, la cual había sido una de las últimas en llegar a la zona.

El lugar estaba siendo arrasado por el fuego, el Goblin Slayer apenas podía observar por donde iba. El calor era intenso y su armadura realmente no le ayudaba, cada vez que se adentraba más en la armería, ¡La temperatura dentro de él aumentaba como si fuera una hoguera!

Las llamas rugían con furia, el valiente guerrero mantenía sus brazos firmemente hacia delante, tratando de cubrir su cabeza lo máximo posible, y no precisamente de escombros si no del feroz infierno.

—¡Herrero! –exclamó tratando de localizar al susodicho hombre.

Tras dar unas vueltas más a dentro, pudo visualizar algo debajo de unos escombros.

¡Era el herrero!

Este se encontraba desmayado a causa de un fuerte golpe, encima de este tenía unos tablones y materiales algo ligeros, realmente no parecían la causa de su estado. El Goblin Slayer notó esto, pero solo se limitó a agarrarlo lo más rápido que pudo y cargarlo encima de su espalda.

Una vez hecho esto, se apresuró a retomar el camino para salir lo más rápido posible de ese infierno, cuando una fuerte ráfaga de llamas cubrió su camino y el fuego comenzaba a extenderse velozmente hacia su dirección, miró frenéticamente algún posiblemente punto de escape pero fue muy tarde, cuando otra ola de llamas azotó hacia ellos.

—¡Goblin Slayer! –le gritó la chica de entre las llamas, protegiendo a estos con un escudo divino.

Su amigo dio un ligero suspiro al ver que la sacerdotisa lo siguió, realmente le salvó la vida a él y al herrero. No dudaba que esa ola de fuego lo hubiera matado, se sentía muy agotado con cada minuto que pasaba dentro de ese sitio, el fuego lo estaba matando.

—Oh piadosa Madre Tierra que rebosas de piedad, por el poder de la tierra… ¡Concede seguridad a nosotros que somos débiles! ¡Protección! –bendijo la chica haciendo un campo de protección más amplio que retenían las feroces llamas. —No podré aguantarlo mucho, salgamos lo antes posible.

Dicho y hecho, ambos salieron partieron velozmente hacia la salida; justo a tiempo, debido a que al momento en que salieron, el lugar se derrumbó por completo…

—No… me lo estoy creyendo… -susurró un aventurero al ver como el lugar donde se equipaban era consumido en su totalidad por las llamas…

Los habitantes luchaban por extinguir el incendio, con grandes cubetas llena de agua y otras de arena, todos intentaban evitar que el siniestro se esparciera a otras partes de la ciudad.

El Goblin Slayer dejó al herrero en el suelo al mismo tiempo que se derrumbaba él también.

—¡Goblin Slayer! –exclamaron al unísono la sacerdotisa y la chica del gremio.

—Cu… cúralo a él. –susurró el joven mientras le sostenía la mano a su compañera para perderse en la oscuridad.

—¡Goblin Slayer! –fue lo último que pudo escuchar…

Hasta que…

.

.

.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los párpados, el brillo del sol se hacían sentir como si fueran múltiples cuchillos clavándose en sus ojos. Lo último que recordaba era que había logrado salir de la armería antes que colapsara, recordaba que había logrado salvar al herrero… Pero no podía recordar qué pasó después de eso.

El chico comenzó a llevar su vista por todo el sitio, rápidamente se dio cuenta que se encontraba en una habitación, además… No traía su armadura.

La escena le hizo recordar a una ocasión de su pasado, no le gustaba quitarse su equipamiento ya que eso lo exponía a posibles ataques mientras dormía; lo cual lo dejaría vendido a una muerte segura.

El guerrero se incorporó y trató de levantarse de la cama, cuando algo captó su atención…

Sintió que algo le agarraba el brazo, este dirigió su mirada a ver qué de que se trataba, cuando nuevamente la escena le hizo recordar mucho a un momento de su pasado.

Junto a él estaba su fiel compañera, durmiendo plácidamente mientras abrazaba su brazo; al parecer le encantaba abrazarle ese brazo. Esta vez, para fortuna de ambos, se encontraba vestida, él por otra parte… Visualizó que apenas llevaba sus calzoncillos negros. Lo cual le trajo una inquietud, aquella vez la arzobispo fue quien lo atendió y seguramente fueron sus empleados quien lo despojaron de su equipamiento, pero esta vez… ¿Habría sido ella? Si bien, no le interesaba ni preocupaba dichas cosas… A lo largo de su vida solamente había estado completamente desnudo y viceversa con su amiga de la infancia, y no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. ¿Qué era… la curiosidad tan repentina que cruzó en su mente? Por unos minutos estuvo cuestionándose en su mente varias hipótesis de que posiblemente estaba muerto o bajo algún transe entre la vida y la muerte, hasta que un movimiento brusco de su parte hizo despertar a su compañera.

—¡Ahhhgggg! –dio un gran bostezo para restregarse los ojos con sus manos y luego… —¡Aaaahhhhhh! –se tapó los ojos al verlo desnudo; o bueno, casi.

—¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó él sin importarle mucho su estado actual.

La joven chica le dio la espalda y tímidamente le respondió. —Ha…Habías perdido… la conciencia al salir de la armería… Estabas hirviendo en fiebre… El… El fuego era demasiado fuerte y… Y tu armadura lo absorbió todo, tu temperatura subió muchísimo… -le explicó entre pausas y tatarateos debido a la vergüenza que sentía.

—Ya veo… ¿Y el herrero? ¿Está bien?

—Sí, ya se encuentra estable… Aunque…

—¿Aunque?

—Dis… Discúlpame… -le pidió la chica bajando su cabeza y llevando sus manos a su pecho.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú… Me pediste que lo curara a él y… Yo ya había gastado 2 hechizos en protección allí dentro… Solo me quedaba para realizar uno más… Y preferí curarte a ti… Perdóname… -la joven chica se sintió culpable, el señor pudo haber muerto y decidió dejarlo a sanaciones manuales antes que sanarlo ella… Sin embargo no podía dejar a su amigo en esas condiciones.

—Ya… veo… -el chico se dio la vuelta y se sentó, dándole la espalda a ella. —Gracias.

La rubia se sorprendió ante su respuesta y solo pudo decirle la misma frase que siempre ha estado rondando por su cabeza desde que la conoció.

—No…. No te excedas demasiado… Goblin Slayer.

—Solo es lo necesario. –dijo este para sonreír levemente. —Y gracias por asilarme en tu habitación. -finalizó mientras se levantaba y se colocaba su apreciada armadura.

La chica estaba completamente roja, sin embargo trató de calmarse y terminó imitándolo, aprovechando que este estaba de espaldas, se desvistió de su pijama para colocarse su fiel atuendo, pero no antes sin decirle. —¡No mires!

Este solo se limitó a dar una leve sonrisa por lo bajo.

Tras pasar un rato, ambos bajaron al salón donde se encontraba la chica del gremio discutiendo con el herrero.

—En… Entiendo su preocupación… Pe… Pero nosotros no podemos hacer eso, le repito. Debe llenar su formulario y depositar una recompensa para su petición. –aclaró ella.

—Ya le dije que perdí mis monedas de oro tras el desastre, ¡Vengo de allá y lo único que pude recuperar, apenas me sirve para unos días de vida! –le exclamó este.

Los dos aventureros se acercaron a ellos y la joven sacerdotisa interrumpió.

—¿Qué sucede Uketsuke-San? ¿Todo bien? –preguntó ella con algo de preocupación.

—¡Buenos días! ¡Hola Goblin Slayer, veo que ya estás recuperado! –les saludó con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad.

—Sí. –el Goblin Slayer dirigió primero su mirada hacia el herrero para luego regresársela a la chica del gremio y tras unos segundos de silencio, este preguntó. —Les hizo una pregunta. ¿Goblins?

El herrero llevó su mirada hacia el asesino de goblins y en respuesta a su pregunta, asintió.

La sacerdotisa y la chica del gremio tragaron saliva y mostraron un gesto de preocupación.

—¿Cómo entraron? ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Por qué el incendio? –preguntaba el guerrero recordando la escena cuando lo vio desmayado.

—No lo sé, estaba en mis rutinas diarias preparándome a cerrar mi negocio. Cuando escuché de repente varios ruidos desde el almacén de mi inventario, fui allí con una lámpara ya que estaba muy oscuro. De repente vi unas extrañas siluetas llevándose cotas, petas, filos, yelmos, ¡Todo! Les grité… Creí que eran simples ladrones, pero cuando me les acerqué… ¡Eran goblins! Uno de ellos me atacó con una de mis espadas, logré esquivarla pero del miedo solté el candelabro… Salí corriendo a pedir ayuda pero fui emboscado por dos goblins más que salieron de la nada delante de mí, me empujaron y lo último que recuerdo es que recibí un fuerte golpe en mi nuca… Ta… También esos dos goblins llevaban en sus manos dos armaduras de cuero basto…

Tras unos segundos de silencio y preocupación por parte de todos, el Goblin Slayer se dio la vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia la salida. Pero fue interrumpido por la chica del gremio.

—¿A dónde vas Goblin Slayer?

—Iré a inspeccionar la armería… Aún hay evidencias.

—Pero primero debe llenar el formulario…

—No me importa… Hay Goblins y yo me encargaré de esto. –finalizó el guerrero para marcharse de allí.

.

.

.

—Ya veo… -susurró el guerrero al visualizar una posible explicación en el terreno.

—¿Encontraste algo?... ¿Goblin Slayer? –le preguntó la sacerdotisa mientras le acompañaba a inspeccionar el sitio.

—Sí. –este se levantó y comenzó a a mirar nuevamente los alrededores chamuscados. —Esto no está bien. –comentó este.

—¿A… a qué te refieres?

—Los goblins nunca roban armaduras, solo roban armas livianas… Dagas y cuchillos que les puedan servir en combates cortos dentro de sitios pequeños… Jamás atacan armerías y mucho menos ésta… Es la primera vez que atacan esta ciudad, es la primera vez que incendian algo… Los goblins no utilizan mucho el fuego, y aquí… Utilizaron el candelabro del herrero para incendiar todo el sitio. –el Goblin Slayer pausó un momento para caminar hacia una zona en especifico. —Además, lograron entrar aquí a través de un túnel… No sabemos cómo supieron que había precisamente aquí una armería, ni tampoco sabemos cómo evadieron la seguridad… Y mucho menos sabemos cómo o cuándo aprendieron a utilizar el fuego a su antojo… Utilizaron líquido inflamable para lograr expandir el fuego…

—El vino… -interrumpió la sacerdotisa.

—Exacto. Están aprendiendo cosas que antes no sabían ni hacían, al igual que esos goblins en los subterráneos de esa ciudad… Ellos aprendieron a utilizar barcos y crear barcos… Con solo verlos…

—Están… Evolucionando…

—Así es. Conforme ven y experimentan algo nuevo, crecen. Crecen y se vuelven una amenaza mucho más peligrosa, es por ello que nunca dejo a ninguno con vida… Y sin embargo, ya varias veces se han escapado varios de ellos. –pausó para reincorporarse. —Si robaron armaduras… Eso significa que las usarán en contra nuestra, si burlaron la seguridad de la ciudad fronteriza, significa que nos han estado vigilando… Han estado por estas zonas… Pero… Lo que me extraña es…

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Por qué no mataron al herrero?...

.

.

.

 **3 días después…**

—¿Aún sigue con su rutina? –preguntó la _Alta Elfa_ mientras colocaba sus piernas encima de la mesa.

—Sí, ya le dije que lo dejara así… Estuvimos horas tras horas inspeccionando la zona y sus alrededores y no encontramos huellas, ni excavaciones ni nada respecto a goblins… Y aún sigue recorriéndolas, le acabo de llevar su desayuno e insiste que no debemos estar tranquilos. –contó la joven sacerdotisa.

—Ese sujeto sí que es un entregado… -comentó la Elfa.

—Yo diría que hace su trabajo. –objetó el _Enano anciano._

—Da igual… ¡Está loco! Está exponiendo mucho su condición física… ¿Es que… Acaso quiere morir tan joven? –siguió insistiendo la chica de pelos verdes.

—Si me permiten opinar, yo diría que está haciendo lo que un experto hace. –interrumpió el lagarto. —No es que yo sea un experto, pero de donde provengo, somos entregados al trabajo y a la dedicación. –puntualizó él.

—¡Patrañas! –golpeó duramente la mesa la chica. —¡Es un desquiciado exasperante! ¡Casi muere otra vez hace unos días por meterse ese fuego y ustedes solo dicen "Está haciendo su trabajo" Es un enfermo!

—Cálmate orejas largas, estás haciendo un berrinche innecesario.

—Es cierto, si no quiere dejar de patrullar la zona simplemente hay que dejarlo en paz. Es lo que quiere hacer y es lo que hay que respetar. –opinó nuevamente el de escamas.

—¡Ay ya cállense! ¿Qué me dicen de Nochebuena y Nochevieja eh? ¡Nunca está con nosotros! Prefiere quedarse solo allá afuera, con la excusa de que hay goblins cerca… ¡Es un maldito enfermo obsesionado!

—Bueno, debe tener sus motivos. –puntualizó el Enano.

—¡Motivos un cerdo! ¡Nunca está con sus amigos! ¡Así nunca logrará que alguien lo quiera! –dijo la peliverde cruzándose los brazos enfadada.

La joven sacerdotisa bajó la mirada y recordó los momentos en que pasaba con él, la verdad para ella era difícil a veces socializar con este… Al principio era completamente cerrado, pero poco a poco fue abriéndose un poco más, ahora al menos se le podía hablar con un tema un poquito más allá de goblins.

—¿Qué dices tú? –le preguntó la elfa a la joven rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos.—Tú siempre estás con él y seguramente sabes más que nosotros… ¿Por qué no puede ser alguien normal? Seguro tuvo un horrible pasado… ¡Pero todos tuvimos un pasado horrible! A otro perro con ese hueso, yo tengo 2000 años y he vivido muchas cosas desastrosas para todos, y aquí estoy. ¡Firme como un árbol y dura como una roca! No ando dando latas por todas partes como él, simplemente es un pesado…

—Eh… pues… -la sacerdotisa iba a responderle, cuando fue interrumpida por la chica del gremio.

—Dis… Disculpen que me meta en su conversación pero me fue imposible no hacerlo… Goblin Slayer es mi… amigo desde hace 7 años y lo poco que he sabido suyo es que se cerró desde que era muy pequeño… Entiendo su dolor, aunque la que sabe más de su dolor y de este tema es su mejor amiga de la infancia, si gustas saber un poco más de él puedes hablar con ella, vive en la granja no muy lejos de aquí… Fue en donde se libró la gran batalla, creo que debes recordarlo. Aunque… Si deseas, ella vendrá hoy o mañana a traer unos alimentos lácteos al gremio.

—¿Lácteos? –preguntó el lagarto. —¿Deeee casualidad… Esos alimentos lácteos incluyen "Queso"?

—Sí.

—¿¡A qué hora viene!? ¿¡Vendrá en la mañana!? ¿¡Cuántos kilos de queso traerá!? ¿¡Trae de diferentes tamaños!?

—¡Oye, oye! ¡Cálmate largatijo, que ya te pareces al Goblin Slayer! –se burló suyo su compañera Elfa.

—¡Jajajaja! –los compañeros empezaron a reír debido al chascarrillo de la chica.

Pasado unos segundos, la joven sacerdotisa se levantó y tomó una pequeña mochila que tenía en la mesa para despedirse. —Bueno amigos, me debo retirar. Ya es casi medio día así que le llevaré su almuerzo a Goblin Slayer, nos vemos más tarde.

Al retirarse, esto no se pasó por alto.

—Esa chica siempre vive al pendiente suyo… Que interesante. –comentó el Enano.

Este comentario hizo retumbar las orejas de la elfa, dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¡Todos vivimos al pendiente de él!

—No tanto como ella mi querida compañera de aventuras, en mi pueblo natal tenemos un dicho "Si lo quiero, lo busco y no rebusco"

—¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Pues que ya llevamos casi 2 años en que nos conocemos, y en dichos 2 años a ti te gusta ese chico.

Dicho comentario hizo exaltar a la alta elfa y a la chica del gremio.

—Eeeehhh…. Qu….que….quee…. ¿¡Qué!?

—Pues sí, nosotros no somos listos pero tampoco somos idiotas. Hasta un mismo goblin se percataría que a ti te gusta corta barbas. –aclaró el enano.

—Es… es… cierto? –le preguntó sutilmente la chica del gremio a la alta elfa, no quería exponerse pero tenía ciertos deseos por saber la verdad.

Esto hizo captar la atención del anciano.

—Pu…pus… ¡Pero qué cosas dicen! ¿A mí? ¿Gustarme él? ¡Jajajajaja!

—Ah… que alivio. –dijo en suspiro rápidamente, casi indetectable, salvo para la Elfa.

—¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡A ti sí!? –le preguntó con alta intriga y desesperación.

—Eh… pu…pues… S… Sí… -lo dijo casi como un susurro.

—¡¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeee!? –gritó estrepitosamente la alta elfa, saltando de su silla y apoyándose en la mesa.

—Orejas largas, tranquila… Tumbaras toda la mesa… -opinó el enano.

—¡Tú cierra el pico viejo! –lo mandó a callar para dirigir su mirada hacia la chica del gremio nuevamente. —T… Te gusta mucho?

—¿¡Ehhh!? Pu… pues… sí… des…desde hace mucho…

—" _Desde hace mucho… Entonces eso significa que él no le ha prestado atención… lo que significa… que yo tengo más oportunidad… ¡Jijijijijij!"_ -pensó la alta elfa mientras se le escapaba unas risas maliciosas.

El Enano Anciano solo se limitaba a observar la escena tan patética. En su pueblo estas cosas casi no se veían, puesto que las mujeres Enanas sabían aceptar las cosas como son, al igual que los propios hombres.

—Creo que ambas están perdiendo su tiempo. –opinó él desde el tras fondo.

—¿Eh? A que te refieres viejo? –le preguntó enojada la elfa.

—Pues que ambas están buscando oro donde no hay.

—¡Explicate!

—Ustedes dos están enamoradas de un sujeto que ciertamente no le interesan, en estos 2 años que hemos pasado con él, todas esas ocasiones en las que interactuaste con él, solamente fueron de trabajo. Y más usted, que dice que lleva más años de conocerlo, en todos esos años él jamás ha cambiado su forma de ser y creen ¿Que esperando les llegará?

—Pu…pues… -la recepcionista iba a comentar cuando fue interrumpida por el mismo anciano.

—Me parece bien que les guste el corta barbas, pero él no ha demostrado afectos por ninguna. Aunque si me permiten opinar, hacia la única que le he visto mostrar ciertas aspiraciones sería a la joven clérigo, después de todo pasan la mayor del tiempo juntos, conviven y comparten. Además, ella a diferencia de ustedes, lo busca, ustedes solo lo esperan.

—¿Ehhhh? ¡Pero qué dices viejo verde! Yo sí lo busco! –puntualizó la elfa pisando duramente la mesa.

—Lo buscas y le pides aventuras, aventuras que la verdad no veo que le parezcan simpatizarle mucho la verdad… Yo creo, que ustedes están esperando a que llueva en un desierto.

—¡Ay ya cállate! –le ordenó la chica nuevamente.

—¡Me gusta! ¡Me encanta! ¡Es tan bello! –estas expresiones hicieron captar la atención de las dos chicas.

—¿¡Qué cosa!? ¿¡De qué hablas!? –preguntó la elfa.

—¡Del Queso! –respondió un alegremente lagarto mientras imaginaba cosas…

.

.

.

Lejos de las paredes fronterizas; se encontraba el Goblin Slayer, inspeccionando por quinta vez del mismo día la misma zona. El lugar en que recorría era extenso, cubría muchas hectáreas, llanuras solitarias que se perdían en el horizonte. Él las recorría una y otra vez de esquina a esquina, revisando cada pajar, cada punto clave donde fuera a ver un posible agujero o huellas goblins, sin embargo no encontraba nada.

—¿De nuevo aquí? –le preguntó al ver a su compañera llegar. —Creí que te habías ido.

—Pero acabo de regresar… Te traje el almuerzo, ya es medio día. –le aclaró ella.

—Ya veo… pasó rápido el día. –comentó él para tomar asiento bajo un árbol junto a su compañera.

La joven chica tomó la porción de él y se la sirvió, junto a varias tazas de jugo.

—Tú… ¿También comerás? –le preguntó él al ver como se servía ella también.

—Por supuesto, no esperarás que te deje comiendo solo ¿O sí?

—Eh… -por primera vez, la sacerdotisa escuchó algo que no había escuchado suyo, ¿Balbuceó? ¿Inseguridad acaso?

—¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó él.

—¡Eh! No… nada Goblin Slayer, comamos! –dicho y hecho, ambos se dispusieron a comer.

El platillo era simple, arroz con una ensalada que hizo especialmente ella, acompañado con un recortes de pollo… Pero este pollo tenía algo… algo que quedó exquisito. Ella creyó que se había superado a sí misma y que eran alucinaciones suyas de que en verdad estaba delicioso, pero un comentario la hizo sacar de su mente.

—Está delicioso. –opinó él al terminar su platillo.

—¿De… de verdad? –le preguntó ella mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Sí. –este pausó y dirigió su mirada a ella. —¿Lo hiciste tú?

—¡Sí! –exclamó ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Este pollo… Tenía algo diferente… ¿Qué era? Jamás había probado u olido algo igual.

—Un forastero llegó hace días a la ciudad, se estableció en la posada y trajo consigo una receta sin igual. La probé y… ¡Era magníficamente deliciosa! Me dijo que se llamaba "Pollo Frito"

—¿Pollo firto?

—No, "Pollo Frito" –corrigió.

—"pollo Frito"… interesante…

—Sí, pollo firto, ¡digo frito! –se llevó sus manos a los ojos tímidamente después de equivocarse ante la nueva palabra de su amigo.

—jaja…

…

…

¿Rió?

Acaso él… ¿¡Acaba de reírse!?

¡Imposible!

—Te… ¡Te reíste! –le exclamó la joven sacerdotisa en estado de shock mientras lo miraba con una enorme expresión de asombro, con la boca y ojos bien abiertos.

—Lo siento. –se disculpó.

—¡No, no, no! ¡No te disculpes tonto! Es primera vez… ¡Qué te escucho reír! ¡No sabes cuánta alegría me da eso! –dijo llevando sus manos a su pecho.

—¿En serio?

—¡Síiiiii!

—Bueno… Después de todo, tu compañía es grata. –aclaró él.

La chica se ruborizó inmediatamente ante su comentario.

—Go… Goblin Slayer… -balbuceó su nombre mientras intentaba poder decirle algo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No… nosotros… So… somos… -la chica apretó fuertemente sus manos y cerró los ojos para evitar ver tanta vergüenza de su parte. —Nosotros… ¿Somos amigos?

El chico guardó silencio durante unos segundos, haciendo que esto preocupara a la sacerdotisa, la verdad le preocupara que pese a todo el tiempo que pasaran juntos, este solamente la viera como una compañera de trabajo, como un objeto o como una herramienta, tal y como le había advertido una vez aquella Maestra de la brujería en la taberna.

—Sí. –le respondió él con una cálida sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

—Te has acostumbrado a cazar a las presas… -hizo una pausa para sonreír maliciosamente, tomar con su mano manchada de sangre el garrote en llamas y lanzárselo. —Pero nos alegra decir, que esta vez no somos nosotros.

El objeto cayó en el hoyo, incendiando inmediatamente el lugar derrumbando las paredes y rocas que había en el sitio.

Él trató de luchar pero se encontraba severamente herido y con el tórax perforado, lo único que podía era aceptar su cruel destino.

—Oye "Goblin Slayer" te veo un poco apagado, creo que necesitas un poco más de luz. –dijo mientras agarraba dos garrotes más encendidos y se los lanzaba al hoyo. —Espero que la luz nunca te abandone, Goblin Slayer… ¡Jajajaja!

La chica estaba aterrada mientras veía desde arriba la escena y con un inmenso grito, lleno de llanto y dolor dijo. —¡Noooooooooo!

.

.

—¡Ahhhhh! –gritó al levantarse, ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Estaba transpirando, agitada y con un inmenso miedo que fuera real, rápidamente comenzó a mirar a todos lados y se percató que se encontraba en su habitación. Llegó a la conclusión que había sido solo una pesadilla, ¡Pero qué horrible pesadilla!

La chica llevó sus manos a su pecho y soltó el llanto…

.

.

.

 **Continuará.**

* * *

 **Espero con ansias sus comentarios! :D**


	3. Labores

Goblin Slayer no me pertenece.

PD: ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios!:D

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3.**_

.

.

.

—Te has acostumbrado a cazar a las presas… -hizo una pausa para sonreír, tomar con su mano manchada de sangre un garrote encendido en llamas y lanzárselo. —Pero nos alegra decir… Que esta vez no somos nosotros.

El objeto cayó en el hoyo, incendiando inmediatamente el lugar derrumbando las paredes y rocas que había en el sitio.

—Espero que la luz nunca te abandone, Goblin Slayer… ¡Jajajaja!

La chica estaba aterrada mientras veía desde arriba la escena y con un inmenso ahogo lleno de dolor gritó —¡Noooooooooo!

.

.

.

—¡Ahhhhh! –gritó al levantarse, ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Estaba transpirando, agitada y con un inmenso miedo que fuera real, rápidamente comenzó a mirar a todos lados y se percató que se encontraba en su habitación. Llegó a la conclusión que había sido solo una pesadilla, ¡Pero qué horrible pesadilla!

La chica llevó sus manos a su pecho y soltó el llanto…

—Fue…Solo una pesadilla… -se dijo ella para lograr tranquilizarse.

La joven sacerdotisa se levantó de su lecho para limpiarse sus lágrimas y dirigirse a la alcoba. Era de noche por lo que las dos grandes lunas estaban en su máximo esplendor, no sabía exactamente qué hora era pero debido al tamaño y posición de aquellas grandes y brillantes rocas dedujo que sería de madrugada; así es, su no tan agradable sueño la despertó a mitad de la noche.

Ella dio un fuerte suspiro para pensar un poco en aquella pesadilla, un frío intenso recorrió su espalda al solo recordar cómo se encontraba su amigo en esa escena, todo desangrado, herido y maltratado, muriendo bajo las llamas en aquel hoyo… Y esos horribles Goblins atacándola… Era un poco descabellada tal cosa, jamás había visto ese tipo de goblins, se veían más distintos a lo que usualmente ella conocía.

Tras un pequeño rato pensando y reflexionando para lograr calmarse, llegó a la conclusión de que posiblemente su sueño fue a causa de lo ocurrido hace unos días… La armería incendiándose, las llamas que casi acababan con la vida de su amigo, la inesperable e imposible infiltración de goblins en la ciudad… El hecho que robaran armamentos, todo eso en cierta forma la estaba preocupando; pero más que nada, le preocupaba su amigo.

—Y si esto fue… ¿Una visión tuya… Madre Tierra? –se preguntó inundada en su preocupación y terror. ¿Qué pasaría si no fue solo un simple sueño?

La joven chica apretó sus puños con fuerza e impulsivamente tomó su abrigo y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

No muy lejos del lugar; precisamente saliendo de la ciudad hacia llanura adentro, se encontraba el asesino de goblins bajo una improvisada carpa, cumpliendo todos los estándares de sigilo que éste conocía. Naturalmente la carpa estaba hecha para despistar cualquier duende explorador puesto que contaba con ramas, hojas y musgo adheridos a la tela de esta, simulando ser un arbusto más del terreno. Sin embargo la joven rubia ya reconocía este tipo de carpas montadas por él, por lo que no le resultó difícil encontrarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde. –le comentó este al percatarse de su llegada.

Ella tímidamente hizo caso omiso a su comentario y se adentró a la improvisada carpa, se acomodó junto a este y lo abrigó un poco con su abrigo, para después responderle muy sonrojada.

—Que… Quería… verte…

Este alzó un poco la mirada y le extrañó un poco el comentario de esta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?

—No… Bueno… sí… -susurró esto último muy por lo bajo.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—So… soñé que tu… que tú morías… -le respondió mientras cubría su cabeza con sus manos y cerraba sus ojos para evitar sacar lágrimas de estos, siendo completamente inútil.

El Goblin Slayer se sintió bastante confundido y extrañado por tal reporte, por un momento creyó que había ocurrido algo de grave importancia.

—Ya lo hice. –le respondió secamente.

—¿Uh?

—Morí aquella vez. ¿Recuerdas? Gracias al ritual de resurrección estoy de vuelta.

—Sí, sí… Pero… No fue eso… Soñé que… Morías de nuevo… Bajo un ataque goblin….

—Quizás, te asustaste por lo de la infiltración y la quema de la armería… Descuida, mientras esté yo aquí no volverán a infiltrarse. –le aseguró este tratando de darle confianza y seguridad.

—Pero… parecía tan real… las llamas… y las armaduras…

—¿Armaduras? –esto captó la atención de este, dirigiendo su mirada fijamente a la joven chica.

—Sí… eran muchos goblins… era de noche en un bosque, te habían herido con espadas y hachas, te habían lanzado a un hoyo y ¡Y te habían lanzado unos palos en llamas! -la joven sacerdotisa no pudo contener las lágrimas y prontamente fueron cayendo por su rostro.

El chico observó esto e instintivamente pasó su dedo por su mejilla para limpiarle y comentarle lo siguiente. —No llores. Es solo un sueño.

La chica lo miró fijamente con sus ojos abiertos y mirándolo con una enorme preocupación y tristeza le cuestionó. —Tengo miedo… Goblin Slayer… No quiero que… mueras… -esto último fue en un susurro.

—No debes preocuparte. Ya morí después de todo, y tú me salvaste… -el chico hizo una pausa para proseguir. —No sucederá de nuevo.

La joven sacerdotisa se sorprendió un poco, no sabía exactamente cómo interpretar eso, por lo que decidió mantenerse en silencio por unos minutos.

—Aunque… Al decir verdad… -el Goblin Slayer rompió el silencio inesperadamente para ambos. —Debemos estar atentos, no he dejado de pensar en el tema de las armaduras.

—Qui… quieres decir qué…

—Que la próxima vez que veamos goblins, es probable que vengan equipados. –aclaró secamente mirando hacia el vasto exterior.

Ambos permanecieron en el improvisado refugio toda la noche; aunque era algo completamente normal para el asesino de goblins, para la chica comenzaba a ser parte de su rutina. Anteriormente para él estar en esas típicas exploraciones y puestos de vigilancias tan triviales eran de simple normalidad, hasta que conoció a la joven chica. Ahora ella le hacía compañía constantemente, incluso en épocas festivas que eran para estar junto a amigos y familiares, cosas como estas le hacían cuestionar razones al asesino de duendes.

.

.

.

Ya en la mañana…

—¡Buenos días Ushikai Musume-san! –le recibió cordialmente la chica del gremio a la alegre chica del campo.

—¡Buenos días Uketsuke-san! He traído el encargo prometido. –le aclaró esta mientras le señalaba la entrada.

—¡Esplendido! Seguramente los aventureros quedarán encantados con el próximo banquete que haremos. –le comentó la rubia para dirigirse a las puertas del sitio.

Ambas chicas observaron el cargamento y tras una breve inspección por parte de la recepcionista, la chica _Vaquera_ le preguntó. —¿Sabes cómo ha estado Goblin Slayer? Lleva días que no ha regresado a la casa…

La recepcionista la miró algo asombrada para luego responderle.

—Él ha estado bien… Sin embargo en estos días ha estado quedándose aquí en la posada ya que fuimos… Fuimos atacados por goblins.

La respuesta de la chica impactó sorpresivamente a la pelirosa. ¿Un nuevo ataque de los goblins?... ¡¿Y en la ciudad?!

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Incendiaron la herrería, robaron los equipos que había en ella y casi matan al herrero si no fuera por la intervención del goblin slayer… Desde entonces ha estado muy alerta de la seguridad en la zona. –le comentó la _Guild Girl._

—Eso es… ¡Terrible! –exclamó la chica perpleja por la noticia, ella vivió una batalla campal justo afuera de su casa e imaginarse esto solo podía significar una cosa. —Volverán a atacar.

—Así piensa el Goblin Slayer. –respondió la joven.

La pelirosa cerró sus ojos y dio una leve sonrisa para recordar los hábitos que tenía su amigo. —Supongo que se ha vuelto un obstinado por andar inspeccionando el perímetro todas las mañanas. ¿No?

—No. –la respuesta de la recepcionista hizo sorprender a la pelirosa, ella conocía perfectamente al Goblin Slayer y sabía cómo actuaba y como se comportaba; sin embargo esto la sorprendió de golpe.

—¿N-no?

—Bueno, si se ha vuelto un obstinado mayor pero no por andar inspeccionando todas las mañanas… Desde el día del accidente, ha estado rondando el perímetro día y noche, ya ni siquiera ha venido a ver si hay nuevas misiones respecto a Goblins… Es un poco extraño, lo conozco bien y él nunca ha dejado de venir aquí a buscar nuevas noticias por ataques de goblins…

La pelirosa bajó la cabeza en señal de respuestas, esto si era raro; muy raro, en el alto tiempo en convivencia con su amigo ella llegó a conocerlo perfectamente, sabía cómo se comportaba, qué hacía y que no hacía… Es por ello que a diferencia de su amado tío ella sí logró comprenderlo.

—¿Sucede algo Ushikai Musume-san? –le preguntó intrigada la recepcionista del gremio al ver a la chica pensativa y con una señal de preocupación.

—No, nada… Es que…-de pronto la chica fue interrumpida inesperadamente por una euforia que venía dentro del gremio.

—¡Es ese olor! –exclamaba constantemente un eufórico sacerdote lagarto dentro de las instalaciones, detrás de este lo acompañaba su amiga de orejas largas.

—¿Quieres a caso tranquilizarte? ¡Pareces un demente!-le exclamó alzando sus brazos al aire en señal de alto.

—Lo… lo siento… Pero la verdad ese aroma… Es un alimento traído por los propios dioses a nosotros, los humildes mortales. –vaciló mientras se dirigía a la recepción.

—¡Buenos días chicos! –le saludó la chica del gremio entrando al recinto.

—Oye, ¿Sabes dónde está Orcbolg? Nece… -la alta Elfa pausó al ver a la amiga de la infancia de este, rápidamente recordó la conversación que tuvo con la chica del gremio respecto a que esta la gustaba su compañero de aventuras.

Una fuerte cascada de sentimientos invadieron a la alta Elfa, haciendo que se enojara y ruborizara al recordar dicho tema.

—¡Oye tú! –se le acercó velozmente a la pelirosa, tomando del brazo a la chica del gremio y jalándola junto a ellas.

—¿¡Ehh…? –balbuceó la _Cow Girl_ al inesperable acto.

—¿¡A ti también te gusta Orcbolg!? –preguntó sin moral alguna la expresiva chica.

La pelirosa se ruborizó de inmediato, incomodándose y dando un salto hacia atrás debido a la gran impresión del cuestionamiento.

—¿¡EHHHHHHH!? –balbuceó una vez más la chica, sorprendida por tal cosa.

—¡Responde! –la Elfa dirigió su mirada a la recepcionista y comentó. —¡Ha ella también le gusta!

—¿¡EeeEEEEeeHHHHhh!? –esta vez fue la chica del gremio quién balbuceó y se estremeció debido a la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo tan repentinamente.

—¡Respond… -la alta Elfa quería siguiendo buscar una respuesta, metiendo presión directa para conseguirla a toda costa; sin embargo fue interrumpida por su compañero de aventuras.

—Disculpen que me entrometa en su conversación pero… -el sacerdote lagarto dirigió su calmada y pacífica mirada a la pelirosa y tras unos segundos de silencio, exclamó lleno de euforia. —¿¡Trajo queso!?

La pregunta de éste hizo exaltar a la chica. —¿Ehhh, q-queso…? Sí… Si tra… Traigo.

—¿¡Cuánto trae!? ¡Estoy dispuesto a pagarle una considerable cantidad por esa exquisita comida!

La alta elfa le dio un codazo en las costillas para lograr tranquilizarlo.

—¡Oye lagartija! ¿Qué te he dicho? ¡Relájate, pareces un desesperado! ¡Muestra más modales!

—Lo… Lo siento. –rápidamente el sacerdote aclaró su voz y le habló nuevamente a la pelirosa; esta vez ya calmado y de vuelta a la normalidad. —Mis disculpas señorita, mis modales desaparecen cuando se trata de este exquisito producto que elabora usted. Estoy interesado a pagarle una alta suma de oro por varias piezas… Si es posible todas… -esto último lo dijo por lo bajo y tosiendo.

—¡Oh! Claro, aunque todas no podrá ser hoy porque ya están apartadas para el gremio, sin embargo traje varias piezas para vender, si gustas puedes verlas y me dices.

—¡Esplendido!... Voy a echarle un vistazo… -y como un rayo, el gran lagarto desapareció entre ellas al exterior del recinto.

La Elfa estaba algo molesta por las tonterías de su compañero escamoso, por lo que se apresuró a continuar con sus interrogaciones. —Bueno volviendo al caso… Hablemos como mujeres, a ti, a ti y a mí nos gusta el mismo sujeto ¿De acuerdo?

—Cre… Creo que este no es… El mejor sitio ni el momento para hablar de estos temas, Yōsei Yunde-san. –le respondió la recepcionista al ver como el trío de amigas estaba recibiendo constantes miradas de los aventureros y conocidos del recinto, entre ellos: _El Lancero_ , el cual llevaba varios minutos a lo lejos cruzado de brazos y haciendo varias muecas en su mirada.

Todas se sonrojaron de inmediato y prefirieron aclarar eso en otro momento, ellas se apresuraron a retomar sus labores cuando de repente justo por la puerta entró el personaje de sus conflictos.

—¿Go...goblin… Slayer?

—¡Orcbolg!

—¿Sí? –preguntó este mientras terminaba de entrar al recinto, junto a su joven amiga.

—¡Hola chicas! ¡Buenos días! –les saludó alegremente la joven sacerdotisa.

Las tres chicas se sonrojaron al ver como los residentes de repente comenzaron a murmurar.

Rápidamente ellas se sacudieron y trataron de tranquilizarse, la Cow Girl fue la primera en responder.

—¡Bue… Buenos días chicos! –dijo alegremente. —¿Cómo has estado Goblin Slayer? No has vuelto más a la casa…

—Sí… -pausó. –Ha habido problemas por aquí, no me marcharé hasta que lo solucione. –aclaró.

—Me acaban de decir del ataque de los goblins, eso fue terrible… ¿Crees que estarán haciendo nuevamente una fortaleza por los alrededores? ¿Para atacar la ciudad? –preguntó ella recordando una pasada plática que tuvo con él.

—Sí. Pero no será como lo creemos. –el chico pausó para dirigir su mirada a uno de sus compañeros de aventuras, el cual se acercaba a ellos.

—¡Buenos días a todos! –dijo el anciano Enano trayendo consigo una taza de café caliente. —¡Oh, vaya! Por lo visto hoy tenemos el día un poco agitado. Jejeje. –vaciló este al ver a las 4 chicas juntas y al lado del "Personaje"

La alta Elfa le dirigió una mirada amenazante a su compañero anciano.

—¿Ya estás preparado? –le preguntó el Goblin Slayer al Enano.

—Por supuesto Corta barbas, mientras más rápido vayamos será mejor para nosotros. –puntualizó este.

—¿Ir? ¿A dónde irán? –le preguntó la Cow Girl a su amigo de la infancia.

—Vamos a explorar una posible entrada que encontró el Goblin Slayer ayer en la tarde, cerca de los escombros de la armería. –le respondió cortésmente la joven sacerdotisa.

—¡Oh, bueno… por favor cuídense! –les deseó la pelirosa a sus amigos.

—Pero antes… -el Goblin Slayer inesperadamente se acercó a la chica del gremio, sorprendiendo a todos; en especial a ella. Guardó silencio por unos segundos, haciendo agitar la tensión en la joven chica, el corazón de esta empezó a palpitar frenéticamente debido al acercamiento tan inesperado por parte de este, la alta elfa y la pelirosa se estrepitaron, mirando la escena con asombro, confusión y enojo por parte de una de ellas.

Sin embargo…

—Go… ¿Goblin… Slayer? –le preguntó nerviosamente la Guild Girl.

—Necesito un favor. –puntualizó este, haciendo que ella se agitara aún más y se ruborizada arduamente, las otras chicas comenzaron a agitarse frenéticamente.

—¿Qu… qué… Favor? –preguntó una vez más la chica.

El asesino de duendes fijó su mirada en ella por unos segundos y tras guardar silencio, le respondió. —Empaca varios alimentos por favor, partiremos de inmediato y mi compañera no ha desayunado.

Esto hizo sonrojar y sobre exaltar a todos, en especial a la joven sacerdotisa; la cual se sintió acorralada por todas las miradas que recibió por parte de sus amigos.

—¿¡EEeeeeehhhhh!?

.

.

.

 ** _Continuará._**

* * *

Bueno como pueden observar este capitulo es un poco más corto a diferencia de los otros 2, pero quería aclarar que aquellos primeros eran para puntualizar un poco ciertas cosas, los capítulos dependerán como se desenvuelva la historia xD


	4. El túnel

_**Goblin Slayer no me pertenece.**_

Mis disculpas por ausentarme, surgieron varios problemas los cuales fueron un obstáculo. Este capítulo lo tenía por subir hace tiempo pero nunca pude hacerlo, lo edité un poco y finalmente se los traigo :D Me pondré al día para rápidamente traerles lo más pronto posible el capitulo 5, estaría cerrando este capítulo un poco abierto, pero es necesario.

Sin más pre ángulos, ¡Disfrútenlo!

.

.

.

El sol iluminaba los grandes bosques extensos del territorio, apenas había amanecido hace poco por lo cual un nuevo día comenzaba para todos los habitantes, aventureros y diversas criaturas del inmenso recinto.

Muy alejado de las tierras humanas; precisamente a cientos de kilómetros de la ciudad capital, se encontraba una especie de comunidad Goblin, la cual había optado por construir y vivir en una zona donde el océano y los árboles estuvieran a su disposición siempre que fueran requeridos.

La comunidad estaba establecida por diversas chozas construidas a base de troncos de madera; recolectadas de los árboles, tejados de palmas con maderas y distribuidas de tal forma que hacían recordar un pequeño pueblo.

Estos Goblins a diferencia de sus demás hermanos, habían optado por cambiar drásticamente su estilo de vida. Al mando de un general Goblin retirado, reformaron sus creencias y consideraron en vivir pacíficamente y tratar de desarrollarse como una raza completa, ganándose el derecho de su existencia en el planeta.

Muchos años atrás de las devastadoras incursiones de los Goblins en tierras ajenas, saqueos, violaciones, hurtos y demás habilidades características de esa raza, esta pequeña comunidad decidió desligarse de todo eso y creer que si las otras demás razas viven perfectamente en armonía con otras razas. ¿Por qué ellos no? Logrando aprender de las otras razas habilidades como la agricultura, carpintería y pesca, lograron formentar una próspera comunidad en vías de desarrollo.

La zona era amplia y no habían otras razas a kilómetros de distancia por lo cual su asentamiento fue duradero y próspero, ni siquiera tuvieron interacciones con otros Goblins adyacentes a su pueblo.

Hasta que…

De la nada y entre los arbustos, una horda de salvajes Goblins emergieron con furia a la pequeña comunidad, destruyendo las chozas y asustando a niños y ancianos por igual. Pese a que esta comunidad había elegido la paz ante que la violencia, conservaban varios Goblins entrenados en el arte del combate y tras tomar varias armas guardadas de anteriores combates, intentaron defender su gente; sin éxito alguno.

Todos estos al ser superados ampliamente por los invasores de su propia raza, fueron sometidos y brutalmente golpeados y arremetidos contra el suelo. El anterior general, ya se encontraba viejo para tales proezas balísticas, así que con gran impotencia suplicaba piedad y respuestas ante tal acto atroz.

Entre los Goblins se pudo apreciar uno que se distinguía notoriamente del resto, este portaba una especie de capa con capucha color negro, ocultando gran parte de su rostro, era más alto que un goblin común, sin embargo era delgado y podía hablar perfectamente sin titubeos, todo esto rápidamente hizo estremecer al viejo general, logrando entender que…

-Un Lord Goblin…

El encapuchado sonrió por lo bajo y le negó con la cabeza, para acercarse y mirarlo fijamente.

-No un Lord Goblin. ¡Un Alto Señor Goblin! -exclamó para asesinar sin misericordia a aquel general, decapitándolo con un desenvaine veloz de su cintura con una gran y filosa espada.

Los Goblins de la comunidad quedaron aterrados y estupefactos ante tal escena. ¿¡Qué era todo eso!?

El Alto Señor Goblin dio unos pasos alrededor de algunos niños Goblins, llamando de inmediato su atención.

-Desertores y blasfemos. -pausó para desenvainar otra espada de igual tamaño pero esta vez desde su espalda. -¿Procreando entre ustedes…? ¡Me enferman!

El alto señor cortó velozmente las cabezas de todos los niños que se topaba en su camino, destrozando enormemente el corazón de sus madres.

Varias de ellas, se soltaron de sus apresures e intentaron detener a ese endemoniado Goblin, pero sin éxito… Murieron todas.

-Lo que no sirva, se mata. -dijo envainando sus espadas: una en su cintura y la otra en su espalda.

Este caminó hasta el centro del lugar y alzó sus manos en señal de aclamación.

-¡Amado pueblo que hoy ha sufrido! ¡Han perdido su rumbo y sé con certeza que sienten miedo, dolor y tristeza por lo que han presenciado justo ahora! ¡Hoy se levantaron esta mañana para comenzar un nuevo día, pero un monstruo vino a matar a su líder y a sus niños! Pero ese monstruo no soy yo.

El alto goblin hizo una pausa para bajar sus manos y desatar murmullos e inquietud entre los sometidos.

-Es impresionante como durante todos estos años han crecido, desarrollado y adquirido tal capacidad de inteligencia y hábitos que harían recordar a otras razas… Pero eventualmente morirían a manos del verdadero monstruo… Hoy he venido personalmente a esta comunidad para salvarlos y traerles justicia. ¡La raza goblin de alzará! ¿¡Quién se unirá a mis hermanos y hermanas en la gran guerra que se nos aproximará!?

Los Goblins guardaron silencio sin saber qué decir o hacer.

-Existe una amenaza para todos nosotros, un monstruo que mata sin titubeos ni misericordia ante nuestra raza. ¡El verdadero monstruo que atormenta nuestro destino hermanos! Mientras ustedes decidieron apartarse de las batallas, nos han dejado a nosotros pelear sus batallas, mientras ustedes decidieron vivir tranquilos, él se ha hecho más fuerte. ¡Y nos matará sin piedad!

El alto señor suspiró y alzó su mirada a los cielos para proseguir.

-Únanse a mí para darle muerte a nuestros enemigos y obtener venganza por la muerte de nuestros hermanos caídos… Únanse a mí o niéguense y mueran como traidores y blasfemos… Únanse a mí… ¡Para darle muerte al asesino de goblins!

.

.

.

.

Tras haberse ido de la taberna horas atrás, el grupo de aventureros caminaba por un oscuro túnel encontrado debajo de los cimientos de la devastada herrería.

Dicho túnel era muy pequeño, angosto e imposible de explorar por personas de estatura normal. El Goblin Slayer sabía exactamente cómo estaban fabricados esta especie de túneles por lo cual decidió pedirle ayuda al Enano anciano.

-Ya veo por qué me pediste ayuda corta barbas. ¡Ni un Troll de campo podría arrastrarse por estos túneles! -comentó el susodicho aventurero.

Naturalmente hubiera sido imposible andar por allí, pero gracias a la magia del Enano anciano y su conocimiento sobre túneles terrestres, pudo conjurarlos a todos haciendo que pudieran explotarlo sin problema alguno.

-¡Me ha dejado muy impresionada! ¿Qué tipo de hechizo utilizó? -le preguntó al Enano la pequeña sacerdotisa.

-¡Muchas gracias pequeña! Es solo un viejo y confiable hechizo que utilizamos los enanos cuando exploramos el subterráneo. ¡Es muy útil!

La alta Elfa lo miraba con cierta envidia mientras mantenía sus manos en su nuca.

-¡Baaaaaahhhhh~! Solo es un tipo de magia de ilusión, el viejo cambió el espacio haciendo que podamos caminar por aquí…

El comentario de su compañera hizo captar la atención del anciano.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? No sabía que los elfos se metieran en los asuntos de los enanos.

-Pffff~... Recuerda viejo verde, tengo más de 2000 años de existencia. ¡He visto todo y explorado todo! Por lo cual, varias veces me ha tocado seguirles el rastro a ustedes los enanos en túneles y cuevas… Su magia terrestre es muy obvia.

Mientras la Elfa discutía asuntos mágicos con su compañero Enano, la sacerdotisa sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, así que se acercó al Goblin Slayer el cual se mantenía caminando adelante de todos con una antorcha en su mano.

 _-Únanse a mí o niéguense y mueran como traidores… Únanse a mí para darle muerte… ¡Al asesino de goblins!_

Otro escalofrío aún mayor estremeció a la joven clérigo, apretando con más fuerza su apreciado bastón y cerrando sus ojos involuntariamente.

Esto hizo llamarle la atención a su amigo, el cual volteó a verla casi de inmediato.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó él.

Ella abrió sus ojos y le respondió con una ligera sonrisa.

-Me dio un fuerte soplido en mi cuerpo jejeje… Seguro no es nada.

El guerrero no apartó su mirada de ella y tras escuchar más detalladamente le respondió.

-Debes tener hambre. -pausó para dirigir su mirada al frente. -Aguarda, casi llegamos a la salida. Allí nos detendremos y podrás desayunar.

La joven asintió y llevó sus manos a su estómago, la verdad traía un poco de hambre. No quería ser una carga para la inspección del Goblin Slayer así que cuando la Recepcionista les dio el suministro de comida para llevar, partieron de inmediato.

El túnel era bastante largo y por lógica, seguro les tomaría horas recorrerlo, sin embargo nuevamente gracias a la magia terrestre del Enano anciano, la travesía de les hizo bastante corta y les recortó el tiempo de camino más de la mitad.

Justo al salir de aquel túnel, todos se encontraron estupefactos por lo que veían.

-Aquí… Aquí no hay nada. -comentó decepcionada la Elfa arquera al ver que salían en una extensa llanura.

Efectivamente, los aventureros emergieron en una zona amplia y bastante alejada de la ciudad capital.

-¿En dónde estamos? -preguntó la joven sacerdotisa.

-Parece que estamos al sur de la ciudad. -puntualizó el Enano.

-Si mi opinión es de interés, esos manantiales de por allí son conocidos. Sí seguimos más al sur podemos llegar a mis tierras. -comentó el hombre lagarto.

La elfa frunció el ceño y le miró con reproche.

-¿Pero qué dices lagartija? ¡Tus tierras están más allá de las montañas! ¡A kilómetros de aquí! Lo que me preocupa son esas cadenas montañosas de allá. -señaló la arquera.

-¿Qué tienen de preocupante esas montañas? -preguntó la sacerdotisa.

-Pues verás… -la elfa aprovechó el momento para desquitarse con su compañera y asustarla un poco, aprovechando también el hecho de que se preparaba para comer.

La pequeña sacerdotisa se sentó debajo de uno de los árboles para abrir su canasta y sacar unos aperitivos.

-Dicen que en esas montañas habitan… _Dragones…_ -susurró la arquera fingiendo miedo y preocupación.

La rubia abrió de golpe sus ojos y casi se atraganta con su emparedado. Rápidamente llevó sus manos a su pecho.

-¿Dra… dragones? -musitó ella preocupada.

-¡Así es! ¡Feroces dragones que chamuscan todo y devoran sin compasión a exploradores y aventureros como nosotros!

La sacerdotisa tragó saliva y comenzó ligeramente a temblar, sin apartarle la vista de las montañas a lo lejos.

-De hecho, los dragones son inmunes ante la magia… No importa que hechizo o poder tengas, ningún tipo de conjuro les afecta.

¡La joven clérigo tragó aún más saliva al imaginarse tal barbaridad! Si un dragón los atacara… ¿¡Qué podría hacer ella!? ¡Si no le afectaría ninguno de sus hechizos!

La elfa arquera notó rápidamente como su compañera palidecía del miedo y comenzaba a temblar más notoriamente, allí no pudo resistir más la diversión y soltó en risa.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Te hubieras visto! ¡Casi te orinas encima! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

La joven rubia se ruborizó toda por la vergüenza, llevó sus manos a sus ojos tapándoselos y evitando ser vista por sus amigos.

-Qué mala eres orejas. -le comentó el Enano. -No se han visto dragones en cientos de años.

-En efecto, su población ha casi desaparecido del mapa. -agregó el Lagarto Chamán. -Aún así, lo dicho por nuestra espontánea compañera no es del todo falso, los dragones frecuentan más en las montañas más elevadas, es allí donde hacen sus nidos… De hecho, yo vi un enorme dragón hace algunos años atrás.

El comentario del lizerman asustó aún más a la sacerdotisa, mientras que el Enano se cuestionó acerca de tales afirmaciones, por otro lado la Elfa arquera mostró interés y le preguntó.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo fue eso?

-Bueno, estaba con un grupo de expedición explorando en las cimas altas de una de las montañas de mi región. Buscábamos precisamente varios huesos de dragones para poder incrementar más la fuerza a nuestro favor, reviviendo a aliados ancestrales mucho más poderosos. Cuando de repente nos apareció de la nada un gigantesco dragón entre las nubes… ¡Fue aterrador!

La sacerdotisa cubrió su boca con sus manos a imaginarse la escena.

-¡Dimos por alto la exploración y salimos corriendo de allí! Sin embargo la criatura sobrevolaba sobre nosotros, era tan grande que cubría casi todo el sol. ¡De un bocado podía tragarse la taberna entera!

La sacerdotisa cubrió sus ojos y se estremeció al presenciar un feroz y hambriento dragón frente a ella.

Sin poder evitarlo, dio varios gemidos que captó la atención del Goblin Slayer.

Este se dirigió a donde estaban platicando sus compañeros y les habló.

-Todos han desayunado menos ella, tiene hambre y está débil. No los traje hasta aquí para contar cuentos fantasiosos, si gustan pueden regresar mejor a la ciudad.

Lo dicho por el chico sorprendió a todos, menos al Enano anciano. El cual se limitó a asentir.

La elfa arquera sintió inexplicablemente un fuerte desgarro en su estómago, como si le hubieran golpeado fuertemente en el.

Ella al ver como el Goblin Slayer la había "regañado" en su forma, rápidamente se disculpó al igual que el lagarto chamán.

-Lo… Lo siento Orcbolg… -se disculpó la arquera mientras observaba el suelo.

Por su parte el hombre lagarto le pidió disculpas varias veces, no quería ofender a nadie y mucho menos a su buen amigo.

-No importa. -comentó él.

Justamente allí, la sacerdotisa se disculpó apenada con su amigo. ¡No quería ser la causante de problemas en su trabajo!

-¡Di… Disculpa Goblin Slayer! -se disculpó mientras se levantaba y se inclinaba un poco hacia él.

El chico no comprendió bien el acto de ella, así que le preguntó.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-No quería… no quería que nadie se sintiera molesto por mi cobardía.

-Ya veo… No te preocupes. -para sorpresa de todos, el chico suavizó su voz y le ordenó gentilmente. -Come, tienes hambre.

La chica se ruborizó literalmente y le asintió con una sonrisa para proseguir a desayunar.

La elfa arquera no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos por esta escena… Ahora que podía ver mejor, el comentario de su no tan agradable compañero Enano, le dejaba apreciar mejor las cosas. En cierto punto el Goblin Slayer se comportaba más amable y gentil con su compañera que con ella… ¡Y que con cualquier otra! Esto hizo a la arquera pensar ciertas cosas que quizás pudiera utilizar a su favor.

El Enano la miraba con cierta expresión de decepción.

No muy lejos de alli, una sombra se ocultaba en un arbusto… Observando y escuchando a los aventureros, dicha figura estaba mezclada con las hojas y ramas de los árboles haciendo casi indetectable su presencia.

-¡Ja! -rió por lo bajo para ocultarse mejor.

El Goblin Slayer sintió esto y no pudo evitar voltear a ver dónde creía provenir.

-¿Goblin Slayer? -preguntó la joven sacerdotisa al ver a su amigo.

Él buscó con su mirada el posible sitio, pero habían tantos arbustos y árboles que se movían por las ráfagas de viento, que creyó que se trataba nada más que eso mismo.

-¿Sí? -preguntó él dirigiéndose a su amiga.

Ella aún continuaba desayunando, por lo que le preguntó qué ocurría. El chico negó con la cabeza asegurándole que había creído escuchar algo.

La joven chica le sonrió y le dijo.

-Goblin Slayer, tú tampoco has desayunado bien. ¿Recuerdas? Solo tenías unos pequeño trozos de pan contigo.

-Solo como lo necesario. -aclaró él.

La chica movió su cabeza y le respondió.

-Ven Goblin Slayer, te daré uno de mis emparedados. -dijo mientras tocaba la grama con una de sus manos.

-Descuida, estoy bien.

-No te excedes demasiado… -pausó ella para agachar un poco su cabeza y ruborizarse. -Me acompañarás a comer.

El chico lo pensó un poco y tras ver como los demás compañeros de aventuras estaban explorando la zona, decidió sentarse al lado de la clérigo y aceptar uno de sus emparedados.

Ella sonriente, le deseó un buen apetito.

-Esto es extraño uhmm… -balbuceó el Enano anciano.

El lagarto chamán no pudo evitar escuchar a su amigo, así que se acercó y le preguntó qué ocurría.

-¿Sucede algo mi estimado amigo?

-Uhmm… Es más una corazonada. -respondió.

-¿Y sobre qué?

-Creo que el corta barbas lo explicaría mejor que yo. -el Enano dio media vuelta y caminó a dónde se encontraba el asesino de duendes.

El goblin Slayer continuaba desayunando con su amiga, de hecho no pudo evitar el comentarle respecto al aperitivo.

-Está delicioso.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Unos exploradores lo llaman "Emparedado" ¡Es bastante bueno!

-Ya veo. -se limitó como es de su costumbre, pero al ver el gesto de reproche de su amiga, cambió rápidamente su forma de hablar. -Quiero decir, está muy bueno.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa y miró el terreno.

-¡Es hermoso este sitio! No recuerdo haber venido por aquí.

El chico la miró y asintió.

-Son tierras apartadas de la civilización, aunque no entran como tierras inhóspitas, casi no se circula debido a que no hay nada a kilómetros. -aclaró el chico.

Ambos jóvenes dirigieron su mirada a dónde provenía el enano anciano.

-Corta barbas, hay algo que quizás le parezca interesante.

El asesino alzó mejor su mirada y le preguntó.

-¿Qué es?

-En nuestras tierras cuando excavados túneles subterráneos, siempre lo hacemos cerca del lugar al que queremos acceder. En este caso, el túnel fue creado muy apartado de la ciudad, le tomarían a los molestos Goblins pasar semanas y semanas excavando para poder llegar a la armería. Si no hubiera sido por mi hechizo de transporte de subsuelo, aún estaríamos a mitad de camino hasta acá.

El Goblin Slayer se levantó y le contestó casi de inmediato.

-Temía algo así. -esto captó la atención de todos sus amigos. -Los Goblins a pesar de ser expertos excavando y creando túneles, no lo hacen para llegar a un sitio específico. Ellos crean cuevas para usarla como refugios y establecimientos para resguardar a las crías que tienen con las mujeres raptadas. -el pausó un poco y continuó. -¿Tienes algún hechizo que te revele si hay más túneles cerca?

El Enano anciano asintió y de inmediato canalizó su magia en la palma de su mano, reposandola en el suelo para emitir ondas en toda la zona.

Tras unos minutos este se levantó y negó con la cabeza.

-Al parecer, este es el único túnel a kilómetros de aquí.

El goblin Slayer se cuestionó un poco y trató de pensarlo mejor. La sacerdotisa se acercó un poco a él y le preguntó algo que le hizo reflexionar aún más.

-Goblin Slayer… ¿Y si el túnel no lo hizo un goblin?

-¿A qué te refieres hija? -le preguntó el Enano anciano.

-Bue… bueno… El túnel no se parece mucho a los otros en que hemos estado anteriormente… Pa… pareciera haberlo hecho otra cosa.

Mientras los chicos hablaban una figura los miraba entre la maleza, arrastrándose por el área y acercándose sigilosamente por la espalda.

La elfa arquera se acercó a la sacerdotisa y le respondió.

-Uhmm…~ Creo que no estás tan equivocada. Este túnel me parece conocido, ya lo he visto en alguna ocasión.

Todos voltearon a ella, la cual traía sus manos en su nuca.

-Creo… creo que estos túneles eran creados por Gus… ¡Cuidado! -la peliverde en un rápido movimiento ordenó a todos apartarse del sitio.

Un inmenso gusano salió ferozmente entre los arbustos y abalanzándose con furia hacia los aventureros.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh! -gritó la joven sacerdotisa aferrándose con fuerza a su bastón.

-¿¡Un Gusano de cavernas!? ¿¡Qué está haciendo aquí!? -preguntó impactado el Enano anciano.

-¿¡Que qué está haciendo aquí!? ¡Nos quiere comer eso es! -le respondió la arquera mientras sacaba su arco y lo recargaba con varias flechas al mismo tiempo.

La arquera disparó constantes flechas a la cara de la criatura, haciendole retroceder. Sin embargo la criatura se enfureció aún más y rugió con furia, abriendo su boca y dejando ver monstruosos colmillos filosos en ella.

El Goblin Slayer se preparó, sacando su escudo y daga. ¡Jamás se había enfrentado a algo así! No podía tratar de enfrentarlo cuerpo a cuerpo porque lo barrería en segundos y tampoco conocía las características de la criatura.

El Lagarto chamán aprovechó el retroceso del gusano para levantar consigo tres soldados esqueléticos, pero estos traían algo distinto. Llevaban una especie de escudo de huesos y una especie de espada ósea afilada.

-¡Ataquen! -ordenó este a sus criaturas las cuales saltaron velozmente al gusano, atacándolo por varias partes y logrando retrocederlo aún más.

La batalla parecía de momento estar a favor de los aventureros, cuando de repente la criatura rugió con cólera y se sumergió como un relámpago a la tierra.

La elfa arquera notó esto y llamó a todos a cubrirse en la cima de algún árbol o roca cercana.

-¡Rápido! ¡No tenemos mucho tiempo! -con su agilidad fue la primera en alcanzar la cima de un grueso árbol y posicionarse en el preparando su puntería para cuando surgiera la bestia.

Por otro lado; el Enano anciano sabiendo que solo le quedaba un hechizo, decidió cubrirse detrás de una gran piedra y utilizando su experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, se camufló con la roca.

El lagarto chamán se subió a uno de sus esbirros y lo subieron rápidamente a la copa de uno de los árboles.

El Goblin Slayer se dirigió corriendo a uno de ellos, cuando le llamó la atención su amiga y se detuvo en seco.

La joven sacerdotisa intentaba correr lo mas rápido que podia, pero debido a su pequeña estatura, su toga y su no tan activa condición física, apenas y podía correr lo suficiente para moverse.

El chico se devolvió lo más rápido posible para tomarla entre sus brazos y correr entre los arbustos.

La elfa arquera sintió algo de celos en esto y no pudo evitar apretar sus dientes en señal de enojo. ¡Ella quería ser llevada por él! Desgraciadamente sus celos no duraron mucho cuando de repente salió la criatura ferozmente de la tierra, levantando al Goblin Slayer y a su amiga, estampandolos contra el terreno.

La elfa arquera se aferró a su arco y comenzó a lanzarle una lluvia de flechas al gusano. Este recibió todas las flechas en su lomo y rápidamente se sumergió de nuevo en la tierra.

-¡Rápido! ¡Muévanse! -les gritó la alta Elfa a sus amigos en el suelo.

El enano anciano escuchó y les gritó desde su roca.

-¡No! ¡Quédense en ese sitio y no se muevan! ¡No hagan ningún movimiento!

La arquera preocupada por la seguridad de sus amigos, le gritó.

-¿¡Estás loco viejo!? ¡Los matarán!

-¡No! ¡Los gusanos de cavernas son completamente ciegos! ¡Ellos se guían por el movimiento y sonido generado en la tierra para atrapar a sus presas! -aclaró el Enano.

Los chicos se miraron fijamente y la sacerdotisa involuntariamente abrazó al Goblin Slayer, aferrándose a su abdomen y recostándose lo más que podía. ¡Estaba en pánico ante tal criatura!

El chico la recostó a su cuerpo y esperó lo peor, la criatura avanzaba por la tierra abriéndose camino y dirigiéndose hacia los dos, cuando de repente paró en seco justo antes de llegar.

El goblin Slayer cubrió con su mano la boca de la chica y mitigó todo el ruido producido. La criatura al verse confundida y sin señal de vibraciones, salió a la superficie para poder utilizar su olfato.

¡Gran error!

El lagarto chamán aprovechó esa oportunidad para mandar a sus esbirros al lomo de la criatura, apuñaleándole y cortándole con los filos óseos de sus armas.

La criatura trataba de quitárselos frenéticamente, cuando el goblin Slayer vio una posible oportunidad y se abalanzó hacia ella con su daga, clavándosela en su pecho.

La criatura agonizando de dolor, se sacudió fuertemente logrando quitarse a todos de encima.

El chico cayó de golpe al suelo, pero la sacerdotisa le ayudó a reincorporarse.

Los esbirros cayeron azotados al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos.

La elfa arquera intentaba seguir atacando a la criatura, pero por desgracia…

-¡Demonios! -exclamó al ver que ya no tenía más flechas en su mochila.

El gusano de caverna se reincorporó y logró localizar donde se encontraba el goblin Slayer y la sacerdotisa, a unos pocos metros de el. Este se sumergió a la tierra de nuevo y se lanzó como un misil hacia ellos.

Todos esperaron lo peor… Cuando la joven sacerdotisa tomó su bastón y con determinación exclamó.

-¡Oh piadosa madre tierra que rebosas de piedad… Por el poder de la tierra concédenos a nosotros los débiles el poder de tu fuerza! ¡Terremoto! -esto último llamó la atención de todos los aventureros, sorprendiéndolos al instante.

De repente el suelo empezó a moverse con furia y en el acto la enorme criatura salió expulsada del suelo a una increíble velocidad.

Fue tanto la fuerza con la que fue expulsada, que terminó cayendo a kilómetros de distancia a lo lejos, azotándose fuertemente contra el piso y aparentemente muriendo al instante.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos. ¿¡Desde cuando ella conocía ese hechizo!?

¿¡Desde cuando utilizaba hechizos ofensivos y no defensivos!? El lagarto chamán estuvo impresionado, jamás creyó presenciar eso.

Por su parte, el Enano anciano estaba impactado. Los enanos conocían todo tipo de magia terrestre, pero manipular la tierra para crear un terremoto a su antojo era casi imposible. Primero dominar un terremoto implicaba controlar su fuerza y magnitud, sin eso el ataque podía ser devastador. Sin embargo la pequeña chica lo hizo completamente dominado. ¡Era impresionante!

La joven rubia suspiró y cayó al suelo debido al agotamiento. No había practicado tal hechizo antes, aún así ya tenía conocimiento de este.

El goblin Slayer la tomó en sus brazos y evitó su caída. -¿Estás bien?

Ella le sonrió delicadamente y se ruborizó un poco. -Sí. -le contestó ella.

-No sabía que podías hacer tal cosa. -le susurró el asesino de duendes.

La chica se sonrojó y le respondió algo apenada.

-¿Es… estuvo mal?

-No. -negó él casi de inmediato. -Me sorprendió ver un hechizo así viniendo de ti.

-La… la Madre Tierra siempre tiene hechizos disponibles para nosotros los débiles… Ella siempre nos cuidará Goblin Slayer.

El chico iba a responderle cuando de repente hizo un rápido movimiento y apartó justo al instante del camino a la joven sacerdotisa.

-¿¡Pero qué!? -preguntó al unísono la alta Elfa y el lagarto chamán.

Justo en donde estaban los chicos, cayó una flecha enemiga.

El Goblin Slayer miró detalladamente la flecha y comentó. -Está cubierta con veneno. -él rápidamente se levantó y colocó su escudo por adelante, manteniéndose frente de la chica.

El miró a todas direcciones en busca del posible atacante.

Tras mirar más detalladamente observó que en uno de las árboles se movia un figura de pequeño tamaño.

-¡Goblin! -exclamó el chico y se abalanzó a toda velocidad hacia el árbol.

Una vez allí este de un gran salto llegó a la copa y sacando otra de sus dagas se preparó para el enfrentamiento.

Cuando…

-¡Goblin Slayer!

.

.

.

-Mi señor, ¿Para que cortamos tantos árboles? ¿Construiremos chozas como esos traidores? -preguntó uno de los altos generales Goblins del nuevo líder.

Inmensas cantidades de Goblins talaban árboles de sus cimientos, ramas y troncos por igual lo utilizaban a su beneficio.

El alto señor Goblin sonrió y le respondió.

-El terreno es tu mejor amigo, cuando menos crean nuestros enemigos que nos han acorralado, sufrirán en cuerpo y alma. ¡Quiero que sepan todos que desde este día, la raza Goblin ha dado un paso en el progreso! ¡Levántense hacia un nuevo y glorioso destino hermanos! -exclamó este levantando sus manos y dejando ver decenas de trampas filosas con troncos, ramas y metales.

-Pronto les llegará a todos ¡La justicia!

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará.**_

Notas de autor: Me gustaría aclarar qué este "Lord Goblin" se distingue ligeramente a los que vimos en el anime; al menos en la primera temporada. Se diferencia en las siguientes maneras:

1) Posee una alta inteligencia más allá que cualquier otro Goblin visto por nosotros.

2) Su manera de léxico es superior y casi perfecta, a tal grado de estar a la par o incluso superar a los de otras criaturas de la serie, como el Lizerman.

3) Cada capítulo es importante, se irán descubriendo lo que él en verdad quiere.

4) Su figura es parecida a la de un chico humano, con la diferencia de ser verde y un poco más bajo. (Es delgado)

5) Mientras avance la historia, se podrá apreciar mejor su kit de habilidades.

PD2: Doy gracias a los videojuegos Pokémon y World of Warcraft, dado a que mediante progrese la historia se verán ciertos guiños a estos juegos, como en el actual episodio donde se utilizó "Terremoto" mientras el enemigo "Excavaba"

PD3: Aviso de antemano que posiblemente vengan capítulos donde todo puede pasar.


	5. La Prisión

Goblin Slayer no me pertenece.

¡Aquí el capitulo 5! Muchas gracias por sus Reviews :D!

 **Re-editado**

 _Surgieron varios problemas en la escritura, cuando lo pasé nuevamente algunas cosas se cambiaron y aunque fueron muy mínimas, cada palabra puede ser realmente importante en el desarrollo de la misma. Me disculpo por tales errores, me he tardado tanto en actualizar que quiero ponerme al día, por favor dejen sus opiniones me gustaría mucho leerlos :D_

¡Disfruten!

.

.

.

Tras escuchar varios murmullos a lo lejos, los molestos resplandores del sol golpeaban sus ojos, haciendo que el asesino de duende despertara bruscamente.

Lo primero que notó fue un molesto dolor proveniente de su abdomen, seguido de que se encontraba sin su pechera ni casco, teniendo todo el torso desnudo y la cabeza descubierta. Esto hubiera sido inquietante si se hubiera encontrado a campo abierto, para su fortuna estaba ya en su habitación de la posada.

-¡Goblin Slayer! -le exclamó muy alegre la joven sacerdotisa.

El chico volteó a dónde estaba ella, la cual se encontraba de pie frente a él acompañada de la Cow Girl.

-¡Despertaste! -exclamó también la pelirosa. -¿Cómo te sientes?

Él guardó silencio unos segundos para lograr recordar un poco lo sucedido, sin embargo nada se le vino a su memoria.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo es que llegué hasta aquí? -preguntó un poco confuso.

La sacerdotisa se acercó a él y tímidamente se sentó en la cama.

-Te… Te hirieron Goblin Slayer… -respondió ella por lo bajo.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? -preguntó nuevamente, tratando de recordar mejor.

Lo último que se le vino a su cabeza fue al ver visto una silueta entre los árboles, la cual le había disparado una flecha envenenada. Él había corrido en dirección a esta y había saltado de un fuerte impulso hasta la copa del árbol, para encarar al agresor… Desde allí no recordó más.

La joven clérigo lo miró con tristeza y aferró sus manos.

-Cuando saltaste a lo alto de los árboles, había una trampa y caíste en ella… -la chica pausó para calmarse un poco, recordando la escena pasada. -Qu… Quedaste clavado a ella…

El Goblin Slayer de pronto recordó lo sucedido, una trampa fabricada a base de troncos con la punta bien afilada, unidos de tal forma uno encima del otro que al impactar contra un objetivo lo dejaba clavado y sentenciado a una muerte segura.

Sí bien, este tipo de trampas era más que nada para atrapar Jabalíes, Ciervos y demás animales salvajes, también eran utilizadas de vez en cuando para herir gravemente al enemigo. Eran trampas conocidas por su sutiliza, engaño y creatividad, aún no matando al enemigo lo dejaría en condiciones bastante considerables, por lo cual estaría vulnerable y vendido a una muerte segura.

-¿Goblin Slayer? -preguntó la rubia al ver a su amigo pensativo.

El chico reaccionó y asintió.

-Ya recuerdo, esto es grave. -pausó para girarse y tratar de levantarse de la cama. -La situación se agrava más.

Ambas chicas se miraron sin lograr entender a qué se refería su amigo, la pelirosa inmediatamente le preguntó qué ocurría.

Éste intentó levantarse pero aún sentía un ligero dolor en todo su abdomen, estómago y espalda, por lo que se sentó nuevamente.

-¡Goblin Slayer! -le regañó la joven clérigo. -Tu cuerpo aún reacciona al dolor que sentiste, todavía no te recuperas del todo.

Él la miró y observó su cuerpo, realmente se veía sano y sin señal de heridas o rupturas.

-¿Me sanaste?

Ella asintió con un ligero rubor.

-Sabes que siempre que lo necesites, te sanaré sin dudarlo Goblin Slayer. -le respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar pasar tal escena, ella sabía bien que desde hace ya unos años, su amigo había entablado una especie de buena amistad con la sacerdotisa, después de todo ambos iban juntos a cualquier misión.

-Gracias. -dijo el peliblanco, captando de inmediato la atención de ambas jóvenes.

Por su parte la rubia se sentía apenada y halagada, dándole una cálida sonrisa. Por su parte, la pelirosa se sintió extraña… Desde lo más profundo de su ser, un sentimiento extraño y a la vez molesto, comenzaba a invadirla.

De repente el chico la sacó de su pequeño trance, al escuchar su voz.

-¿Qué sucedió después de que quedara inconsciente?

La sacerdotisa le aclaró mejor lo sucedido, esta le explicó que quedó literalmente empalado entre los filosos troncos que salieron disparados de la nada a través del frondoso árbol.

 _-¡Goblin Slayer! -le gritó en completo shock la joven sacerdotisa al ver a su amigo atravesado por varios troncos afilados en una especie de trampa._

 _-¡Orcbolg! -gritó la Elfa que de inmediato se abalanzó desde su árbol hasta donde se encontraba el asesino de duendes, saltando entre ramas en ramas de los demás árboles._

 _El Lagarto y el Enano anciano llegaron hacia su posición y de inmediato tomaron una formación de ataque en busca del responsable, sin embargo no lograron percibir a nadie._

 _-¡Demonios! -gritó frustrado el de escamas al notar que el susodicho autor desapareció._

 _-Quien sea que estaba aquí… Ya no está. -comentó el Enano tras ayudar a romper los ligamentos de aquella trampa._

 _-¡Goblin Slayer! -gritó nuevamente la joven sacerdotisa llegando corriendo hasta él._

 _-¡Vamos Orcbolg! ¡Resiste! -gritaba la alta Elfa terminando de liberar a su amigo de la presión de los troncos, haciendo que cayera bruscamente al suelo._

 _Afortunadamente, el Lagarto logró atraparlo entre sus brazos y acomodarlo en el suelo, dándole espacio a la pequeña chica._

 _La sacerdotisa de inmediato concentró todo su poder y lo empezó a sanar físicamente…_

 _-¿¡Por qué no reacciona!? -preguntó eufórica la alta Elfa al no ver cambio alguno en su amigo._

 _-¿Está bien? ¿Sigue con vida? -preguntó el Enano anciano, mostrando claramente su preocupación por su camarada y colega de viajes._

 _La sacerdotisa terminó su hechizo de sanación y tras suspirar un poco, les respondió._

 _-Descuiden, está bien. Sin embargo…_

 _-¿Sin embargo…? -preguntó la peliverde._

 _-Sin embargo… Desde que lo trajimos de vuelta a la vida con el hechizo de resurrección, Goblin Slayer es más propenso a que su cuerpo no reaccione de inmediato a las sanaciones. -agregó la rubia._

 _Los demás aventureros no lograron entender bien a qué se refería, así que nuevamente la elfa arquera preguntó buscando mejor respuesta._

 _-¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-No por nada el hechizo de resurrección es una habilidad especial y poco usada. No solo por su método en componentes… -pausó la sacerdotisa para cerrar los ojos y evitar sonrojarse, recordando lo vergonzosa y apenada que estaba aquella vez en que se desnudó por completo y durmió con el Goblin Slayer._

 _El Lagarto al captar por donde iba su amiga y compañera de aventuras, prosiguió continuar la explicación._

 _-El hechizo también trae secuelas y efectos secundarios al cuerpo del usuario… Varía según la persona en que se les aplicó el hechizo._

 _-Sí. -asintió rápidamente la joven rubia. -Hasta ahora según vi en el templo, solo 3 personas han recibido la bendición de la resurrección y Goblin Slayer es una de ellas._

 _-¿Y…? Aún no logro entender bien. -cuestionó un tanto perdida arquera._

 _-Significa; Orejas Largas, que Corta Barbas tardará más en sanar que antes. ¿No? -interrumpió el Enano._

 _La sacerdotisa negó con la cabeza y respondió._

 _-Él sanará igual que antes, pero su cuerpo ahora tardará en entender que ha sanado… Es… Es difícil de explicar. -musitó la joven chica._

 _-Sí me permite aclararlo. -esta vez interrumpió el de escamas. -El señor Asesino de Goblins ahora tiene un desequilibrio entre su mente y su cuerpo. Lo natural de las criaturas de este mundo es que lo que percibe con el cuerpo, inmediatamente lo sientan gracias a su mente. Sin embargo el hechizo de la resurrección, le alteró este balance por lo cual ahora todo lo que sienta en su cuerpo… Lo sentirá muy antes de que suceda o mucho después. -concluyó el lagarto._

 _El Enano meditó un poco mientras acariciaba su barba con la mano, para darle una mirada a su amigo inconsciente y comentar._

 _-Lo mejor será regresar a la ciudad, todos estamos exhaustos y expuestos a cualquier peligro. Esta batalla contra el gusano de cavernas nos dejó al descubierto y aprovechando que aún me queda un solo hechizo por hoy, utilicémoslo sabiamente para devolvernos por donde vinimos._

 _La Elfa arquera le preguntó curiosa de cómo haría eso, si gastó 2 hechizos para llegar hasta allí._

 _-Me alegra que lo notaras Orejas Largas, uno de mis hechizos tiene un truco. ¿Recuerdas al que llamaste una ilusión? -la chica asintió. -El hechizo persiste durante varias horas dentro del túnel, combinándolo a la inversa con el mismo que utilicé para acortar camino, podemos literalmente transportarnos al inicio del túnel. -concluyó con una sonrisa llena de orgullo._

 _Esto sorprendió realmente a la Elfa, no creía que el Enano estuviera lleno de trucos._

 _-¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Y por qué no lo has utilizado en otras exploraciones eh!? ¡Cómo la vez de aquel Trasgo en esa cueva! -exclamó enojada y exaltada la peliverde._

 _-Tranquila Orejas Largas… En aquel tiempo obviamente no poseía tales habilidades, al igual que la pequeña clérigo yo también descubro varias técnicas nuevas en ciertos momentos._

 _El comentario del Enano hizo captar la atención del lagarto, el cual se dirigió a la joven sacerdotisa._

 _-¡Oh, es verdad! Como sabrá mi estimada y joven amiga, yo también soy un sacerdote… Sin embargo en mis años de aventuras y experiencias nunca antes había visto que un Sacerdote manejara el hechizo terremoto… Creí que se buscaba el camino a la paz y serenidad._

 _La sacerdotisa se incomodó un poco y no pudo evitar preocuparse._

 _-Eh… bue… bueno… Yo…_

 _El lagarto rápidamente la interrumpió._

 _-¡Me gustaría mejorar mis habilidades como sacerdote! Si usted tiene tiempo y podría darme varios pequeños consejos y entrenamientos, me sentiría muy alegre._

 _La joven sacerdotisa se sonrojó apenada por tales propuestas, realmente ella era una simple novata y algo torpe en ciertos sentidos, ya casi habían pasado 3 años desde que decidió ser una aventurera y aún seguía en rango de Obsidiana… Aunque la ambición o superación no estaban en sus ideales, le gustaría estar cerca del mismo rango que su amigo, así a ambos se les daría posiblemente mejores misiones._

 _-¿Qué pasó colega? ¿Ya no quieres que te siga dando instrucciones de Chamán? -le preguntó el Enano anciano mirándolo de reojo._

 _El lagarto sacerdote negó con la cabeza y algo apenado le respondió._

 _-Me gustaría perfeccionar mis habilidades tanto en sacerdote como chamán._

… _._

…

 _.._

-Ya veo… -dijo el peliblanco mientras tomaba un poco de agua de uno de los vasos en la mesa de noche.

-Goblin Slayer… Disculpa mi pregunta pero… -pausó la joven rubia moviendo sus dedos en señal de timidez. -¿A qué te referías con lo de era grave?:

El chico colocó el vaso de nuevo en su sitio y al mismo tiempo tomó su yelmo el cual reposa justo al lado para obsérvalo un rato.

-Aquello que vi en el árbol… Era un Goblin. -las chicas lo miraron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que continuó. -Un Goblin que sabe armar y elaborar trampas creativas a base de recursos prácticamente ilimitados… Eso ya no es tanto un Goblin… Hace años atrás, era un experto en todo referente a Goblins. Sabía que querían, que hacían, dónde atacarían y donde se refugiarían… Al principio no eran más que una plaga despreciable que no razonaban ni sorprendía por sus acciones predecibles… Pero. -el chico apretó fuertemente su yelmo, captando la atención de ambas chicas. -Conforme iban pasando el tiempo ellos fueron aprendiendo, desarrollándose… Evolucionando… Por ello siempre me encargo de exterminarlos a todos, matar a cada uno de ellos y destruir todas sus comunidades… Porque si uno sobrevive a un enfrentamiento… Se adaptará, crecerá y la próxima vez que lo veas… Seguramente te matará.

El chico se colocó su Yelmo y recitó.

-La imaginación es un arma poderosa, quienes no la usen... Mueren primero. Un Goblin creativo es un Goblin con imaginación, ese que estuvo en el árbol era un merodeador… El primero que veo en tener tal habilidad.

.

.

.

Tras pasar unas horas en la habitación del Goblin Slayer en la taberna; los tres chicos decidieron bajar a la posada, donde justo al terminar de bajar las escaleras, el _Lancero_ le dio un cordial y cálido saludo a su querido amigo.

-¡Vaya Goblin Slayer! ¿Bajando de tu habitación con esas dos acompañantes? ¡No sabía que te gustaba un buen trío! ¡Eres toda una amenaza eh! -el comentario sin duda alguna molestó a la pelirosa y a la Guild Girl, la cual estaba escuchando desde su lugar en la recepción.

La sacerdotisa se puso roja de inmediato al escuchar semejante barbaridad. ¿¡Qué dirían las sacerdotisas del templo!?

Al Goblin Slayer por su parte no le pareció importarle mucho así que hizo caso omiso y de dirigió al tablón de anuncios.

-¿Goblins? -preguntó a la Guild Girl sin apartarle la vista al cartel.

-¡Buenas tardes Goblin Slayer! ¿¡Ya te encuentras mejor!? -le preguntó eufórica la rubia. -Supimos que sufriste un accidente en la expl… -la chica fue interrumpida en seco por él.

-¿Goblins? -nuevamente preguntó al no poder ver ningún boletín en referencia a los duendes.

-Ehheheh… -la chica balbuceó un poco para reincorporarse… A veces olvidaba lo testarudo y mal educado que solía ser este hombre. -La verdad… Nada Goblin Slayer… Sé bien al igual que todos que la armería fue destruida por los Goblins pero desde entonces ningún pueblerino o ciudadano dentro o fuera de los muros fronterizos ha avistado algún Goblin.

El chico dio un mejor vistazo al cartel sin mensaje alguno… Él sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, sin embargo no podía hacer algo. No tenía pistas, no había perímetros, no había un patrón claro.

Los Goblins que destruyeron la armería, se infiltraron por primera vez a la ciudad capital, demostrando claramente que era vulnerable a un ataque Goblin al igual que cualquier otro sitio. Sin embargo la única pista que había era un túnel… Un extraño túnel que no se parecía completamente a los túneles hechos por los Goblins, un túnel que los llevó a kilómetros de distancia de la ciudad a una zona despejada, solo rodeada por árboles en perfectos estados y a un ataque de un solo Goblin el cual utilizó flechas envenenadas y a parte de todo eso… Elaboró una ingeniosa y peligrosa trampa a base de árboles…

-Un momento… -pausó el goblin Slayer al recordar al que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

La Guild Girl se acercó a él y le preguntó qué le ocurría.

-¿Qué sucede Goblin Slayer?

-Los Goblins aprenden de dos formas, sobreviviendo a un combate directo o a uno indirecto. Para que legalmente se pueda ganar dinero o trabajar como aventurero se tiene que venir obligatoriamente para acá… ¿Existe algún aventurero que maneje tácticas de combate sutiles o a base de venenos? -preguntó el chico.

La rubia algo confusa, negó con la cabeza y le respondió.

-Los aventureros no aprueban tales técnicas tan bajas como el veneno o trampas, desde siempre aquí han venido héroes a buscar misiones y ayudar a los más necesitados. Fuertes guerreros que luchan por una causa o porque necesitan recursos económicos… La hermandad realmente no tolera tales actividades como el manejo de venenos, son mortales y casi no existen antídotos para la mayoría de ellos. -respondió con firmeza la Recepcionista.

El goblin Slayer se volteó y la encaró para preguntarle mejor.

-¿Y el chico explorador que intentó matarte con aquella daga envenenada?

La Recepcionista rápidamente abrió los ojos al recordar mejor el pasado…

-Rhea… El Explorador… -susurró la chica.

-¿En dónde está ahora el chico?

La Guild Girl tragó saliva al imaginarse lo peor.

-Rhea está en prisión, recuerda Goblin Slayer… Después de intentar matarnos a ambos en la torre, lo apresaron, lo degradaron y lo metieron en la prisión subterránea de la ciudad.

El chico miró de reojo a la sacerdotisa y a la Cow Girl, las cuales estaban conversando a cierta distancia de ellos dos.

Él dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la recepcionista y le habló.

-Necesito un favor.

Ella se sorprendió ante este acto inesperado de parte suya, pero le asintió sin prejuicios.

-Entretenla, iré a ver inspeccionar al chico. -este se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir, cuando lo detuvo la Guild Girl.

-Goblin Slayer. ¿Por qué lo irás a ver? No entiendo…

-Por seguridad. -dijo fríamente.

-¿Y… a quién entretengo? ¿¡Irás tú solo!?

-Sí… No le menciones a donde fui ni por qué. -nuevamente respondió fríamente.

-Goblin Slayer… -lo llamó la rubia, éste la miró de reojo. -Cuídate por favor, él es peligroso… -le pidió con cierto miedo la Guild Girl.

El chico sin perder más tiempo se retiró del lugar, llamando de inmediato la atención de sus dos amigas. Ambas decidieron ir detrás suyo, cuando la chica del gremio las detuvo.

-¡Chicas! ¡Esperen! -les dijo mostrando una falsa sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó la pelirosa.

-¿A dónde va Goblin Slayer Uketsuke-san? -preguntó la joven sacerdotisa.

La guild girl se incomodó un poco y trató de tranquilizarse, rápidamente inventó una pequeña mentira para despistar a sus amigas.

-Ahhh… Pues si… Dijo que iba a bus...buscar algo y me pidió que les hiciera compañía mientras regresaba, ya vuelve. ¡Jejeje!

Ambas jóvenes se miraron algo confundidas. ¿Qué iba a buscar el goblin Slayer?

Mientras tanto afuera; no muy lejos de la taberna, el Goblin Slayer caminaba en dirección a la prisión, cuando de repente se topa en su camino con la Elfa arquera.

-¡Ah! -exclamó ella al toparse con su compañero justo al frente. -¡Orcbolg! ¡Veo que ya estás mejor! ¡Qué bueno!

-Sí. -respondió él.

-Nos… Nos tenías muy preocupados… -comentó ella por lo bajo mientras bajaba su mirada y se ruborizaba un poco. -Últimamente… me estoy preocupando mucho por tu salud Orcbolg… Creo que te estás arriesgado mucho ¿Sabes? -ella cerró sus ojos y comenzó a mover su pie tímidamente de un lado a otro. -Me dio mucha impotencia verte… verte así clavado en ese árbol… ¡Fue muy horrible! Tú… tú no tienes porqué pasar tales cosas, trata de cuidarte un poco más Orcbolg… Tu salud siempre va de primero en especial... -la chica hizo una pausa para levantar su mirada hacia él y con una enorme sonrisa decirle. -¡En especial cuando tú aún me debes una c…! -la chica quedó impactada al ver que no veía por ningún lado a su amigo.

La peliverde miró por todos lados buscando al Goblin Slayer sin embargo no pudo visualizarlo en ningún sitio.

-¿Con quién hablas Orejas Largas? -preguntó el Enano Chamán un poco preocupado por la salud mental de su amiga de viajes.

-¿¡Ehhh!? ¿¡Y tú de dónde saliste viejo cochino!?

-¿Cómo? Yo estaba camino a una sesión de entrenamiento con mi camarada y socio de ejercicios, cuando te veo aquí hablando sola sin razón aparente.

La alta Elfa no tuvo más remedio que hacer un berrinche en frente del pobre Enano. ¡Ha buen momento tuvo que pasar por allí!

.

.

.

Mientras tanto…

Los fuertes y contantes sonidos retumbaban por todo el bosque, grandes árboles caían desplomándose uno a uno y entre los cimientos, una extraña pero gigantesca estructura comenzaba a levantarse poco a poco.

Los Goblins trabajan arduamente y sin descanso, marchando todo tipo de rocas, troncos y metales.

-Alto señor… -saludó un Lord Goblin arrodillándose ante su superior. -Lo prometido es deuda, mis seguidores le hemos traído todo el material llamado

 **acero** que hemos podido recolectar durante años. -agregó el Lord, señalando una buena cantidad de goblins trayendo todo tipo de materiales de acero, entre ellos destacaba espadas, armaduras, yelmos, entre diversidades.

El Alto Señor Goblin sonrió entre su capucha y asintió.

-Esplendido mi lord, sus servicios serán bien recompensados. -este hizo una pausa y dirigió su mirada a él. -Dime… ¿Alguna vez has visto o utilizado un hechizo de veneno?

-¿Hechizo de veneno? -preguntó este confuso, nunca antes había observado ni escuchado algo similar.

-Así es… Verás, para ganar una guerra se deben tener todas las posibilidades y ventajas a tu favor… Es por ello que mi padre fracasó en su conquista de una de las tierras de la capital humana. Las posibilidades no estaban todas a su favor.

El Lord Goblin no lograba entender del todo a qué se refería este.

-Los malditos humanos poseen algo que nuestra raza no domina del todo… la magia. Ellos tienen Chamanes, Sacerdotes, Magos, Brujos por igual… Nosotros apenas y tenemos chamanes y uno que otro Brujo por allí… Es hora de ir cambiando eso ¿No crees?

-¡Por supuesto mi señor! ¡Malditos humanos! ¡Tienen muchos magos a su favor!

-Exacto, pero pronto cambiará eso, de momento… Descubrí de una buena fuente el buen arte del envenenamiento, ¿Te gustaría aprenderlo? ¡Únete a mí y sé uno de mis campeones más cercanos!

El Lord Goblin se arrodilló de nuevo ante su líder y le suplicó tal ofrenda. El Alto señor Goblin le mostró el camino con sus demás campeones, mientras le sonreía y le susurró lo siguiente…

.

.

.

En la celda de la prisión subterránea de la ciudad capital… El Goblin Slayer caminaba entre los oscuros pasillos de la misma, iluminándose solamente con una antorcha.

Tras recorrer y observar varias celdas vacías, finalmente logró llegar a la de su objetivo. El cual se encontraba sentado en el suelo, dándole la espalda.

-¿Visitas? Debo sentirme… Halagado. -comentó el prisionero.

El goblin Slayer guardó silencio por unos segundos, mientras observaba fijamente las condiciones en la que estaba el ex aventurero.

-¿Sorprendido? Llevo viviendo aquí encerrado… en la oscuridad por ¿Cuánto? ¿3 años? Ya no recuerdo cuántas fiestas de Nochevieja me he perdido… Seguramente para ti deben de ser estupendo… Pasar tiempo con ella…

-Debes agradecer de que te permitieran seguir aún con vida. -comentó el asesino de goblins sin apartarle la vista.

-¡Ja! -dio una pequeña risa en señal de burla mientras sonreía, dándole aún la espalda. -Vivir en la oscuridad… encerrado y sin tener a nadie durante tanto tiempo… ¡Vaya que sí es vida! ¡JajaJajaJajaJa!

El guerrero guardó silencio un poco más para analizar el sitio, miró el techo, miró las paredes, el suelo… Todo parecía estar en orden, en especial el grillete que se mantenía atado a una de las piernas del chico.

-No debiste haber terminado así, chico… ¿Qué te motivó a este comportamiento? -le preguntó él Goblin Slayer

Rhea suspiró y bajó su cabeza.

-¡No lo sé hombre! Así son las personas… no todas son iguales, algunas quieren demostrar ciertas cosas a otras personas…

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó nuevamente el guerrero de plata.

-Siempre quise ser un héroe… ¡Ser algo! ¡Ser alguien! Ser recordado y amado por muchos… Sin embargo todo me salía mal… Cada vez que intentaba hacer bien una misión… Fracasaba y a los pocos días alguien la cumplía…

-Las misiones tienden a ser así todo el tiempo, sin embargo no es excusa. Cada día entran muchas misiones y todas son distintas.

-¡No solo misiones Goblin Slayer!... También otras cosas… amistades… es triste querer pertenecer a un grupo de personas y que estos te ignoren solo por no tener los mismos ingresos que ellos…

-El dinero no es excusa.

-¡Ja! Y los amigos tampoco… Al final cuando los necesitas… nunca están para ti… pero tú si tienes que estar para ellos… Y ni hablar del amor… pffffff… ¡No sabes cuántas veces quise llamar la atención de cada una de las aventureras! ¿Y qué decían? "No me gustas" ¡Ahhhhh! Pero cuando pasaba otro pobre imbécil allí si se iban de excursión y exploración con ellos.

El Goblin Slayer guardaba silencio, realmente no le interesaban los problemas ajenos, solo ganaba tiempo mientras investigaba con la mirada posibles puntos débiles en la infraestructura.

Por su parte, Rhea el explorador seguía dialogando.

-Sin embargo… Estar en esta sucia, fría y desolada celda durante tanto tiempo… me hizo pensar mucho en una sola persona… ¡Qué hermosa mujer!

El goblin Slayer dirigió su mirada hacia este, captando su atención.

-Aquellas dos ocasiones en las que quise clavarle una daga envenenada a esa puta de la recepcionista… no había pensado mejor ni visualizado mejor tal espectáculo tan… excitante… no ha habido noches ni días en los cuales no haya dejado de pensar en esa perra tan candente… Esa puta mujer tan sensual y ardiente… ¡Me deja encendido cada vez que pienso en su sucio y asqueroso culo! ¡JaJaJaJaJa!... Cómo daría todo… ¡Por cogérmela!

El goblin Slayer desenvainó una de sus dagas y se lo apuntó desde los barrotes.

-No eres más que una sucia escoria, das asco y me haces recordar como son los Goblins. Si tuvieras la piel verde, serías igual que ellos… Una plaga sucia y despreciable.

El goblin Slayer guardó nuevamente su arma y dio media vuelta para tratar de irse, cuando el chico le llamó mientras sonreía comentándole lo siguiente…

-Goblin Slayer, las Alianzas fuertes…

.

.

.

-Son el testimonio de la verdadera justicia, mi Lord. -sonrió el Alto Señor Goblin mientras caminaba hacia su invitado con un enorme sonrisa.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	6. Dragón Slayer

Goblin Slayer **no me pertenece** , así mismo tampoco sus personajes ni sus respectivos nombres.

.

.

.

(Capítulo Especial)

Capítulo 6: Dragón Slayer

.

.

.

 _Un joven guerrero luchaba frenéticamente en contra de 3 Goblins al mismo tiempo, los enemigos se encontraban a campo abierto; no muy lejos de la Granja, estos invasores querían apoderarse de las cosechas, las maquinarias y en el peor de los casos, a la Cow Girl._

 _Los Goblins atacaban al mismo tiempo, pero eran tan delgados y pequeños que derribarlos era casi sencillo. Pese a que el joven guerrero luchaba solo, traía consigo una pequeña daga, la cual le servía bastante bien en contra de los agresores._

 _Los duendes atacaban y se defendían con sus propias manos, eran solo un montón de salvajes sin conciencia alguna. Rápidamente el chico de cabellos blancos hizo una finta en el suelo, derribando a uno de ellos y clavándole la daga en todo su corazón._

 _Los otros 2 Goblins se aterrorizaron al ver a su hermano caído y desangrando, sin embargo esto no los detuvo y se abalanzaron al chico._

 _En un movimiento rápido, este esquivó a uno de los Goblins y preparándose para recibir directamente el ataque del otro, apretó firmemente la daga con sus manos y atravesando por completo el pecho del segundo agresor acabó con su vida en segundos._

 _El último de los Goblins palideció y desesperadamente intentó huir de la escena. El chico no le dió mayor importancia y se concentró en sacarle la daga al segundo de los Goblins._

 _-Dos Goblins de tres… -murmuró para sigo mismo._

 _El chico limpió su daga y la envainó, para darse media vuelta y seguirle el rastro al Goblin._

 _Al principio inició caminando, pero al ver que no lograba conseguir a la criatura, apretó el paso en señal de desesperación mientras corría dirección al bosque._

 _-Maldición… -citó el chico apretando sus puños mientras continuaba su camino._

 _De repente un fuerte rugido retumbó la zona, haciéndolo detenerse en seco y alarmarse._

 _-¿Qué fue eso? -se preguntaba tras miraba a todas direcciones._

 _En eso una gigantesca silueta surcó el cielo, dando como resultado una enorme sombra que cubría al joven guerrero._

 _El chico estaba impactado al ver algo así. ¡Era un dragón! ¡Nunca había visto uno con sus propios ojos! ¿Pero… un Dragón por estas tierras? No tenía mucha explicación._

 _El peliblanco estaba viendo la escena estupefacto, cuando de pronto notó que en las fauces de la criatura traía un goblin muerto y desmembrado. ¡Era el Goblin que se le había escapado!_

 _Este suspiró al ver que otro terminó su trabajo y sin más que hacer, decidió darse media vuelta y regresar a la granja… Cuando…_

 _-¡Hey tú, al suelo! -le gritó un desconocido chico saliendo entre los arbustos y abalanzándose encima de este, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo._

 _Justamente en ese instante, una feroz y ardiente llamarada abrasó todo el lugar por encima de ellos, chamuscando árboles y animales silvestres de la zona._

 _El peliblanco estupefacto, dirigió su mirada a aquella persona que de la nada, le salvó a vida._

 _-¿Estás loco? ¡Nunca le des la espalda a un dragón que ya te ha detectado! -le respondió este personaje, levantándose y extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse._

 _El joven guerrero se levantó de inmediato gracias a su ayuda y estando muy confuso le preguntó._

 _-¿Quién eres?_

 _Este hizo un gesto de reproche con sus manos y le respondió._

 _-No hay tiempo para eso. ¡Vamos! -le dijo mientras corría en dirección a unas rocas._

 _El peliblanco miró al imponente dragón, el cual había descendido a la tierra y se había posicionado en señal de ataque._

 _Él apretó los dientes y siguió lo más rápido que pudo al joven desconocido, mientras atrás suyo una oleada de fuego casi lo alcanzaba._

 _El chico afortunadamente logró llegar al sitio donde se encontraban unas especies de rocas y peñascos, allí en una fisura lo esperaba el joven._

 _-Tardaste mucho, un segundo más y te hubiera calcinado. -aclaró él._

 _El joven desconocido era delgado, de una estatura similar al peliblanco, por su apariencia quizás mantenían la misma edad, tenía el cabello rojizo al igual que sus ojos, traía el cabello despeinado algo más largo que el suyo y un color de piel algo morena._

 _-Guarda silencio, ya deberá atacar mi papá. -aseguró el pelirrojo._

 _El guerrero algo confuso, intentó preguntar pero decidió guardar todo el silencio posible al sentir como aquel dragón escalaba la parte de arriba de aquellas rocas._

 _La criatura traía 4 formidas patas, las cuales se aferraba entre las rocas y con su largo cuello, estiraba lo suficiente para que su cabeza visualizara mejor el terreno. Sus enormes alas cubrían gran parte de la zona por lo cual sentirlo encima de ellos no fue ningún secreto._

 _Ambos jóvenes guardaban todo el silencio posible, esperando lo peor… Hasta que…_

 _-¡Llegó! -exclamó el joven al mismo tiempo en que la criatura rugió de dolor._

 _Los chicos salieron de la fisura y observaron como el inmenso dragón era derribado por un solo hombre, el cual yacía en su lomo clavándole una enorme espada con dientes de acero._

 _-¡Bien! -exclamó el pelirrojo mientras regresaba rápidamente a la fisura, sacando entre las rocas un baúl mediano._

 _Este lo abrió y comenzó a colocarse una especie de armadura, primero sus brazos, luego sus piernas, pies, pecho y finalmente su cabeza._

 _En prácticamente unos segundos, aquel joven pelirrojo pasó de estar ligero en ropa, a llevar consigo una increíble y completa armadura._

 _La armadura del chico lo cubría por completo, era de un color rojo con negro y en sus hombros llevaba una especie de pelaje negro._

 _Por otro lado, el supuesto padre de este, llevaba una armadura casi idéntica. Salvo que era roja con franjas blancas y portaba una capa color negro. En sus hombros y en la punta de su yelmo sobresalía un hermoso pelaje blanco._

 _El joven guerrero quedó impresionado y estupefacto al ver este estilo de equipamiento._

 _De pronto el chico de la armadura, sacó de las rocas una espada muy larga y de un salto se abalanzó encima de los peñascos, llegando al dragón y atinándole un severo corte en su cuello._

 _El dragón rugió nuevamente de dolor, pero no se rindió. ¡Todo esto lo enfureció! De una violenta sacudida se sacó de encima a los dos caballeros, mientras agitaba sus alas y trataba de emprender el vuelo._

 _El guerrero adulto al ver esto, rápidamente sacó una ballesta de su espalda y con una precisión sobrehumana, disparó a una de las costillas de la criatura, haciendo que se estrellara de dolor._

 _El dragón a duras penas logró reincorporarse al momento; pese a ello, esto no lo detuvo ni aplacó su furia que tras un estrepitoso rugido, lanzó una fuerte llamarada desde su boca incinerando todo a su paso._

 _El peliblanco logró protegerse de tal abismal fuego detrás de las rocas, mientras que los dos guerreros se apartaron hacia un costado justo a tiempo._

 _-¡Debemos terminar esto ya, de lo contrario quemará todo el bosque! -exclamó el joven chico a su padre, el cual asintió._

 _El guerrero adulto agarró firmemente su espada y corrió velozmente hacia el dragón, el chico por su lado sacó de su espalda una especie de escudo y se le abalanzó por el costado a la criatura._

 _Padre e hijo combinaron fuerzas y de unos tajos combinados, lograron conseguir herir de gravedad a la bestia, haciendo que cayera exhausta al suelo mientras de sus heridas botaba grandes cantidades de sangre._

 _Al ver el aparente final de la bestia, ambos envainaron sus armas y comenzaron a examinar mejor al dragón._

 _El peliblanco al notar que ya no había peligro, salió de su escondite y se dirigió a ellos._

 _-¡Oh! ¿Cómo estás tú? -preguntó el chico pelirrojo mientras se quitaba su yelmo._

 _Esta acción hizo molestar a su padre, que de inmediato le reprendió._

 _-Ya te he dicho, que dejes tu mal hábito de quitarte la armadura. -dijo desde su sitio, sin dejar de examinar al animal._

 _-Lo sé… Lo lamento padre. -respondió este volviendo a colocarse el yelmo._

 _El peliblanco conmocionado y sorprendido por todo esto, preguntó._

 _-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y por qué había un dragón por estas tierras?_

 _El joven guerrero le respondió._

 _-Ah sí claro, no pude responderte antes… Pues verás, ¡Soy un aspirante a Dragón Slayer! -dijo este con mucho entusiasmo._

 _Cosa que nuevamente le llamó la atención su padre._

 _-Deja las vanidades. -dijo fríamente._

 _Este lo miró y asintió en señal de disculpas._

 _-Lo lamento por mi carácter tan irrespetuoso. -se disculpó el aspirante. -Verás, este dragón escapó desde las altas tierras más allá de las montañas a muchos kilómetros de aquí. Llevamos semanas tras él hasta que finalmente lo localizamos el día de ayer, estaba tratando de hacer una especie de nido cerca de aquí y no podíamos permitir eso. -aclaró con firmeza._

 _El peliblanco algo confuso nuevamente le preguntó._

 _-¿Por qué no?_

 _-Es nuestro trabajo… Venimos de una gran ciudad en donde se dan encargos para misiones… Mi padre aquí presente es un ¡Dragón Slayer!_

 _-¿Un Dragón Slayer? -repitió el peliblanco._

 _-Así es. -pausó este para bajar al lomo de la bestia y ayudar a su padre a desgarrar su piel. -El título Slayer se les da a los guerreros con más cantidad de asesinatos de una raza en específico… ¡Mi padre es uno de los guerreros más fuertes que existe y ha combatido con cientos de dragones!_

 _El Dragón Slayer dirigió su mirada a su hijo y le regañó de nuevo._

 _-Basta… Recuerda los votos. -dijo este con frialdad._

 _El chico de caballera blanca no entendió bien esto así que preguntó otra vez._

 _-¿Los votos? ¿Qué es eso?_

 _El joven aspirante tras desgarrar un gran pedazo de piel de dragón, le respondió._

 _-Los votos son una especie de trance, forma o aspectos mentales que utilizamos nosotros para optimizar al máximo nuestro nivel de combate. -finalizó el chico, para ser interrumpido por su padre._

 _-No sé si es de tu interés las religiones chico, pero aprendimos a controlar nuestras emociones y sentimientos al mínimo para aumentar las reacciones al máximo._

 _El joven aspirante prosiguió._

 _-El tiempo de respuesta de tu cuerpo en un combate decidirá tu vida, si dudas te atrasas y si te atrasas…_

 _-Mueres. -finalizó la oración el Dragón Slayer para de un tajo cortarle un trozo mayor de piel al dragón._

 _El peliblanco quedó algo cautivado e intrigado por esto._

 _-¿Ustedes saben manejar eso?... Quisiera… Quisiera poder aumentar mis habilidades en combate._

 _Ambos guerreros se miraron por unos segundos, para luego el aspirante responderle._

 _-No estaremos por estas tierras, matamos ya al dragón y por ende nos regresamos a nuestro hogar… Sin embargo puedes venir con nosotros si quieres._

 _El peliblanco al principio titubeó, quería aumentar sus capacidades en combate pero… Esta gente había comentado que su hogar quedaba lejos de estas tierras, si él se iría dejaría sola a su amiga y a su tío ante cualquier ataque Goblin._

 _El Dragón Slayer rápidamente notó esta acción y casi de inmediato le habló._

 _-Tienes razones por las que dudar ante el ofrecimiento. De cualquier forma regresar a casa ahorita mismo sería agotador para nosotros, no muy lejos de aquí hay una ciudad… Nos quedaremos allí esta noche y mañana partimos, ven con nosotros el día de hoy y te enseñaré lo necesario._

 _El peliblanco asintió sin dudar la nueva oferta, cuando el aspirante le llama._

 _-¡Ven acá! -le dijo desde encima del cadáver del animal. -¿Te gustaría un obsequio?_

 _-¿Obsequio? -preguntó el joven guerrero._

 _-Así es, parte de este trabajo es la buena ganancia que obtenemos. ¿Ves la piel de ésta criatura?_

 _El chico asintió al llegar al lado del pelirrojo._

 _-No solo damos por caza a los dragones, también recolectamos y vendemos sus pieles. -pausó para aventarle al peliblanco una daga más larga que la que traía él. -Corta la que gustes… Pero te lo advierto, es difícil atravesar la piel de un dragón._

 _El peliblanco obedeció y tras un increíble esfuerzo, logró cortar parte de la escama de este animal y sacar varias pieles de su regazo._

 _-¡Muy bien! ¡Tienes talento chico! -le felicitó el aspirante._

 _-¿Esto… es escama de dragón? -el peliblanco quedó impresionado al ver tan fina y delgada piel pero a la vez tan fuerte y resistente como la armadura más gruesa que haya visto alguna vez._

 _-Así es… ¿No es increíble acaso? -el pelirrojo bajó del cadáver de la bestia y recogió los materiales. -Ah chico, mi arma. -le pidió este la daga que le había dado._

 _El peliblanco frunció el ceño pero rápidamente recordó que la traía y tras guardar la piel del dragón, le devolvió la daga._

 _-Bien. -comentó el Dragón Slayer tras recoger todo y emprender la caminata._

 _Los dos jóvenes lo imitaron y lo siguieron en el camino._

 _Tras caminar un rato, el peliblanco no pudo evitar preguntarle al guerrero adulto._

 _-¿Ha matado a cientos de dragones?_

 _-Sí. -respondió él._

 _-¿Aún quedan más vivos?_

 _-Sí. -nuevamente respondió seco._

 _-¿Hay más grandes?_

 _-Sí._

 _La increíble conversación traía sorprendido al peliblanco. ¡Hace años creía que los dragones solo eran una leyenda, y hace pocas horas vio uno con sus propios ojos!_

 _El aspirante sonrió por lo bajo y le comentó al chico._

 _-Parte de la naturaleza de votos es mantenerse siempre sereno… que no te incomodé sus estilos de respuestas._

 _-¿Tú también lo prácticas?_

 _-Sí. -respondió el aspirante._

 _Tras caminar varias horas, llegaron a la ciudad capital de esas tierras. Al parecer era ciudad en vías de desarrollo ya que se estaba construyendo y levantando varios establecimientos; entre ellos, la posada._

 _-¡Bienvenidos a la nueva posada exploradores y aventureros! -exclamó muy alegre una recepcionista azabache._

 _-Sí. -respondió el Dragón Slayer, que a su vez traía consigo detrás a los dos jóvenes._

 _-¿En qué les puedo ofrecer el día de hoy?_

 _-Una habitación para 3 personas. -respondió el guerrero colocando sobre el escritorio varias cantidades de monedas de oro, esto impresionó a la recepcionista._

 _Ella rápidamente le buscó alojo en una de las habitaciones más grandes del local._

 _-¡Mis disculpas si ven algo de desorden! Estamos remodelando y cada vez queremos ampliar más el sitio… ¡Próximamente esto será un gremio!_

 _-Qué bien. -dijo el hombre para tomar el folleto donde lo conduciría a su habitación y le pidió seguimiento a los dos chicos._

 _Los 3 guerreros entraron en la respectiva habitación donde sin perder tiempo el Dragón Slayer se sentó en el suelo, seguido de su hijo._

 _-Ven… Mientras más rápido entrenemos mejor para ti. -le dijo el aspirante._

 _El peliblanco asintió algo confuso y se sentó con ellos._

 _-Seguramente te parecerá raro esto pero así se empieza… es un ritual de purificación y aceptación. Te haré 5 preguntas las cuales deberás contestarme… Cada pregunta equivale a cada punto de chacra de tu cuerpo, el cual se bloquea por culpa, tristeza, miedo, dolor y la ira. -agregó el aspirante._

 _-¿Ah? -preguntó el peliblanco con escepticismo._

 _-Ritual practicado y enseñado por los druidas… No tenemos mucho tiempo así que empecemos. ¿Estás listo? -preguntó esta vez el aspirante a Dragón Slayer._

 _El chico dudó un poco al inicio, pero al ver tal demostración de batalla contra aquel dragón, aceptó._

 _-Bien… La primera barrera es la culpa. Cómo mortales, hijos de la madre tierra, hijos del Gran Rey Sol, seres imperfectos… Cometemos errores y sufrimos remordimientos por ellos… ¿En qué te culpas?_

 _El peliblanco inmediatamente apretó sus dientes y sus manos al recordar la noche en que su familia… murió._

 _Su propia casa reducida a cenizas a manos de un brutal y salvaje ataque de los Goblins, una horda de estas criaturas las cuales había destrozado todo, el campo, las estructuras, las maquinarias, todo… Habían asesinado a sangre fría a su padre, quién en un desesperado esfuerzo intentó proteger a su familia de estos agresores, sin embargo… no fue suficiente… Su madre y su hermana… capturadas y salvajemente violadas por los desgraciados Goblins… Recordar a su mamá… a su hermana… gritando de dolor al sentir los miembros de esos repulsivos seres entrando y saliendo de sus partes hizo que de inmediato el chico perdiera el control y saliera del trance._

 _-¡Ahhhhhhhg! -gritó con furia al recordar aquella escena._

 _El aspirante lo miró y le comentó._

 _-No te sientas culpable por un evento de la naturaleza… ellos vivieron en paz lo que tenían que vivir en paz… pero ya murieron, acepta eso y podrás aceptarte a ti mismo._

 _El Dragón Slayer comentó._

 _-Todos moriremos alguna vez, si quieres vengar la muerte de otros hazlo. Pero no cargues la culpa encima… La culpa es solo una enfermedad… Es una ilusión._

 _El peliblanco suspiró y se tranquilizó, para cerrar los ojos y entrar nuevamente al trance._

 _-La segunda barrera que se bloquea es la tristeza, va a la par de la culpa y esta la alimenta. Al igual que el agua en un riachuelo, al sentir mucha culpa aumentas la corriente de la tristeza, siendo aún mayor. ¿Te entristece no poder estar más con tu familia?_

 _El chico asintió, recordó de inmediato todos los momentos vividos con su familia… En especial con su hermana, ambos prácticamente eran gemelas, se entendían muy bien y disfrutaban la vida juntos…_

 _-Tus padres y tu hermana no se han ido, solo sus cuerpos mortales murieron. Ellos viven dentro de ti, la tristeza solo le pone límites a tu cuerpo… es lo que alimenta a las emociones. -agregó el Dragón Slayer._

 _El chico suspiró y su expresión se volvió un poco más neutral._

 _-Bien… La tercera barrera es el miedo, es la fuente de alteración de todas las emociones. Cuidado aquí, el miedo es tu peor enemigo. Jamás debes temer en un combate, de lo contrario estarías vendiéndote a tu enemigo… El miedo es la puerta a la muerte, nunca dudes en un enfrentamiento. ¿A qué le temes?_

 _-A nada. -respondió secamente._

 _-No mientas, todos tenemos miedos. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

 _-Ninguno… Antes temía por mi familia… Ya no los tengo, ya no lo tengo. -agregó él._

 _-¿Seguro? ¿No tienes algún amigo, familiar o vecino con el cual convives o sientas afecto?_

 _-No. -respondió fríamente._

 _-Bien… -pausó el aspirante para continuar. -La cuarta barrera es el dolor… Probablemente sea la más difícil debido a que tu cuerpo será quién batalle contra ella… con mucho dolor tu cuerpo no te obedecerá, si en una batalla quedas herido de gravedad, no podrás moverte debido al inmenso dolor y debilidad que sentirá tu cuerpo… Sin embargo… si aceptas el dolor y lo dejas ir, tu cuerpo olvidará estos efectos y aún estando en las circunstancias más deplorables para ti, podrás levantarte nuevamente y seguir combatiendo. ¿Has sentido dolor? ¿Sientes ahora?_

 _-Sí. -respondió el peliblanco._

 _-¿Podrías contarnos un poco?_

 _-Cuando perdí a mi hermana, verla violada por los Goblins… sentí mucho dolor… gritaba de dolor… sentía su dolor… y mi impotencia para ayudarla…_

 _-Sentias la quinta y última barrera, es el punto decisivo de todos… La ira, la furia o la rabia es el mecanismo por el cual pasa tu mente al ver que la justicia se le escapa de su control… este punto es un arma de doble filo y como puede salir a tu favor, puede salir en contra. Con mucha ira podrás hacer que tu cuerpo entre en este estado de trance en el cual no sentirás culpa, tristeza, miedo ni dolor… Podrás combatir con todo lo que tienes y serás inmune al miedo, sueño y emoción y no podrán detenerte a no ser que te maten._

 _-Sín embargo. -interrumpió el Dragón Slayer. -Si la Ira te controla, puede nublarte. Empezarás a ver cosas que no son reales y en el peor de los casos, terminarás lastimando aquello que tanto amas._

 _-No amo a nada. -dijo firmemente el chico._

 _-Bien. -finalizó el guerrero_

 _-Sí… Hemos terminado el entrenamiento de votos. -comentó el aspirante para levantarse del suelo. -¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _El peliblanco meditó un poco la pregunta, la verdad se sentía más… distinto, como si hubiera sacado todo aquello que le molestaba en su vida… era como si…_

 _-Hubieras quedado como un hueco vacío en tu interior. -agregó el Dragón Slayer aún sentado._

 _-¿Cómo supo? -preguntó el peliblanco._

 _-Lo mismo lo sentí yo y lo mismo lo sintió él… con el pasar de los días va cambiando la sensación y regresarás a la normalidad, a no ser que la practiques diariamente por unos meses… Así y solo así siempre estarás enfocado en tu enemigo._

 _Este meditó un poco lo dicho, siendo interrumpido por el aspirante._

 _-Hablando del enemigo… ¿Quién es tu enemigo? ¿Los Goblins?_

 _El peliblanco asintió a la pregunta._

 _-Interesante… En nuestras tierras casi no se ven muchos Goblins, los dragones viven en las cuevas de las montañas más altas y en las cuevas terrestres viven muchas manticoras. Ambas criaturas consideran los Goblins un platillo exquisito._

 _-Sí enfrentarte a los Goblins es lo que quieres, necesitarás equiparte con una armadura hijo… eso que llevas puesto no te protegerá de nada. -le recomendó el guerrero adulto al chico._

 _Este se miró un poco su cuerpo y al cabo de unos segundos le respondió._

 _-Sí… sin embargo son muy costosas._

 _El aspirante sonrió debajo de ese yelmo y le respondió._

 _-Recuerda la piel que le quitaste al dragón, vendela… Te pagarán algo interesante._

 _El peliblanco recordó la piel y su extraño valor comerciable, así que asintió a lo dicho y le dio las gracias a ambos por todo._

 _-Oye, chico. -le llamó el Dragón Slayer al peliblanco antes de salir de la habitación._

 _-¿Sí?_

 _-¿Qué querrás ser? -le preguntó el asesino._

 _El peliblanco guardó silencio un poco y tras mirarlo fijamente, le respondió._

 _-Un Goblin Slayer. -finalizó para irse de allí._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dentro de la gran posada se encontraban en una de las mesas, la joven sacerdotisa, la Cow Girl y la Chica del Gremio, las cuales conversaban alegremente.

Desde que se fue el Goblin Slayer a buscar lo que fuese; al menos así lo creían las dos chicas, la Guild Girl se encargó de sacarles tema de conversación para distraerlas y desde entonces no dejaban de charlar.

-¿Es muy testarudo el Goblin Slayer cuando salen de aventuras no? -preguntó la Cow Girl a la joven clérigo.

Ella asintió algo ruborizada, aún recordaba la vez en que le insistía al Goblin Slayer de dejar de ser tan violento a la hora de asesinar Goblins, en especial de tratar de usar explosivos en cuevas muy pequeñas.

-Goblin Slayer-san es demasiado testarudo… aún así él lo hace por una buena causa. -dijo ella.

La pelirosa asintió con una sonrisa y le volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y cómo te trata él? ¿Te ha sido muy difícil acostumbrarse a su actitud?

La sacerdotisa se quedó un poco pensativa, recordando sus inicios con él. Al principio este hombre era un sujeto realmente opuesto a ella, era frío, calmado, serio, valiente… al decir verdad nunca pensó que lograría formar una amistad con él y salir a todas las aventuras juntos.

-Pu...pues… al principio me costó hablar con él… era muy cerrado y callado… al decir verdad me daba miedo… jejeje. -esto último lo dijo con un gran rubor de vergüenza, ella era una simple novata cuando se encontró por primera vez con aquel guerrero de plata.

-¿Miedo? -preguntó la Guild Girl sorprendiéndose.

La joven rubia asintió con pena.

-Cu… cuando inicié, era una novata inexperta en todo esto… ¿Aún lo recuerda Uketsuke-san?

La chica del gremio asintió con una sonrisa.

-Así es Onna Shinkan-chan. ¡Es increíble que ya hayan pasado 3 años desde que te uniste al gremio!

-¡Sí! -sonrió alegre la joven rubia.

El comentario llamó la atención de la Cow Girl la cual recordó algo importante en pasados eventos.

-¡Oye es cierto! ¿Cuándo es que era tu cumpleaños Onna Shinkan-chan? ¡Ya casi cumples 18 años!

El comentario hizo exaltar a ambas rubias.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Casi cumples años!

-Ya estarás en la edad oficial para poder casarte y formar una familia. -dijo alegre la joven pelirosa.

La sacerdotisa se ruborizó ante esto y le respondió.

-No… jejeje…

-¿Cómo que no? -preguntó la recepcionista. -¿No te interesa formar una familia a futuro?

La Cow Girl de inmediato contestó también.

-Dime algo Onna Shinkan-chan. ¿Te interesa alguien por curiosidad?

La joven clérigo se estremeció y se ruborizó aún más. ¡Parecía un tomate!

-¡Ehhh…! -dijo ella tapándose sus ojos con ambas manos.

Este gesto hizo reír a ambas chicas al mismo tiempo, cosa que llamó la atención de la peculiar Elfa Arquera, la cual habia llegado al sitio.

Ella al ver como reían pícaramente sus dos amigas… y rivales… por lo que se acercó de inmediato.

-¿¡De qué se ríen eh!? -preguntó esta saliendo por la espalda de ambas chicas, asustándolas de golpe.

-Pu… Pues… -trató de reponerse la Guild Girl ante tal susto. -Estábamos conversando de que pronto Onna Shinkan-chan cumplirá años.

-¿Y por eso se ríen? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño la arquera.

Ella tomó rápidamente una silla y se colocó con sus amigas en la mesa.

La Cow Girl le respondió al ver que tomaba asiento su amiga.

-Nos dio un poco de risa el hecho de que a Onna Shinkan-chan le gusta alguien. -dijo sonriendo.

-¿¡Queeeeeee!? ¿¡En serio!? -preguntó muy impresionada y estupefacta la peliverde.

La sacerdotisa estaba muerta de vergüenza, quería que la tierra misma la tragara. ¡Estos temas no se hablaban así!

La pequeña chica se cubría su rostro con sus manos, evitando mostrar su inmenso rubor.

El escándalo hizo llamar la atención de _El Lancero_ , el cual estaba sentado en otra mesa aparte bebiendo un trago de sake, tanta exaltación hizo que se aventurara al tema de conversación… aprovechando que tenía a cierta persona allí.

-¡JeyJeyJey! -exclamó el chico saludando a todas las presentes mientras traía consigo una silla y discretamente la colocaba al lado de la Guild Girl. -¿Qué es lo interesante para ser tan exaltado tema?

La guild girl se incomodó un poco ante la presencia tan cercana de él, sin embargo no dijo nada y solo se limitó a apartar su mirada.

La clérigo por su parte se sonrojó aún más al ver como entraba más gente a la conversación.

La Cow Girl algo impresionada, cambió su gesto a uno amigable para darle una cálida sonrisa. Después de todo, gracias a este chico, ella pudo salvar su granja y su vida del ataque de los Goblins hace unos años.

La peliverde por su parte, le respondió con su típico carácter firme.

-¡Pues asuntos de chicas! ¿Qué no ves? Aquí somos puras chicas, nadie invitó a un chico. ¡Ha no ser que también seas una chica!

El comentario hizo enojar un poco al Lancero.

-¡Hey hey! ¡Más calmada flechas locas! -dijo este llevando sus manos adelante. -Solo quise saber si se trataba de alguna misión peligrosa e interesante que tal vez yo pudiera encargarme.

-¿Tú? ¡Ja! -se burló la chica arquera apartándole su mirada. -Si necesitáramos a alguien que se encargara de una misión peligrosa, allí tendríamos a Orcbolg.

-¿El Goblin Slayer? -preguntó este. -¡Ja! Creo que le das mucha sobre estimación a tu amigo. -dijo dándole un sorbo a su sake.

La peliverde nuevamente le dirigió la mirada y arrugó su cara.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Explícate!

El lancero terminó su sorbo y colocó el vaso en la mesa.

-Me refiero amiga arquera, que tu Orcbolg es muy distinto a lo que tu crees de él… Pese a que es un experto en lo que hace y es el mejor en términos tácticos y sutiles, no es muy eficaz en un combate directo… el uno contra uno jamás fue su fuerte. -concluyó él.

La Guild Girl bajó su mirada y respondió respecto a esto.

-Eso es… verdad… Goblin Slayer siempre ha demostrado sus habilidades en combate y son muy buenas pero… -pausó para mirar al Gran Espadachín con la Mujer Guerrera y finalmente mirar de reojo al Lancero, el cual se sonrojó al mirarla. -Hay otros que indiscutiblemente son mejores que él en ese aspecto.

La sacerdotisa inmediatamente recordó varias ocasiones en la cual su amigo tuvo que luchar cara a cara contra varios enemigos, aunque él era impresionante y muy inteligente, se las veía bastante difíciles cuando combatía mano a mano.

-Goblin Slayer-san está acostumbrado a trabajar estudiando primero a sus enemigos… sin embargo él sabe que al combatir directamente contra uno que no ha luchado antes, las tiene de perder…

La clérigo recordó aquella ocasión, justo antes de finalizar la gran batalla en la granja. Dónde el Goblin Slayer le dio indicaciones para matar al Lord Goblin.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-¿Entendiste lo que debes hacer? -preguntó el Goblin Slayer a la joven sacerdotisa, la cual asintió._

 _-Pero Goblin Slayer-san… ¿Por qué quieres que yo lo haga?_

 _-Enfrentaré a un Lord Goblin, pese a que solo es un título sigue siendo un goblin… sin embargo a diferencia de otros comunes, los Lord se especializan por tener algún tipo de magia o habilidad en especial… No sé qué tipo de habilidades tenga este además de que… no soy muy hábil en el combate directo. -contestó el chico._

 _-Goblin Slayer-san… -susurró la chica._

 _-¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? Seguramente me dejará en el suelo, pero trataré lo máximo posible de ser la carnada esta vez. -agregó él._

 _La sacerdotisa asintió con ciertas dudas._

 _-Goblin Slayer-san ¿No es mejor pedirle ayuda a los demás? Solo por si acaso… Así seremos más que él y evitaríamos cualquier… cosa…_

 _-No. -respondió fríamente. -Los Goblins no son listos pero tampoco son idiotas, si el Lord Goblin ve que faltan varios de sus enemigos, seguramente intentará reagruparse… Además en la granja los atacarán una horda de Goblins, necesitarán todo el apoyo posible._

 _-Está… bien… -respondió ella. -Solo por favor Goblin Slayer-san… cuídate…_

 _El chico la miró fijamente por un rato y asintió._

 _-Mientras estés cerca de mí, no deberemos preocuparnos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

La sacerdotisa se ruborizó al recordar aquella frase dicha por su amigo. "Mientras estés cerca de mí, no deberemos preocuparnos." Esto de inmediato hizo hacerla sonreír involuntariamente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Y ahora tú… ¿Por qué esa risa? -preguntó la Elfa Arquera confundida e intrigada.

La sacerdotisa se exaltó y rápidamente intentó reincorporarse.

La Cow Girl sonrió dulcemente y le respondió.

-Seguramente está pensando el chico que le gusta. -dijo burlonamente.

El comentario nuevamente sonrojó estrepitosamente a la sacerdotisa, haciendo que los demás rieran por inercia.

-¡Es cierto! -exclamó la alta Elfa. -¿¡Quién era el que te gustaba!? -preguntó más que intrigada y sintiéndose una ligera molestia en su estómago.

De pronto, la alta Elfa recordó varias cosas que quería realmente olvidar y sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara por si solo.

-¡No me digas que a ti también te gusta Orcbolg! -exclamó echando humo por sus orejas.

La sacerdotisa se ruborizó aún más ante tal insinuación. Cubriéndose involuntariamente ambos ojos con sus manos y apartando la mirada hacia el suelo. ¡El calor que sentía era demasiado fuerte! Para ella, era como si estuviera sintiendo fiebre.

Por su parte, el gesto de la joven clérigo hizo afirmar la pregunta de la alta Elfa, haciendo que se enojara y saltara estrepitosamente.

Ya de por si tenía que soportar la idea de que no solamente a la Recepcionista del gremio le gustaba Orcbolg, sino también a la mejor amiga de él y ahora para acabar más la fiesta, a la niña que se unió con él.

-¡Queeeeeeeeeeee! -exclamó fuertemente la chica peliverde ante tal irreverencia. -¿¡Cómo es posible esto!?

Tal gritó hizo retumbar toda la taberna, haciendo que todos los clientes le lanzaran una feroz mirada en reproche. Por otra parte, _Lancero,_ estaba cubriéndose fuertemente ambos pisos con sus manos.

-¡Por un demonio! -exclamó éste enojado. -¿¡Quieres callarte Elfa escandalosa!?

La peliverde apretó con furia sus dientes y le clavó una mirada asesina.

Por otro lado, tal ruido hizo llamar la atención de _La_ _Bruja, La_ _Mujer Guerrera_ y del _Gran Espadachín,_ los cuales se acercaron de inmediato a la reunión.

-Oe Oe…~ -musitó la Bruja mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su compañero _El Lancero_. -¿A qué se debe tanto bullicio?

El Gran Espadachín trajo consigo dos asientos más, los cuales colocó al lado de la Cow Girl y la Sacerdotisa, dándole espacio a su lado a la Mujer Guerrera.

-Llevan rato haciendo un escándalo, tal cosa no era para dejarla pasar. ¿Alguna novedad? -preguntó el aventurero de la gran espada.

La Mujer Guerrera lo miró de reojo y se burló de él.

-Disculpen los modales de mi compañero, tiende a perderlos cuando se trata de algún chisme. -sonrió ella con malicia.

Este la miró con reproche, siendo interrumpido por El Lancero.

-Eso mismo me trajo a mí a esta reunión, parecía ser muy interesante y divertida la conversación. Llevaba ratos aburridos contemplando este sake cuando las escuché en lo suyo. -dijo este dándole una mirada rápida a la Guild Girl, la cual se percató de esto.

-Ooooo~ pues sí que debe estar muy interesante el tema de conversación, nos trajo a todos los conocidos a esta mesa. -comentó la Witch dándole un sorbo a su pipa.

-Ehh… -la Guild Girl algo incómoda por las constantes miradas de El Lancero; a quien lo tenía sentado al lado, decidió aprovechar el comentario de la del sombrero. -¡Es cierto! Ya que están todos aquí reunidos, iré a buscarles un banquete para que puedan disfrutar más la plática.

La chica intentó levantarse, pero rápidamente el Lancero la detuvo tomándole gentilmente su mano y diciéndole.

-No es necesario que te vayas, tú también formas parte de esta reunión. -pausó para quitarle su mano al ver como la chica se incomodaba. -¡Oe, mesero! -llamó a uno de los chicos del lugar.

-¿Sí señor? -preguntó un joven mesero llegando al sitio de inmediato.

-Necesitamos algo bueno para el deleite entre amigos, estamos todos aquí platicando y necesitamos ponernos más cómodos.

El mesero asintió y trajo consigo otros 2 más, quienes organizaron rápidamente una gran mesa, juntando otros mesones al de ellos y acomodándolos mejor.

-¿Qué gustan que se les sirva? -preguntó el mesero.

El pelirrojo sonrió al ver a la Guild Girl y le respondió. -Traiga lo más exquisito que tengan, después de todo en esta ocasión todo eso lo vale.

El mesero asintió y junto a los otros 2 partieron a la cocina.

La Guild Girl más que incómoda, decidió irse.

-Disculpen chicos, pero no puedo quedarme. Debo trabajar. -excusó ella.

 _El Lancero_ rápidamente entró en pánico y tuvo que disuadir.

-¡Oe! Acompáñanos, por favor. -esto último lo hizo en tono de suplica, captando la atención de casi todos en la mesa.

 _El Gran Espadachín_ sabía muy bien de ante mano, que su amigo, colega, camarada de tragos y aventuras sentía una fuerte atracción por la recepcionista, desde hace aproximadamente 11 años…

El guerrero no permitiría ver sufrir a su amigo y aunque en todo ese tiempo ella ha dejado en claro que no le interesa él, al final de cuentas él si sentía cosas honestas y puras por ella… Y si eso lo hacía feliz…

-¡Oh, venga! -exclamó éste, llamando la atención de su amiga al lado. -Eres nuestra amiga, quédate a disfrutar un poco el momento con nosotros.

La Mujer Guerrera comprendió de inmediato que quería lograr su amigo, así que sonrió y continuó.

-Sí, de igual forma ya será tu turno para almorzar ¿No? Aprovecha y almuerza con nosotros.

La Guild Girl iba a responder tal ofrecimiento, cuando de repente entran por la puerta principal El Lagarto Sacerdote y El Enano chamán con el Goblin Slayer.

La chica del gremio palideció al ver al chico, por lo cual no objetó nada y se sentó nuevamente.

Tal gesto molestó a El Lancero y a la Alta Elfa, los cuales miraron de reojo al Goblin Slayer y la Chica del gremio respectivamente.

-¡Saludos a todos los amigos presentes! -exclamó cortésmente el Lagarto.

-¿Qué hacen? ¿Se viene un festín? -preguntó muy intrigado el Enano anciano.

La Cow Girl sonrió y amablemente les respondió.

-Sí, ahorita comeremos todos juntos. ¿Gustan en unírsenos? Habrá queso. -esto último bromeó para ver el comportamiento del escamoso.

El lagarto de pronto se exaltó ante tal ofrenda dada por los mismos dioses.

-¡Por supuesto! -rápidamente tomó un asiento y se sentó como un rayo. -¿Ya les he comentado que en todas las tierras exploradas por mi persona, jamás había probado algo tan delicioso? ¡Incluso su forma física lo hace la cosa más perfecta que existe!

 _El Lancero_ sonrió y miró a la Guild Girl, comentando.

-Seguro… pero hay otras cosas igualmente perfectas.

La chica frunció el ceño e incómoda, decidió ignorar al chico.

El Enano anciano tomó asiento también junto a su amigo escamoso, llamando a su otro amigo a sentarse.

-Ven Corta Barbas, aprovechemos y disfrutemos un merecido festín.

El Goblin Slayer caminó hacia ellos, incomodando notoriamente a la Alta Elfa y a la Chica Del Gremio, las cuales intentaron moverse un poco y dejarle espacio para que él se sentara.

El Lancero por su parte aprovechaba para acercarse más a la Guild Girl, molestándola aún más.

El Goblin Slayer localizaba donde sentarse, la verdad casi todos estaban apretados uno del otro, al principio intentó sentarse quizás al lado de la recepcionista para comentarle al respecto la situación de hace rato, pero al percatarse de los gestos que hacía su pequeña amiga, rápidamente enfocó su atención a ella.

Este; para molestia de algunas y triunfos para otros, se sentó al lado de la joven sacerdotisa, la cual desde hace rato mantenía sus ojos cubiertos con sus manos y su cabeza por el suelo.

-¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó este.

Ella al escuchar su voz, la estremeció estrepitosamente, que al verlo tan de cerca a ella, su rostro se ruborizó completamente y acelerando sus latidos del corazón a un ritmo frenético.

Naturalmente esa sensación fue debido al comentario de la arquera, exponiendo tales cosas frente a todos.

La Elfa arquera se enojó al ver a la chica actuando así, por lo que habló.

-¡Pssss! -aplastó fuertemente su mano contra la mesa y continuó. -¡A ella le gusta Orcbolg!

La afirmación descarada por parte de la elfa, sorprendió enormemente a la sacerdotisa; a tal grado de casi perder la consciencia debido a la vergüenza que sentía, la Witch y la Mujer Guerrera se sorprendieron, seguidas de la Cow Girl y El Gran Espadachín.

Por su parte _El Lancero_ no le interesó en lo más mínimo tal revelación, él estaba en lo suyo…

Lo no suyo; la Chica del Gremio, hizo un gesto de intriga y preocupación, ella conocía bien a Onna Shinkan-chan desde el primer día en que llegó a pedir su primera misión de aventurera, ella era muy… especial para andar demostrando tales cosas o hablando tales cosas, la Guild Girl siempre le tuvo respeto a Onna Shinkan-chan dado a su naturaleza inocente, gentil y cariñosa.

Por otro lado, El Enano anciano no le sorprendía nada de estos temas. Él ya había aclarado hace días las fallas que tenían estas chicas con el Corta Barbas, siendo la más prometedora la joven clérigo. El Enano no pudo evitar regalarles a todos un gesto de decepción con su mirada.

El lagarto Sacerdote y chamán por su parte, estaba en lo suyo. Imaginándose un mundo de diferentes sabores de queso, tamaños y formas.

Y El Goblin Slayer por su cuenta, solo se limitó a preguntar.

-¿Es cierto?

La chica estaba en shock, sentía su corazón latir a una velocidad indescriptible, estaba totalmente roja y sentía como su respiración se cortaba cada vez más a tal punto en que fue perdiendo la consciencia, siendo tomada rápidamente por el Goblin Slayer.

Este al mantenerla en sus brazos, llamó la atención de todos; preocupándose por el estado de la chica y sintiéndose culpable, en especial la elfa arquera.

El Goblin Slayer tomó un pedazo de cartón que estaba encima de la mesa, y comenzó a soplarle para darle aire.

La chica no se desmayó completamente, solo fue un ligero cambio de oxígeno en su cuerpo.

Ella sonrojada, veía con vergüenza a su amigo.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó él sin dejarle de soplar.

-Go...blin Slayer… -le respondió ella con cierta dificultad.

-No te agites mucho o podrás lastimarte. -dijo él mientras la levantaba y la sentaba con delicadeza.

Esto hizo darle celos a la arquera y en cierto sentido, a la Guild Girl.

La Cowgirl por su parte quedó impresionada, mientras observaba la escena no pudo reflexionar con sigo misma en su cabeza.

 _-¡Goblin Slayer ha cambiado bastante! Si no llevara esa armadura puesta… diría que es alguien distinto al de hace unos años… ¡Es increíble!_ -pensó ella dibujando una sonrisa.

-Lo...lo siento… -dijo la sacerdotisa muy apenada con todos por las escenas que se estaba montando ella.

El Goblin Slayer dirigió su mirada al grupo y les dijo.

-No hay necesidad de molestar más de lo debido.

Esta frase sorprendió a todos en la mesa… Goblin Slayer no era muy interesado en las cosas; al menos que fuera referente a los Goblins, pero más de allí no. A él jamás le interesaban lo que los otros decían o hacían, él era muy pegado en sus ideales y un sujeto completamente apático.

La arquera se sintió realmente mal consigo misma, solo quería molestar un poco…

Rápidamente ella fue a disculparse cuando alguien la interrumpió…

Entrando por la puerta principal del gremio, un caballero esbelto, de imponente armadura rojiza con franjas blancas, un yelmo similar al del asesino de duende y una majestuosa capa, se dejó ver ante la vista de todos. Asombrándolos y exaltando a todos los aventureros que se encontraban allí presente.

-¡No puede ser! -gritó uno aventurero desde su asiento.

-¿¡Es real lo que estoy viendo!? -preguntó otro desde la estantería.

-¡Miren su insignia! -exclamó una de las guerreras del sitio.

-¡Es de Oro! -dijo otra.

-¡Es un Rango Oro! -dijeron al unísono la Elfa Arquera y el Enano anciano.

-Es… -susurró _El Lancero._

-Dragón Slayer. -completó el Goblin Slayer.

.

.

.

ooOoOoo

.

.

.

-¡Wooaaaaoooohh! -exclamó muy enérgico un joven espadachín, seguido de su equipo.

-¡Tranquilo! -le respondió una chica maga.

El equipo de aventuras consistía de 5 miembros, un joven espadachín de rango Esmeralda, un guerrero de rango Plata, una Maga de rango Plata, una sacerdotisa de rango Bronce y un Chamán de rango Rubí. Los cuales después de terminar una de las pocas misiones interesantes que quedaban en el tablón de anuncios, regresaban a la ciudad muy alegres tras la gran recompensa que les darían.

-¡Ja! ¡Esta vez nos llevamos el premio gordo! ¿A qué no chicos? -preguntó el espadachín.

-La verdad es que sí, matar a una manticora no es cualquier cosa… Cuando entreguemos esta garra de manticora al gremio. ¡Nos pagarán bastantes monedas de oro! -exclamó la sacerdote.

-Y lo más grandioso de todo es que vencimos a esa manticora sin gastar ningún hechizo. ¿A qué no sirvieron mis estrategias? -preguntó orgulloso el guerrero.

-La verdad es que tuvimos cierta suerte, la manticora estaba en un terreno de cierta desventaja para ella, muchos árboles y muchas rocas afiladas… Tarde o temprano iba a sucumbir. -aclaró la chica Maga.

Mientras dialogaban y caminaban por la pequeña ruta, el espadachín visualizó una extraña silueta más adelante en pleno camino.

-Oigan chicos. ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó este.

El grupo comenzó a cercarse más a la silueta, la cual poco a poco fue tomando mejor forma, dando a ver que se trataba de un explorador encapuchado con un manto negro, le cubría todo el cuerpo y ocultaba gran parte de su rostro.

Al verlo mejor, la Maga advirtió a todo su equipo.

-¡Es un ladrón!

-¡Formación! -rápidamente el guerrero ordenó al equipo posicionarse en modo de defensa, estas rutas eran muy normales saqueadores que intentaban atacar y robar objetos pedidos por misiones.

Sin embargo…

La figura encapuchada dejó ver por la luz del sol parte de su boca, la cual dibujó una sonrisa.

Esto alarmó al guerrero.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?

El encapuchado se acomodó mejor, echando su capa para atrás y dejando ver una increíble armadura, un tanto similar a la del Goblin Slayer, pero de color negro con verde.

El equipo se sorprendió al ver las intenciones del desconocido, por lo cual cambiaron su posición una de ataque.

Para sorpresa de todos, el encapuchado se quitó la capucha, dejando atónitos a todos los presentes.

-¡Es un Goblin! -exclamó el espadachín.

-¿¡Desde cuando los Goblins son así!? -preguntó el Chamán muy confuso y estupefacto.

El Alto Señor Goblin sacó de su mochila en la cintura una especie de Yelmo, colocándoselo en su cabeza de un color verde y con ¿Cabello? El Alto Señor Goblin traía cabello muy similar al de un humano, su nariz no era tan larga como las de un goblin común y en su rostro, caía un mechón de su caballera, la cual era totalmente blanca.

El yelmo por su parte, hacia recordar al del Goblin Slayer, con la diferencia de ser negro con verde.

-Chicos… ¿Esa armadura no les parece conocida? -preguntó el Chamán.

-Se parece… a la del Goblin Slayer… -respondió la sacerdote.

-¡Al demonio! Goblin o no Goblin, ¡Este tipo nos quiere robar y no permitiré eso! -exclamó enojado el espadachín, lanzándose velozmente al Goblin.

Este sonrió debajo de su yelmo, haciendo una pose de reverencia para todos. Justo al terminarla, tomó velozmente la espada que traía en su cintura y la desenvainó bruscamente, chocando con la del espadachín.

El joven chico se sorprendió al ver como este simple Goblin bloqueó su ataque y en un desesperado intento por atacarlo de nuevo, apretó fuertemente su sable y giró lo más rápido que pudo para hacerle un tajo mortal al Goblin.

Desgraciadamente este desenvainó su otra espada desde su espalda y bloqueó el tajo del joven espadachín, dejándolo completamente expuesto en la parte izquierda.

El Alto Señor Goblin rió y como un relámpago, atravesó su otra espada en el corazón del chico, haciendo que este escupiera de inmediato sangre.

Todos los demás quedaron en shock, su amigo había derrotado en tan solo 2 movimientos.

La sacerdote apretó sus puños para esperar que el goblin soltara a su amigo para sanarle lo más rápido posible, cuando…

El guerrero Goblin cruzó en X sus dos espadas en el cuello del chico, decapitándolo en el acto de un rápido movimiento.

El Guerrero no pudo evitar sentir impotencia y frustración ante esto y envuelto en cólera se abalanzó al Goblin.

La Maga reaccionó de inmediato y ordenó a todos atacar al mismo tiempo.

-¡Rápido, un ataque en conjunto es la mejor opción! -dijo para dirigir su mirada al agresor y conjurar un hechizo de fuego. -¡Por la furia del devastador elemento, chamúscate hasta las cenizas! ¡Llamarada!

La sacerdote imitó a su amiga y por el poder de la tierra, lanzó un poderoso haz de luz al enemigo.

El chamán por su parte, conjuró un poderoso hechizo de agua, lanzándole un torrente en forma de géiser de sus manos.

Los 3 ataques elementales de dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el Alto Señor Goblin, junto al guerrero que se lanzó hacia él con su espada a punto de cortarlo.

Lastimosamente, el Goblin bloqueó el ataque del guerrero con su espada y soltó la otra; que para sorpresa del guerrero, vio que las llevaba atadas con cadenas a sus brazos, haciendo que esta se mantuviera colgando de él.

El Goblin tomó con su mano libre por el cuello al guerrero y al ver que se acercaba los 3 ataques, recitó.

-Oh piadosa madre tierra que hoy me escuchas, danos esa fuerza para defendernos de las amenazas… -este sonrió debajo del Yelmo y exclamó. -¡Protección!

De pronto y para sorpresa de todos, alrededor de él salió una poderosa barrera resplandeciente, pulverizando los 3 ataques elementales de estos aventureros.

La sacerdote estaba impactada.

-¿Co...cómo…?

-¿Desde… ¡Desde cuándo un goblin puede conjurar a la madre tierra!? -preguntó estupefacta la Maga.

Casi de inmediato, la barrera desapareció y el goblin arrojó fuertemente al guerrero a su grupo.

-¿¡Estás bien!? -le preguntó conmocionada la maga.

El chico asintió y rápidamente tomó su espada y se levantó para seguir luchando, pero…

-Bueno… fue divertido, pero ya me aburrí. -pausó el Alto Señor Goblin para nuevamente tomar sus dos espadas y adoptar una figura de ataque. -Tajo… Umbrío.

En menos de dos segundos, el Goblin recorrió la distancia en que estaba hasta el grupo de aventureros, atravesando y cortando horizontal, vertical y diagonalmente al Guerrero y al chamán, matándolos instantáneamente.

Por su parte, las dos chicas aterradas por lo que acaba de pasar en un parpadeo, sintieron como sus ropas se desprendían y caían al suelo, quedando ambas totalmente desnudas.

El Alto Señor Goblin envainó sus armas y de un gesto con su mano, conjuró.

-Desgarre… -justo al finalizar, comenzaron a abrirse muchos portales de color negro y morado alrededor de ambas chicas.

De estos portales, comenzaron a salir cantidades de Goblins, los cuales al verlas desnudas, se exaltaron ante tal ofrenda gustosa.

Las chicas estaban en un shock emocional, a tal punto que no podían moverse.

Los Goblins comenzaron a rodearlas, tocarlas, olerlas y lamerlas. Uno de ellos pasó su lengua por toda la franja del trasero de una, estremeciéndola y obligándole a pedir gritos de ayuda.

El alto señor Goblin se acercó a ellas y les habló.

-Descuiden, quizás esto les ayude un poco a disfrutar la ofrenda. -el alto goblin sacó de su bolsillo una especie de cantimplora, la cual esparció un extraño polvo rosa a ambas jóvenes.

El polvo empezó a cambiar radicalmente la percepción de las chicas, haciendo que se calentaran inexplicablemente, sus latidos comenzaron a sobresalir y de lo que al principio sonaría monstruoso y bárbaro, estás comenzaron a pedir deseos sexuales a los Goblins, los cuales las tomaron y se las llevaron dentro de los portales.

El Alto Señor Goblin sonrió y musitó.

-Pronto llegará la justicia.

.

.

.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	7. La recompensa

_Capitulo 7:_ _ **La Recompensa.**_

.

.

.

—¡Increíble! —gritos de euforia seguían retumbando en toda la posada del gremio, la presencia de un Rango Oro fue inimaginable para todos los aventureros jóvenes y rango medio del lugar.

El Dragón Slayer ignoró casi por completo todo el bullicio del sitio, así mismo dirigió su mirada al único lugar donde le interesaba: él.

El guerrero caminó hacia las mesas en donde se encontraban reunidos los aventureros, la Guild Girl se levantó de su asiento inmediatamente y le mostró un cordial saludo, inclinándose y dirigiéndole la palabra.

—¡Bienvenido a la ciud… —la chica fue interrumpida por él, elevando una de sus manos en señal de alto.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario. —el Dragón Slayer fijó su mirada en el Goblin Slayer, el cual lo imitó.

—No creí volverlo a ver. —comentó el asesino de duendes.

El invitado sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación, para responderle.

—Me temo que quizás te has confundido un poco, Goblin Slayer.

El chico se confundió ante la respuesta de él, sin embargo captó la ausencia de alguien en especial casi de inmediato.

—Eres… Su hijo. —el comentario del Goblin Slayer llamó la atención de todos en la mesa, todos aún seguían impresionados y con la boca abierta.

El Dragón Slayer asintió y hábilmente tomó un asiento desocupado cercano a él y se sentó con los demás en aquella mesa.

El gesto hizo sorprender a la Elfa Arquera, la cual no pudo evitar gritar.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Un Rango Oro… Se une a nuestra conversación! ¡Y qué rango oro! ¡Es el mismísimo Dragón Slayer!

El alto tono de voz hizo molestar a _El Lancero_ el cual nuevamente cubrió sus oídos ante tal escándalo tan perturbador.

—¡Oe! ¡Oe! ¿¡Será que algún día podrás dejar de gritar tanto!? ¡Me reventarás los tímpanos!

La peliverde crujió sus dientes y apretó fuertemente su mano haciendo un puño, el cuál fue dirigido amenazadoramente hacia el pelirrojo.

—¿¡Y tú quieres cerrar el pico!? ¿¡Qué no ves que está frente a ti nada más que una leyenda!?

 _El Lancero_ sonrió y tomó una postura despreocupada en su asiento, para dirigir su mirada al recién llegado y saludarle.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo, chico aprendiz?

Todos en la mesa clavaron una mirada en el pelirrojo, la Guild Girl quien había tomado nuevamente asiento, le reprendió.

—¿Dónde están tus respetos? Por favor, muestra algo de respeto para este señor.

Lancero sonrió aún más y le saludó con la mano desde su asiento al asesino de dragones.

El Dragón Slayer ignoró el comentario de la chica y le respondió al pelirrojo.

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo, es grato saber que aún siguen con vida.

La respuesta del guerrero atrajo las miradas de todos los de la mesa hacia él.

—¿¡Queeeeeeeee!? ¡Qué alguien me explique! —exclamó la alta Elfa. —¿¡Ustedes se conocían!?

 _El Lancero_ dibujó otra sonrisa y asintió.

—Así es, desde hace ya bastantes años… ¿Cuánto han pasado? ¿10 años?

—Más o menos esa aproximación. —le respondió el Goblin Slayer. —Hay una cosa que me llamó la atención, estás tú solo.

El Dragón Slayer bajó su cabeza por unos segundos y luego la alzó para mirarlo fijamente.

De pronto, el Goblin Slayer comenzó a sentir un poco de incomodidad y una sensación extraña en su cuerpo.

—¿Y tu padre? —preguntó él.

El Dragón Slayer nuevamente bajó su cabeza y tras unos breves segundos, le respondió.

—Sucumbió.

La respuesta hizo exaltar a _El Lancero_ , el cual le preguntó casi al instante.

—¿¡Cómo!? ¡No es posible que muriera!

—Créelo, porque si es posible. —le respondió el asesino de dragones.

La mayoría de los que se encontraban en la mesa, no lograban comprender que estaba pasando o de qué estaban hablando exactamente.

La Sacerdotisa inocentemente interrumpió en la conversación, preguntándole a su amigo qué ocurría.

—Goblin Slayer, no entiendo muy bien… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién es él? —la última pregunta hizo casi saltar por las nubes a la alta Elfa, ¡Realmente la sacerdotisa vivía bajo una cueva!

—¿¡Cómo que quién es él!? ¡Han repetido varias veces su nombre! ¡Es el Dragón Slayer! —le respondió muy enfadada e indignada la elfa.

La sacerdotisa aún no lograba comprender quién era él y para molestia de la Elfa, en su rostro se notaba su mirada confusa.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿¡En verdad no sabes quién es el Dragón Slayer!?

La joven sacerdotisa negó con su cabeza ante la pregunta.

La alta Elfa iba a responderle, cuando el Goblin Slayer la interrumpió.

—El título de Dragón Slayer se obtiene para aquel que haya acabado con la vida de cientos de dragones, es un asesino de dragones. —La sacerdotisa lo miró sorprendida. ¡Un asesino de dragones!

 _El Gran Espadachín_ sonrió ante tales cosas y continuó con la respuesta de su camarada de aventuras.

—Desde siempre, los Dragones han sido considerados las criaturas más poderosas y peligrosas que hay, son extremadamente salvajes, agresivos y destructivos. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo, los Dragón Slayer se han encargado de darles caza y bajar su población lo máximo posible.

 _La Mujer Guerrera_ tomó un poco de sake y prosiguió con el argumento de su compañero.

—Los asesinos de dragones siempre han tenido los rangos Oro y Platino reservados exclusivamente para ellos… Después de todo, ningún aventurero cuerdo se atrevería a enfrentarse a un dragón… en especial tomando el hecho de su inmunidad ante la magia. ¿Verdad? —esto último lo dijo mirando a la Bruja, la cual sonrió ante ella.

—Ouu~ ¿Qué puedo yo decir? Jamás me enfrentaría a una de esas bestias…

La sacerdotisa se sobresaltó y no pudo evitar preguntar de nuevo.

—En… ¿¡Entonces es verdad!? ¿¡La magia no le afecta a los dragones!?

—Uuhh~ temo que no… Por más fuerte, peligroso y mortal que sea el hechizo, no le afectará a un dragón… Sin embargo…

—¿Sin embargo? —repitió intrigada la alta Elfa.

—Ji~ Existen ciertos hechizos que si pueden llegar a afectar a un dragón.

La sacerdotisa se sorprendió ante eso.

—¿¡Sí!? —

 _El Lancero_ sacudió su cabeza y le preguntó al Dragón Slayer.

—¿Cómo y cuándo murió tu padre? —

Todos se sorprendieron de nuevo ante la pregunta del pelirrojo.

El Goblin Slayer dirigió su mirada a su pequeña amiga y le comentó.

—Cuando conocimos al Dragón Slayer, él aún era aprendiz del Dragón Slayer en su momento, a parte de mentor también era su padre… Y era Rango Platino. —

—¡Rango Platino! —exclamaron al unísono la sacerdotisa y la Elfa Arquera.

El Dragón Slayer suspiró ante eso y tras un breve silencio, habló.

—Muchos de ustedes lo desconocen y no están al tanto de nada. Vengo de una tierra lejana a esta ciudad, más allá de la capital. Hace aproximadamente 10 años; sino es que más, vine aquí junto a mi padre quién en esos tiempos él era el Dragón Slayer y yo, su discípulo. Íbamos tras un peligroso dragón que por cosas del destino, llegó a estas tierras… Allí fue donde conocí a Goblin Slayer, quién para entonces apenas era un aficionado, como yo. Mi padre le enseñó lo básico, pero todo lo necesario para ser seguramente quién es ahora.

 _El Lancero_ recordaba con bastantes detalles esos días, interrumpiendo involuntariamente al guerrero.

—Él y su padre se quedaron a dormir aquí ese día, antes de partir. Tuve la oportunidad de conocerlos a ambos… Tu padre fue quien me aconsejó usar esta armadura…

Todos se quedaron estupefactos ante la revelación del pelirrojo.

—Sí… Y por lo visto aún no usas el yelmo. —respondió el Dragón Slayer.

—Venga… Que los yelmos no dan mucha gracia llevarlos siempre. —dijo levantando sus hombros. —Pero en fin, aún no respondes mi pregunta… ¿¡Cómo murió el Dragón Slayer!?

Goblin Slayer miró al Dragón Slayer y le preguntó también.

—¿Y qué es lo que te trae de vuelta por acá? —

El Dragón Slayer suspiró una vez más y sin más que decir, respondió.

—Lo mató un Dragón… —

Nuevamente todos quedaron estupefactos ante esto, en especial la alta Elfa.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó enfadada. —¡El Dragón Slayer jamás moriría por un dragón! Es decir… ¡Es el asesino de dragones! —

—Sí… Pero… —este hizo una pausa, llamando la atención de El Lancero.

—¿¡Pero!? —

—Pero no era cualquier dragón. —afirmó fríamente.

La sacerdotisa estaba muy intrigada y asustada, tanto que no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Por… por qué lo dice? —

El chico miró a la rubia y le respondió.

—Ese Dragón, no es cualquier dragón. Es posiblemente el último de los dragones hechiceros que queda. —

—¿Hechicero? ¿Dragón hechicero? —preguntó la Bruja intrigada por esto.

—Sí… Les explicaré mejor. —el Dragón Slayer pausó nuevamente por unos segundos para poder acomodarse mejor en el lugar y poder recordar mejor aquello que realmente quería olvidar. —Hace 2 años, un dragón devastó toda una ciudad. Mi padre recibió la información y junto a él, tratamos de buscar rastros en la ciudad que atacó, para nuestra sorpresa fue que aquella ciudad no ardía en llamas… sino en un fuego totalmente distinto, era color negro… allí supimos que no estábamos por enfrentarnos a un dragón común, sino a algo mayor. Estuvimos dias, semanas y meses buscándolo pero nunca lo hayamos, cuando decidimos regresar a la aldea… Ese desgraciado atacó nuestro hogar, nos atacó en plena noche, destruyendo todas las casas y matando a todos los habitantes… mi padre y yo logramos sobrevivir, pero no por mucho tiempo… Ese Dragón era inmenso, el más grande que he visto en toda mi vida, sin duda alguna me atrevería a decir que es la deidad entre los dragones, una legendaria criatura que se alimenta de la oscuridad y la explota ferozmente hacia todo ser vivo. —

Todos en la mesa estaban estupefactos por el cuento que se estaba haciendo, la sacerdotisa apenas y podía moverse. A ella desde pequeña, le contaban cuentos en el templo acerca de los dragones, las madres superioras recalcaban que eran la representación del infierno y que traían muerte y destrucción a su paso.

La Elfa Arquera tragó saliva al imaginarse tal cosa, pero al notar que todos guardaban silencio, comentó.

—¿Y eso qué? ¡El Dragón Slayer puede matarlo! ¡Claro que sí! —

—No. —respondió el susodicho. —Aunque tanto mi padre como yo unimos fuerza para combatirlo… Nos derribó fácilmente… Mi padre intentó frenarlo para evitar que se fuera pero… Fue inútil, con su tamaño colosal terminó aplastando a mi padre como si se tratase de una hormiga… —

Al terminar su cuento, todos los aventureros en la posada quedaron murmurando esto. Muchos comezaron a cuestionar las habilidades de los Dragón Slayer, en especial del recién llegado. ¿Rango Oro… Y no podía con su especialidad? ¿Qué había pasado con todas esas canciones, cuentos y leyendas de las increíbles aventuras heroicas del Dragón Slayer? Muchos en la taberna crecieron con cuentos e historias en referencia a los dragones y a los valerosos caballeros que le hacían frente e incluso, los mataban. ¿Pero… y esto?

La Guild Girl se sintió algo perturbada por todos los murmullos que se escuchaban en todo el gremio, así que intentó preguntarle al Dragón Slayer.

—Disculpe por la pregunta Dragón Slayer. ¿Pero qué lo trae al gremio de estas tierras? —

Todos los aventureros de la posada posaron su atención en el recién llegado, cuando su respuesta… Alarmó a todos.

—Que ese dragón, llegó a estas tierras. —

—¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee? —se escucharon voces de exaltación y vehemencia en todo el recinto. La joven sacerdotisa palideció de inmediato sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Espera, espera, espera! —exclamó _El Lancero_. —¿Intentas decirme que el dragón que mató a tu padre, el gran Dragón Slayer… ¡Está por aquí!? —

—Sí. —respondió el susodicho.

El Goblin Slayer comentó de inmediato, diciendo algo que sorprendió de golpe a la Cow Girl.

—Entonces tenemos un problema. —

La pelirroja no pudo evitar mostrar su expresión de sorpresa. ¿Goblin Slayer… preocupándose de algo que no fueran Goblins?

La alta Elfa también se unió a la sorpresa, desde que conocía a Orcbolg a él no le interesaban nada más que no fueran Goblins. De hecho aún recordaba con exactitud como él se dirigió a ella la primera vez que le pidió ayuda. "Solo cazo Goblins"

Para el Goblin Slayer si el mundo estuviera en peligro, fuese lo de menos. Lo más importante para él eran los Goblins, lo demás que alguien más se encargase.

El Dragón Slayer asintió y se levantó su silla para dirigirse a la Guild Girl, haciendo que ella se sorprendiera al igual que _El Lancero_.

—Me disculpo si he sido irrespetuoso en mi llegada. Pero he venido aquí a pedir una solicitud. —

La Guild Girl pestañeó varias veces ante esto, por lo cual preguntó.

—¿S-solicitud? —

—Sí. —afirmó en seco. —Necesito ayuda en esta misión, necesito a los aventureros más fuertes que posea su gremio. **El objetivo** es: Matar a ese dragón, **la recompensa** será… —El Dragón Slayer pausó unos momentos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salía al exterior del recinto, para volver tras unos segundos con dos costales. — _ **1.000.000**_ de piezas de oro. —

De inmediato, la población dentro de la posada se estremeció y empezó a perderse todo tipo de control en el lugar.

—¡Un Millón de Oro! —gritaron al unísono decenas de aventureros exaltados y comisionados por tal cosa.

Jamás en la historia de las misiones en el lugar, la recompensa había sido tan inimaginable. ¿¡1 millón de oro!? ¿¡Acaso existía esa cantidad!? ¿¡Quién tenía siquiera esa cantidad!?

 _El Lancero_ escupió de inmediato el sake que había ingerido. ¡1 millón de oro! ¡Era la oportunidad perfecta para bajarle la luna a la Guild Girl! Sus ojos se iluminaron al poder imaginar todo lo que podía comprarle a su amor… ¡Sin duda alguna, él ganaría esa recompensa por ella!

La alta Elfa y el Enano anciano se congelaron al instante. ¡Por todas las barbas de los cazadores! ¿¡Un millón de oro!? ¡Eso sí que era una recompensa!

 _El Gran Espadachín_ y _La Mujer Guerrera_ se sobre exaltaron y casi se caían literalmente de sus asientos. Esa cantidad de dinero era… Prácticamente no trabajarías nunca más, ni tus hijos, ni los hijos de tus hijos… ¡Vivirías como un rey!

Por su parte, la joven Sacerdotisa se sorprendió enormemente ante tal cosa. No podía creer que alguien tuviera esa cantidad de oro en posesión. ¡Era simplemente una locura!

La Guild Girl tragó saliva y dudó si en verdad era cierto tal cosa, al principio creyó que era una broma pero al ver como el Dragón Slayer mostraba el oro que había en esos costales, palideció.

—Obviamente, la recompensa tendrá un porcentaje de impuestos dada al gremio. Ustedes elegirán a su criterio el porcentaje que gusten. —aclaró el susodicho.

La Guild Girl seguía estupefacta por tal cosa, ni siquiera podía hablar. —Eto...Eto… —tartamudeaba sin saber qué decir, hasta que de la nada la interrumpió el Guild Máster apareciendo de la nada.

—¡Pero por supuesto que sí! ¡La tasa del porcentaje será tal cual lo aplicamos para todas la misiones peligrosas de rango S y S+! ¡Así que el porcentaje para el gremio será del 30%! —aclaró el jefe del gremio.

—¿¡El 30%!? —exclamaron al unísono Lancero y la alta Elfa. —¡Nos dejarán sin nada! —

—¿Cómo que sin nada? ¡Les quedarán 700.000 piezas de oro para ustedes! ¡Serán ricos de por vida! —se defendió el Máster Guild.

Aunque hubieron muchos aventureros que se quejaron de los costos del gremio, al Dragón Slayer le importó en lo más mínimo e interrumpió.

—¿Aceptarán sí o no? —

La Guild Girl rápidamente ordenó a varios empleados a tomar las bolsas de oro y resguardarlas dentro del gremio, para luego dirigirse al Dragón Slayer con unos formularios.

—¡El Gremio acepta con gusto! Por favor rellene el formulario para pros… —la chica nuevamente fue interrumpida por el guerrero.

—Lo lamento, pero no hay necesidades de realizar formularios. —dijo fríamente él.

La rubia se incomodó un poco ante la respuesta de él.

—P-pero… Es parte de la transacción, para poder entregar una misión necesita… —una vez más, fue interrumpida.

—La misión ya la dije, ya entregué el oro a su gremio. Solo necesito 2 cosas para empezar esta misión: (1) Muchos de sus mejores aventureros con experiencia en combate y (2) Que ellos acepten el posible destino que les espera. —esto último estremeció a todos, sacándolos fuera de contexto casi al instante.

—¿A-a qué se refiere? —preguntó la Guild Girl.

—Como les conté. Este no es un dragón cualquiera, es la deidad de destrucción misma. La recompensa es una suma de oro inimaginable para muchos, pero por ser una misión de igual calibre. Muchos morirán y otros… Quedarán incapacitados de por vida. La pregunta es. ¿Quiénes serán los afortunados en salir ilesos? —la respuesta del Dragón Slayer congeló a todos los del gremio… de pronto, esas ganas por el millón de oro comenzaron a esfumarse y poco a poco la gente empezó a dar la espalda.

El Goblin Slayer notó esto y sin perder su clásica compostura, interrumpió.

—Supongo que no tenemos más elección que aceptar esa misión. —

Los amigos del Goblin Slayer lo miraron estupefactos. ¿¡Qué pasaba aquí!?

—O-oye Orcbolg… ¿No escuchaste… ¡Que esa cosa puede matarnos!? —le preguntó exaltada la alta Elfa.

—Sí. —respondió el Goblin Slayer. —Pero de igual forma, lo terminará haciendo. ¿No es así? —esto último se lo preguntó al Dragón Slayer.

Él asintió, para sorpresa y confusión de todos.

—Es necesario que todos lo sepan. El dragón atacará la ciudad en cualquier momento, matará a todo lo que vea moverse y no dejará a nada sin exterminar. —

Esta noticia alarmó aún más a todos los aventureros del recinto, desantando el bullicio y el pánico.

—Los dragones no son muy diferentes a los Goblins en ese aspecto, Goblin Slayer. —agregó el recién llegado. —Ellos atacan todas las zonas donde hay luz y ruido. Vendrá para acá y descargará sus llamas en esta ciudad. —

—Sí. —afirmó el asesino de duendes. —Por eso dije, no tenemos elección. —

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Vi-Va! ¡Vi-Va! ¡Vi-Va! —un sin número de hordas de goblins alababan a su nuevo líder, el cual les regaló una grandiosa ofrenda. 2 hermosas mujeres deseosas de una lujuria sin fin, cantidades de Goblins gozaban uno tras uno a aquellas irreconocibles aventureras.

—¡Gracias por estas ofrendas, Alto Señor! —exclamó mientras se arrodillaba y alababa un súbdito Goblin en el supuesto trono donde se encontraba sentado el susodicho.

—No es nada más que un pequeño regalo mi Lord. Vendrán muchos más. —aclaró con alegría el alto Goblin. De repente este hace un gesto con su mano, llamando a uno de los Goblins sentinelas que tenía a sus costados del trono. —Traiganme al chico, necesito darle un comunicado. —

Los Goblins asintieron y tan pronto como lo ordenó el jefe, tan pronto lo cumplieron. Ellos trajeron consigo a un rostro conocido, alegrándole la vista al alto señor.

—¡Oh, que bueno que vinieras lo antes posible! Tenía que comunicarte algo importante para mí. ¡Tu armadura fue todo un éxito! Desgraciadamente necesito pedirte un favor, ¿Podrías fabricar más así, pero en masa? —

El chico dudó un poco, mostrando un gesto de desconfianza.

—Sí, lo sé. Es un encargo difícil y tedioso. Pero no te preocupes, tendrás a tu disposición a todos los Goblins que desees para ayudarte con el trabajo. —el alto goblin pausó para luego proseguir. —¿Qué me dices? ¿Crees que puedan… Herrero? —

El hijo del herrero asintió y le respondió.

—Sí, creo que sí. Le diré a mi padre que venga y nos ayude a fabricarlas lo más rápido posible, señor. —le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

—¡Estupendo! Haré que recojan al herrero de inmediato, seguramente ustedes dos harán un trabajo impecable. —le respondió el alto señor Goblin.

Uno de los Goblins adyacentes, se acercó rápidamente y le hizo una reverencia a su superior para dirigirle la palabra.

[Idioma Goblin] —Alto Señor, tenemos la información. Ya ha llegado la bestia en las tierras, el gremio ha hecho una partida de caza. —

—Bien. —asintió el mencionado. —Preparen al grupo de expedición, esta será una aventura digna de admirar. —

[Idioma Goblin] —Otra cosa majestad. Rhea el explorador ha mandado una carta. —justo al decir esto último, el duende lacayo sacó de su improvisada armadura, una especie de hoja.

El alto Goblin la tomó y leyó al instante el contenido de esta.

Tras tomarse unos segundos, él sonrió y contestó.

—Me parece que le haré una visita al chico. —

.

.

.

.

.

.

En las oscuras celdas de la prisión de la ciudad, el explorador Rhea se encontraba sumergido en un trance psicótico. Su cabeza goleaba una y otra vez aquella pared desgastada, preguntándose por qué tenía que estar allí, esperando… Al principio, él quería matar a sangre fría a esa sucia recepcionista… Pero tras pasar días y días, semanas y semanas, meses tras meses pensando en ella. Lo único que pudo concretar fue…

—Lo deliciosa que eres… —balbuceó mientras una gota de baba chorreaba por su boca.

Cada vez que pensaba en ella, sus deseos sexuales aumentaban furiosamente. Quería tenerla para él… desgraciadamente no podía… Estar encerrado en esa maldita prisión lo carcomía cada vez más, parte de su mortalidad moría con el tiempo que pasaba. No podía salir, explorar, robar… Desde hace ya… tiempo atrás.

De pronto, una luz cegadora iluminó todo el recinto de esa oscura y silenciosa prisión. Ante él y fuera de su celda, una especie de portal se abrió inexplicablemente, saliendo de este un rostro encapuchado.

—¡Vaya! Creí que ya se habían olvidado de mí. Me hubieran dado por muerto de una vez. —comentó el explorador con un gesto de decepción.

—Todo a su tiempo mi querido amigo, pero por lo pronto tiempo es lo que tendrás. —el encapuchado desenvainó una de sus espadas y de un rápido tajo, cortó los barrotes de la celda.

—¿¡Libertad!? ¿¡Por fin!? —preguntó eufórico el explorador.

El de capa sonrió y asintió.

—Ya va siendo hora de ir iniciando todo, tal y como te lo prometí mi amigo. Dentro de 5 meses todo esto será tuyo, y ya solo faltan 4. —

El explorador se alegró casi de inmediato y se preparó para entrar al portal creado por su colaborador, cuando de repente una voz lo sorprende.

—¿¡Qué pasa aquí!? ¿¡Qué están haciendo!? —preguntó un guardia al visualizar la escena.

El guardia traía consigo en su mano un caldero y una espada en su otra mano. Rápidamente tomó posición de ataque y se abalanzó hacia los profugos, pero…

El encapuchado intervino de una estocada la embestida del guardia y sin darle tiempo a nada, desenvainó otra espada de su espalda y atravesó el cuerpo del guardia en dos, cortándolo desde la cabeza hasta su entrepierna.

Rhea el explorador al inicio titubeó un poco ante la escena, pero recobró la compostura y comentó.

—¡Ja! ¡Allí tienes guardia maldito! —

El encapuchado envainó de nuevo sus armas y le ordenó al chico meterse de una buena vez al portal, cosa que obedeció sin objeción.

 _[Carta para el Alto Goblin]_

 _._

 _No sé cuánto tiempo pasará en que te llegue esta carta, pero te diré que ya vino a visitarme el Goblin Slayer, acaba de salir justo ahorita mismo y tal como me lo pediste, me habló y discutimos. Ahora cumple tu parte y sácame de aquí… por favor._

 _[Firma] Rhea el Explorador._

.

.

.

.

.

— _Él va a desaparecer… —le comentó la Suprema Arzobispo a la joven sacerdotisa en aquel inmenso baño de la ciudad de agua._

— _No… ¡Él… no! —le respondió la clérigo apretando sus puños y enojándose por tal afirmación._

— _Lo hará querida, recuerda… Él sabe cómo son los Goblins… Pero nadie sabe en verdad como son. —_

 _De repente, todo se oscureció y la catedral se iluminó en un resplandeciente y cegador brillo… ¡Fuego! ¡La ciudad del agua estaba ardiendo!_

 _No… no era la ciudad del agua… era otra ciudad… era…_

— _La ciudad fronteriza… —murmuró la joven clérigo justo antes de escuchar un gran estruendo._

 _Ella dirigió su mirada a la fuente del ruido, la cual fue producida por cientos de cadáveres quemándose y siendo aplastados por un gran sin número de duendes._

 _La sacerdotisa palideció de inmediato, se encontraba rodeada por miles de goblins armados, equipados y con una extraña armadura._

— _N-no… —dijo ella con dificultad, de pronto todo se oscureció y en frente suyo aparecieron dos figuras, una cayendo abatida por una espada en el tórax._

 _La figura lentamente comenzó a revelarse y era nada más y nada menos que el Goblin Slayer…_

— _¡Goblin Slayer! —gritó ella desesperada al verlo, en un impulso intentó correr hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su amigo, pero la otra figura la paralizó._

 _La extraña silueta dejaba ver una sombra similar a la del Goblin Slayer pero desprendía un aterrador frío y una sonrisa dibujaba entre su cabeza, la chica empezó a sentir un gran miedo en todo el cuerpo, hasta que un ojo se dibujó en la silueta, dejando ver un ojo verde con la pupila roja._

 _La chica tragó saliva inmediatamente y sin más que hacer, se libró de su trance._

—¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! —la sacerdotisa gritó fuertemente tras despertarse de aquella pesadilla.

Tras la repentina misión del Dragón Slayer, los aventureros aceptaron finalmente en cumplirla aún sabiendo el peligro que representaba. Casi nadie había combatido con un dragón alguna vez, pese a que llegaban misiones en referencia a ellos, muy pocos eran los que las aceptaban. Los aventureros experimentados sabían las consecuencias que traía enfrentarse a una de esas bestias, matar a un dragón inmediatamente catalogaría al aventurero en la línea para ser un Dragón Slayer, sin embargo no era tan simple.

La sacerdotisa había optado por dormir un poco antes de partir junto a sus amigos en esa misión, pero aquella pesadilla volvió de nuevo a su cabeza.

Negándose una y otra vez con su cabeza, podía aún imaginar al Goblin Slayer cayendo abatido al suelo… Y detrás de él, una figura maligna.

No era posible que se tratase del Rey Demonio, ¡El héroe lo había vencido de una vez y para siempre! ¿Pero si no era él, quién más tenía un aura tan aterradora?

La joven rubia apretó sus puños en sus piernas mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, sin embargo justo en ese momento entró su amigo.

—¡G-goblin Slayer! —le exclamó con un notorio nerviosismo.

El guerrero entró por aquella puerta a la habitación de su amiga y prosiguió a cerrarla, para dirigirse a ella.

—¿Sucede algo? Te escuché gritar. —preguntó él.

La chica tragó saliva y se ruborizó.

—P-pues… T-tuve otra pesadilla… —

El Goblin Slayer la miró algo confundido y le preguntó de nuevo.

—No es común que tengas tantas pesadillas y tan seguidas. ¿Qué fue? —

El chico se acercó aún más a su amiga y sorpresivamente tomó asiento en la cama junto a ella, alarmándola y sonrojándola fuertemente.

—F-fue… P-pues… —

—No te esfuerces, solo respira y relájate. —le afirmó el Goblin Slayer.

La sacerdotisa inhaló profundamente y luego exhaló, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila. Para evitar sonrojarse de nuevo, prefirió no mirar a su amigo y clavó la mirada al suelo.

—Tú… Morías de nuevo Goblin Slayer… —

La respuesta de la chica hizo protagonizar un amplio silencio en la habitación, silencio que duró unos minutos hasta que él habló.

—¿Cómo fue? —

—N-no… No recuerdo bien… Fue algo confuso, había mucho fuego, mucha oscuridad y muchos Goblins… Pero… Había alguien más, esta vez pude verlo un poco mejor… —

—¿Verlo? —le preguntó este intrigado.

—Sí, las veces anteriores sólo podía ver una silueta hablando… Ahora la vi a media luz… ¡Tenía unos aterradores ojos! —le exclamó llena de impotencia.

El Goblin Slayer pausó unos momentos y meditó un poco mejor el asunto.

—Normalmente los sueños no son importantes, pero… Has estado soñando con algo que parece tener ciertas señales. —el Goblin Slayer pausó una vez más y fijó su mirada en la chica, para luego preguntarle. —Dime, ¿No será un nuevo hechizo tuyo? —

La sacerdotisa se exaltó y no pudo evitar dar un salto hacia atrás.

—¿U-un… nuevo hechizo? —

Él asintió.

—Sí. Los sacerdotes suelen adquirir nuevos milagros conforme lo requieran. Es posible que tus sueños se deban a uno de ellos. ¿Has ido al templo? —

La pregunta del Goblin Slayer intrigó de inmediato a la chica… La verdad es que podía tener cierta razón, hace poco conjuró un milagro aterrador, _Terremoto_ , y ni siquiera sabía desde cuándo lo había adquirido. Tal vez y esas pesadillas no sean meras coincidencias y resultan ser algún milagro.

La sacerdotisa tragó saliva y le respondió.

—No he ido más al templo Goblin Slayer… creo que antes de ir a la misión, será bueno que pase por allá. —

El chico asintió, para luego responderle, diciéndole algo que la dejó sorprendida y muy confusa.

—Ya veo. Respecto a la misión, será mejor que te quedes acá. —

Ella quedó muda, ¿Qué estaba diciendole?

—¿C-cómo…? ¿Quieres que no vaya a la misión del Dragón Slayer? —

—Sí. —respondió fríamente.

La sacerdotisa se levantó de golpe de la cama y lo encaró, aprentando sus puños.

—¿Por qué me estás pidiendo eso? —

—Ya escuchaste. Es una misión peligrosa, no es como cualquier otra que hayas realizado. —

Ella apretó su mirada y se enfureció ante la idea de lo que creía que estaba pensando.

—¿C-cómo puedes decir eso Goblin Slayer? Hemos participado en todas las misiones que se nos han encargado sobre Goblins. ¡Todas han sido difíciles y muy peligrosas! Y la hemos completado, juntos. —

—Esta vez no se trata de Goblins. No tienes experiencia contra dragones y su inmunidad a la magia te anulará cualquier milagro contra ellos… Será mejor que descanses aquí. —el Goblin Slayer decidió dar por finalizada la conversación y de levantó para irse, cuando sorpresivamente la sacerdotisa lo toma de su brazo y lo detiene.

Tal gesto sorprendió al mismísimo Goblin Slayer, había olvidado que ya ella no era aquella chica de 15 años la cual había conocido años atrás. Ahora casi ya en unos días tendría 18. Su aspecto aunque similar a como cuando la conoció, se veía más madura, su rostro ahora era más detallado y sus ojos ya no siempre mostraban temor, sino valentía y determinación. Todo esto hizo sorprenderle repentinamente al Goblin Slayer.

—Goblin Slayer… Te recuerdo que no acepto decisiones sin opciones. En nuestras discusiones siempre se tendrá que elegir. ¿De acuerdo? —

El Goblin Slayer la miró fijamente por unos segundos, perdiéndose en aquella mirada desafiante y llena de determinación. ¿Cuándo aquella joven chica había ganado tanta valentía? Quizás meterse tanto con los Goblins le haya hecho perder lo importante que son otras cosas en la vida.

Él asintió y no le quedó de otra que aceptar lo que ella pedía.

—Bien, has lo que gustes. —dijo él para retomar de nuevo el camino.

La sacerdotisa pudo ver como él parecía algo… ¿Molesto? No era habitual verlo así… Él siempre era _imparcial_. Algo había cambiado en él, ¿Pero qué era?

Ella no perdió más tiempo y tomó sus cosas para ir al templo lo más rápido posible, le dejó una nota a la recepcionista y a su equipo de aventuras diciéndoles que no se fueran sin ella, ya que iba un momento a visitar el templo para ver su kit de milagros. Todos asintieron de buena fé, después de todo cualquier posible nuevo milagro vendría bien. Nunca estaba de más una habilidad extra.

El templo no quedaba muy alejado del lugar, prácticamente se encontraba en las tierras de la ciudad fronteriza. La sacerdotisa fue bienvenida por los demás clérigos en el sitio. Como no quería perder mucho tiempo y evitar que se olvidaran de ella, fue rápidamente al altar sagrado en donde la esperaban los altos cargos del templo.

Las madres superioras le dieron el permiso de utilizar el altar y rezar en oración para conocer los milagros que ella tenía heredado.

— _Oh piadosa Madre Tierra… Escucha a esta simple mortal y seguidora de tus frutos. Vine hoy a orarte y suplicarle que me permitas ver qué milagros me has concedido. —_ la sacerdotisa oró en cunclillas en el altar sagrado, dando como consecuencia una luz radiante en todo el sitio.

Como era normal, ella pudo acceder y observar su _lista_ de milagros a disposición. Pero…

— _¿¡Qu-qué!? ¿¡Qué es… esto!? —_ la sacerdotisa entró en un estado de shock y alarma al notar los nombres de sus milagros concebidospor la Madre Tierra.

—¿Nu… Nu… ¿¡Nueve!? —

Debido al estado de impresión, la conexión del trance se rompió y todo volvió a la normalidad.

La chica comenzó a agitarse severamente. ¿¡Nueve milagros concebidos!? ¿¡Qué estaba pasando!?

De pronto, una extraña sensación de inquietud la perturbó, sintiendo un extraño escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Ella inconscientemente se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de controlarse.

— _Mi-milagro… de… Premonición… —_ la rubia tragó saliva y de inmediato habló. —¡Goblin Slayer! —

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya estamos listo para irnos? —preguntó la Alta Elfa en medio de todo el bullicio en aquella posada.

Todos los aventureros hablaban a la vez, todos llevaban consigo equipo y suministros. Cada quién iba con su grupo ya formado y listo para la misión. Por primera vez en años, no se había vuelto a ver una concentración tan grande de aventureros trabajando en equipo para una sola misión.

No había a quien culpar, la recompensa era literalmente el néctar dado por los mismos dioses. ¡Un millón de piezas de oro! Ningún aventurero se quería perder tal ofrenda aún sabiendo la mortal consecuencia que traía la misión.

Tras un fuerte ruido de parte de unas campanas, la recepcionista junto al Guild Máster llamaron la atención de todos hacia el mostrador.

—¡Atención por favor! —dijo la Guild Girl. —Como ya sabrán, el día de hoy nos llegó una leyenda entre leyendas, el Dragón Slayer en persona. —justo allí algunos aplaudieron y otros solo se limitaron a verlo. —Nos ha pedido que le ayudemos en lo que posiblemente sea la misión más peligrosa y difícil que tendrán en su carrera como aventureros… Matar a un Mítico Dragón. La recompensa por su muerte ha sido la suma de Un Millón de Piezas de Oro, una cantidad inimaginable. Por eso, hoy partirán hacia su aventura. ¡Muchas suerte a todos! —

La Guild Girl les brindó una cálida sonrisa a todos los presentes, hasta que el Guild Máster la interrumpió.

—Y para ti también me temo. —este comentario hizo estrepitar de golpe a la chica, dando un salto hacia atrás.

—¿¡E-eh!? -preguntó aterrada y confusa.

—Como ya estás enterada, es una misión clase S++. Siendo la primera en mucho tiempo. Es la primera vez que casi todos nuestros aventureros zarparán en una sola misión, por lo cual estaremos un rato solos. El deber del gremio es asegurarse de que todo marche bien. —

La recepcionista tragó saliva en seco y palideció, mientras recordaba la charla que había tenido con su otra amiga recepcionista hace unas horas atrás…

— _¿Es increíble verdad?... ¡Un millón de oro! ¡Eso jamás nadie lo ha tenido! Y menos por completar una sola misión. —comentó la otra chica recepcionista._

 _La Guild Girl le sonrió a duras penas para recordarle lo siguiente._

— _Sí, pero también es una misión casi de suicidio. Es rango S++. ¿Sabes lo que significa no? —_

 _Ella se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a preocuparse ligeramente._

— _Ya sé… las misiones S++ pueden llevar varios días y exigen como acompañante a un miembro capacitado del gremio para su revisión. Así se evita posibles inconvenientes como en el caso del Rhea y robos a las recompensas… —_

— _Exacto… Por lo cual todos los miembros de la directiva del gremio estarán en voto por ver cual irá como inspector… Solo hay 3 en la directiva y tú y yo estamos allí. —_

— _¡Ya sé! —le respondió la recepcionista muerta del miedo._

—Entonces sí… —le interrumpió el Guild Máster. —¡Usted fue elegida para ser la supervisora de esta gran misión! Un aplauso por favor, ella los acompañará en su viaje. —

Todos aplaudieron, en especial alguien pelirrojo que perdió la cabeza de inmediato.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Ella vendrá… ¡Conmigo! —exclamó eufórico ante tal situación de la vida.

 _El Lancero_ había perdido la cordura, mientras bailaba y su rostro casi estallaba de lo rojo que se encontraba.

Desgraciadamente para su diversión, _El Gran Espadachín_ lo molestó un poco.

—¿Si estás consciente del peligro en que se expondrá la chica? Quiero decir, irá a una misión de matar a un loco dragón. —

Lancero sacudió el brazo y le regaló una mirada perdida.

—Obviamente, ella tendrá mi protección. Los dragones son más de lo mismo. —afirmó él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—[idioma Goblin] Mi señor, ya estamos listos para partir también a esa misión de los humanos. —le comentó un goblin a su superior.

—Bien. ¿Ya tienen las armaduras puestas? —

—[idioma Goblin] Sí señor, armados, equipados y listos. Todo marcha según lo planeado. —

El alto Goblin sonrió, extendió su mano adelante y abrió un portal frente a ellos.

—Esta vez los dirigirá uno de mis campeones. —El alto señor Goblin llamó entre sus filas a un encapuchado con una túnica roja y una armadura negra. —Según lo planeado, procuren darles un agradable saludo de nuestra parte. Pero recuerden. Estaré vigilandoles cerca de allí. —

El encapuchado se arrodilló y asintió.

—[idioma Orco] No se arrepentirá, señor… —

.

.

.

Continuará.


	8. La misión

_Capítulo 8:_ _ **La Misión.**_

.

.

.

Dentro de la ciudad fronteriza, específicamente en los muros de esta. Se encontraban un gran sin número de aventureros listos para zarpar en la misión pedida por el Dragón Slayer. Por primera vez en años, una misión contaba de muchos grupos de aventureros, todos trabajando en conjunto para una causa. Muchos aunque sabían los peligros que traería enfrentarse a un dragón, el premio de nada más y nada menos que **1 Millón** de piezas de Oro, valía realmente la pena.

Entre toda esa multitud, se encontraba el Goblin Slayer hablando con su amiga de la infancia.

—Ya me voy. Cuidado al regreso camino a casa. —le afirmó él.

La Cow Girl asintió y le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

—Lo tendré, tú también cuídate mucho… Ya sabes cómo son los dragones, no son duendes. —

El asesino de duendes asintió también y le respondió.

—Sí. Intentaré mantenerme al margen. —

La pelirroja antes de separarse de su amigo, le dio un sorpresivo y cómodo abrazo.

—Regresa… ¿Sí? —

Este la miró fijamente unos segundos y le respondió.

—Lo intentaré. —

Tras soltarse de su amiga, él se giró y caminó hacia su grupo. Al cual le faltaba un integrante.

—¿No ha llegado? —preguntó este al no poder visualizarla.

El Enano negó con su cabeza y habló.

—No ha regresado desde hace rato. ¿No deberíamos ir a buscarla? —

La alta Elfa le interrumpió. —Venga, seguro llegará en cualquier momento. ¿Cuál es la preocupación? Fue solamente al templo ¿No? —

El Goblin Slayer iba a unirse a la conversación, cuando observó a la recepcionista platicando con otros miembros del gremio, mostrando signos de preocupación y inquietud. Tal cosa hizo captarle de inmediato la atención, así que se acercó a ella.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó éste al llegarle.

La Guild Girl se exaltó un poco al ver al Goblin Slayer tan cerca de ella, por lo cual se ruborizó casi de inmediato. Ella tragó saliva y trató de calmarse un poco para responderle a su amigo.

—V-verás… Sucedió algo alarmante en los caminos cercanos a la ciudad. —

La Elfa le preguntó qué era tal cosa alarmante, por lo que a Guild Girl prosiguió con su relato.

—Un grupo de aventureros llevaban desaparecidos durante varios días sin un solo reporte. Iban a cazar a una Manticora no muy lejos de aquí pero nunca regresaron… Un ciudadano iba pasando por los caminos cuando se encontró algo perturbador, en el suelo yacían muertos tres de los cincos aventureros, uno decapitado y los otros dos cortados en pedazos. —

El grupo del Goblin Slayer se sorprendió ante tal situación. Sin duda alguna era algo alarmante.

—¿Y qué fue lo que les sucedió? —preguntó el Lagarto.

—Aún no se sabe con certeza, fuentes confiables aseguran que se trató de un bandido quién quería robarles el tesoro que traían consigo. —

—¿Tesoro? —esta vez preguntó el asesino de duendes.

—Sí, las garras de Manticora son muy costosas y muy apreciadas por coleccionistas. —aclaró ella.

—Ya veo. —el Goblin Slayer pausó un momento para ignorar el tema casi por completo. —¿No ha regresado ella? —

—¿Onna Shinkan-chan? No, no ha regresado… Bueno, no la he visto desde que se fue al templo. Estoy algo preocupada, ya casi saldremos. —dijo la Guild Girl algo preocupada.

El Enano anciano estaba pensativo en algo desde hace unos minutos, por lo cual se decidió a preguntar.

—Tengo una pregunta. Nos dijo que eran cinco aventureros ¿No? Encontraron muertos a 3 de ellos. ¿Pero y los otros 2? ¿No habrá sido un buen complot? —

La recepcionista negó casi de inmediato con su cabeza.

—Lamentablemente no. Las dos aventureras faltantes eran una maga y una sacerdote. Solo se encontraron sus ropas rasgadas en el suelo, pero no encontramos rastro alguno. —

—¿Ropas rasgadas? —el comentario de la recepcionista atrajo nuevamente la atención del Goblin Slayer hacia ella.

—Sí, también encontramos solo un par de huellas distintas a los calzados que llevaban los aventureros. Pero no encontramos más huellas. —aclaró ella.

El Goblin Slayer se quedó pensativo unos minutos, por un momento aseguró que se trataría de Goblins. Pero ellos siempre dejan huellas o en los casos más extremos, túneles en la tierra.

De pronto, una voz familiar sacó del pensamiento al guerrero.

—¡Goblin Slayer! —le exclamó la sacerdotisa llegando algo exhausta a dónde se encontraba su grupo.

—¿Oye, por qué tardaste tanto? ¡Casi te dejamos! —le respondió la Alta Elfa un tanto preocupada por su repentina desaparición.

—L-lo siento… M-me demoré más de lo previsto. —se excusó la joven clérigo.

Goblin Slayer aprovechó y le preguntó de inmediato.

—¿Aprendiste nuevos milagros? —

La sacerdotisa se petrificó ante la pregunta, sintiendo un frío gélido recorrer por toda su espalda. Ella pudo ver como su equipo notó su reacción, así que trató de disimular.

—E-eh… No… —mintió. —No quería decírselos porque me daba pena haberles hecho esperar por mí para nada. —

—No importa. —le habló el Goblin Slayer. —¿Ya están listos? —

El grupo de él asintió, incluso la Guild Girl, quién arrastrada en contra de su voluntad. Decidió incluirse en el grupo del Goblin Slayer sin dudas alguna. Sí de alguien sabría en quien confiar y quién la protegería, sería él.

Los preparativos para la partida ya estaban listos, todos los aventureros llevaban consigo mochilas y equipos de apoyo, tales como pociones, elixir, medicamentos, alimentos y de casi todos los suministros necesarios para una inesperada situación. El Dragón Slayer les recalcó a todos pensar en lo peor y traer consigo una solución para cualquier imprevisto o accidente.

El Dragón Slayer por su parte era el cabecilla de la misión, estando en la puerta de salida con un mapa. Él hablaba con el Máster Guild acerca de la localización.

El Goblin Slayer junto a su grupo, se acercaron a él para avisarle que ya estaban listos.

—Bien. —asintió el caballero de rojo. —Partiremos inmediatamente. —

El Máster Guild asintió y anunció a todos los aventureros que ya daba por inicio el viaje.

—Sin más que decir… ¡Buena fortuna a todos! —

Tras un grito de determinación en conjunto, se abrieron las puertas y todos iniciaron el viaje.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en un sitio alejado de la ciudad fronteriza. El explorador Rhea se encontraba algo disgustado por la armadura que trataba de colocarse.

—¿Por qué tengo que usar esto? ¡Está muy apretado! —

El aprendiz de herrero suspiró ante lo que veía, por lo cual le ofreció ayuda para colocarsela.

—Así son las armaduras, debes apretarlas con las correas o se desprenderán. ¿No querrás que en plena batalla se te caiga la pechera y te atraviesen el pecho? —

—¡Claro que no! Yo ya sabía eso… solo digo que ¿Por qué es obligado tener que usar esto? Además de ocultar mi rostro y voz con este estúpido Yelmo. —se quejó nuevamente el ex-explorador.

—Deberías mostrar más respetos, recuerda que el quién te salvó de morir fue el Alto Lord Goblin. Es su plan, lo mínimo que debes hacer es seguirlo al pié de la letra. —le recordó el aprendiz.

—¡Qué ya lo sé hombre! Me refiero al por qué tener que usar todo esto e ir por allí escondiendonos. ¡Mira eso, mira que ejército tenemos! —le exclamó el Rhea mientras dirigía la vista a un gran sin número de Goblins, los cuales cubrían una extensa llanura.

—No sé muy a fondo los detalles, pero el Lord Goblin no quiere alertar todavía a los aventureros de sus planes, si llegasen a ver a un Goblin. El Goblin Slayer no pararía hasta llegar al fondo de esto. —aclaró el aprendiz.

El explorador arqueó la ceja y le respondió.

—¿Y eso qué? ¡Podemos matar al Goblin Slayer fácilmente! ¡A él y a todos! —

—Pues al parecer todavía no quiere… No sé por qué la verdad. —

El explorador frunció el ceño y recordó algo contradictorio.

—¡Espera un momento! Si no quiere que nos descubran. ¿Por qué mandó a los Goblins a atacarles en su misión? Ya sé que llevan armadura pero es ridículo. ¡Claramente se ve que son duendes! —

—No lo sé… Y tampoco sé qué hace ese Orco aquí… Ni tampoco de dónde vino. —

—Jamás había visto o escuchado de un Orco, ¿Qué se supone que son? —preguntó el Rhea.

—Tampoco lo sé, lo único que sé es que el Lord Goblin lo trajo a través de un portal que hizo. —

—Bueh… a la mierda, con tal y nos den mucho oro y me de la recepcionista. ¡Todo irá bien! —

El aprendiz hizo una ligera mueca de confusión con su rostro.

—¿A la recepcionista? ¿Te refieres a la chica del gremio? ¿La de cabellos amarillos? —

—¡Esa misma! Cuando la tenga en mis brazos… ¡No la soltaré nunca! —

Nuevamente el aprendiz hizo otra mueca de confusión.

—¿Qué ella no es mayor que tú como por 8 años? —

—¿¡Y eso qué pues!? Para nosotros los Rhea, mientras más madura sea una mujer, más gusto da. —

.

.

.

.

.

.

—¡Aaaachí! —estornudó la Guild Girl, la cual caminaba en completa derrota por aquellos senderos.

Llevaban horas desde que partieron de la ciudad fronteriza y el sol estaba pegando fuerte.

La Guild Girl no era de salir mucho del gremio, estas cosas de caminatas bajo el imponente sol la estaban torturando. Gotas de sudor bajaban por sus mejillas y de vez en cuando le costaba seguirles el paso a los demás, hasta que de pronto…

—¡Hey hey! ¿Agotada? —le preguntó _El Lancero_ , quién apareció repentinamente detrás suyo, asustándola y llamando la atención de su grupo.

—E-estoy bien. ¡Gracias! —le respondió ella para tratar de seguir el camino, sin embargo en un falso movimiento su pié no respondió y casi se caía contra el suelo. Rápidamente Lancero la cogió entre sus brazos y la sostuvo antes de golpearse.

—¡Cuidado! —le exclamó este preocupado. —Yo no estaría tan de acuerdo como tú, debes descansar. —le afirmó él.

—E-eh… G-gracias. Pero estoy bien, es la verdad. —le respondió ella nuevamente, mientras se colocaba de pie y se soltaba de los brazos del chico. —Además no hay lugar ni tiempo para descansar, debemos continuar con la misión. —le ordenó la Guild Girl.

Lancero sonrió y le negó con la cabeza.

—Lugar y tiempo sobran cuando estoy yo presente. Me tomé la libertad de traer conmigo todo lo necesario ante cualquier incidente. —él hizo una seña a su compañera de sombrero, la cual trajo consigo de mala gana una bolsa con unos cuantos papiros. Lancero tomó uno de la bolsita y tras un movimiento raro y aterrador, sacó de este una especie de carruaje pequeño.

Esto hizo a todos impresionar, con excepción del Goblin Slayer, el cual seguía observando la escena.

La Guild Girl estaba apenada y confusa, pero muy incomoda. ¿No se atreverá a hacer lo que ella estaba pensando que haría?

—¡Súbase señorita! —rápidamente él la tomó y la cargó adentro del carruaje, dejándola en el asiento y bajo techo.

Sí, hizo lo que haría…

La Guild Girl estaba roja de vergüenza, iba a objetar algo cuando el Lancero le dio un vaso de agua, tomó las agarraderas del carruaje y empezó a marchar velozmente, llevando a la pobre recepcionista en el.

—¡Agarrese fuerte que se nos adelantarán! —exclamó él mientras iba a toda prisa.

El grupo quedó estupefacto al ver tan descabellada escena. Aunque al decir verdad, la alta Elfa sentía un poco de envidia por la suerte que tuvo la Guild Girl. A ella le dolían los pies y el sol estaba realmente fuerte.

—Oooh~ ¿Qué voy a ser contigo? —dijo para sí misma la Bruja mientras caminaba junto al grupo.

La sacerdotisa estaba intrigada por el comportamiento del Lancero, así que le preguntó por lo bajo a su amigo.

—Goblin Slayer. —le llamó.

—¿Sí? —respondió él dirigiéndole su mirada a la chica.

—¿Él siempre es así o qué le pasa? —

—No sé. No le presto atención a esas cosas. —

La Bruja se acercó a la joven sacerdotisa y le respondió.

—Oohh~ eso querida niña, es amor. —dijo mientras se colocaba su pipa en la boca.

—¿A-amor? —

La alta Elfa intervino en la conversación.

—¡Más bien parece un enfermo! —exclamó molesta por tal escena. Sin embargo no pudo evitar venirle algo en la cabeza. _(Sin embargo… Si la recepcionista se queda con el loco ese, ya habría una menos con Orcbolg...)_

Tras recorrer un largo rato, el gran grupo de aventureros llegaron a una zona cubierta por grandes cantidades de árboles y vegetación, dándoles un refugio con sombras y reposo ante tal calor.

Todos los aventureros descansaron en sus respectivos grupos, cada equipo llevaba sus suministros por los cuales algunos decidieron comer, mientras otros solo a beber.

El Dragón Slayer aprovechó tal momento para acercarse a su viejo amigo, el cual se encontraba bajo unos árboles junto a su amiga sacerdotisa.

—¡D-dragón Slayer! —exclamó la chica al verlo llegar.

Este levantó su mano en señal de saludo y habló.

—Espero no interrumpir, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas? —preguntó este dirigiéndose claramente al Goblin Slayer.

El susodicho asintió y ambos se retiraron un momento a un zona apartada de donde se encontraba su equipo.

Allí, el Goblin Slayer le preguntó.

—¿Qué sucede? —

El Dragón Slayer suspiró unos segundos y luego le contestó.

—¿Sí estás al consciente de los peligros de esta misión, no? —

—Sí. —respondió él como es habitual.

—Gracias por tu ayuda. —el Goblin Slayer lo miró algo confuso, no entendía el por qué las gracias. —Supongo que fue el destino que nos hayamos conocido hace años, hoy me prestas tu ayuda para vengar la muerte de mi padre. —

—Soy imparcial antes cosas del destino. —respondió secamente. —Aún así, tu padre fue un gran guerrero y mentiría al decir que no esperaba volverlo a encontrar. —

—Hay algo que me llamó la atención desde que llegué aquí. —comentó el asesino de dragones un tanto intrigado, mientras dirigía su mirada al grupo de su amigo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el Goblin Slayer por su parte.

—Solo interactuamos una vez. Aún así en aquella ocasión, nos dejaste en claro varias veces a mi padre y a mí que no te importaba nada ni te interesaban tales cosas como las relaciones con los demás. —

—¿Y? —

—Ahora posees un grupo, un grupo de amigos y gente con quien apoyarse. —la respuesta del Dragón Slayer pasó algo desapercibida por su amigo, el cuál hizo caso omiso.

—Sí. —

El cazador de dragones sonrió levemente y alzó su mirada al cielo.

—Mi padre me dijo ese mismo día al despedirnos tuyo. Que algún día tú tendrías que conocer a alguien sí o sí, de lo contrario, desaparecerías. —

—¿Desaparecer? —preguntó él casi de inmediato.

—Sí. —asintió el caza dragones. —Todos tenemos nuestros motivos de por quienes somos. Sin embargo no siempre vivirás así, ¿Verdad Goblin Slayer? —

El Goblin Slayer lo miró fijamente tratando de descifrar a que se estaba refiriendo.

—No te entiendo. —

El asesino de dragones suspiró y le observó más detenidamente.

—Ayer fuiste un asesino de duendes, hoy eres un asesino de duendes. ¿Pero mañana? —

—Seguiré siéndolo. —afirmó él.

El caza dragones negó con su cabeza y le respondió.

—Nada dura para siempre Goblin Slayer, ni siquiera tú. ¿Has pensado quién acabará con los duendes cuando tú desaparezcas? —

—No desapareceré. —siguió afirmando el guerrero.

—Eso dices ahora, pero el cuerpo envejece. El cuerpo sufre y mientras más años pasen, más débil te vuelves. ¿Has pensado en siquiera un sucesor? —la pregunta del Dragón Slayer hizo intrigar al instante al Goblin Slayer. Cuestionádose lo siguiente.

—¿Qué pasará cuando enfermes o mueras? Quedarás en el olvido. ¿Esa es la vida que realmente viviste? ¿Valió la pena? —

El Goblin Slayer calló un largo rato, no era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así. Usualmente la Cow Girl y su tío se lo vivían comentando.

—Supongo… que no lo he pensado. —

El Dragón Slayer soltó una breve risa y dirigió su mirada de nuevo al cielo.

—Mi padre era muy distinto a como lo recuerdas, sin embargo al perder a mi madre a manos de un dragón, perdió la cabeza y se obsesionó profundamente en exterminarlos a todos… Pero yo me pregunto ¿Valió la pena? Se encerró tanto en ese mundo, gracias a la técnica de votos que ni siquiera celebró alguna vez algún cumpleaños mío. —el guerrero bajó la cabeza y tras unos segundos volvió a subirla. —Y ahora mírame a mí, obsesionado en acabar con su asesino y cobrar venganza. —

El Goblin Slayer guardó silencio por unos minutos, su único propósito mientras existiera era el acabar con cualquier Goblin. Sin embargo eso era lo que pensaba hace unos años atrás, ahora las cosas estaban yéndose de la tangente. Y él lo sabía, pero prefería ocultarlo y evitar tocar ese tema.

El Dragón Slayer lo miró fijamente y le comentó.

—Por tu silencio, asumiré que tienes una lucha mental entre quién eres y quién quieres ser. No pretendré molestarte más, aún así recuerda lo que te dije. —el guerrero se dio media vuelta y justo antes de retirarse, el Goblin Slayer le habló.

—¿Por qué siempre has sido distinto? Tú también hiciste la sesión de votos. ¿No? —

El Dragón Slayer guardó silencio unos instantes, supuso que en algún momento sospecharía de su personalidad, después de todo su padre le decía constantemente la forma en que debía mantener su entrenamiento para evitar debilidad alguna.

—Yo… Jamás hice los votos. —

La respuesta del Dragón Slayer llamó la intención de inmediato del Goblin Slayer.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él.

El asesino de dragones suspiró y le respondió rápidamente.

—Es una larga historia, ya no tiene caso contarla ahora. —dicho esto, él se retiró del lugar. Dejando al Goblin Slayer perplejo.

En la zona de descanso, los aventureros preguntaban entre sí qué harían con su recompensa. Algunos comentaban que abrirían sus propios gremios, otros aseguraban que crearían una posada nueva y más grandes, otros querían utilizar el dinero para construir burdeles de alta calidad, mientras otros eran más ambiciosos y afirmaban que con ese dinero construirían una nueva ciudad.

La alta Elfa escuchaba con soberbia los comentarios y murmullos de todos los presentes, apretando sus dientes y gruñendo.

—¿Cómo es que abrirán burdeles de elfas? ¡Vaya cerdos! —exclamó vuelta en desprecio.

El Enano por su parte dio una carcajada y le respondió el comentario.

—¡Vamos Orejas Largas! ¿No te apreciaría un trabajo de medio tiempo? —

El comentario de este hizo enojaria aún más y le regañó sacando humo por sus orejas.

Por otro lado, la sacerdotisa se encontraba ajena a la conversación y decidió ir a buscar al Goblin Slayer. Ella se encontraba aún inquieta con el tema de los dragones.

El equipo no se percató de la ausencia de la chica, debido a que se encontraban discutiendo temas triviales.

En el camino, la joven sacerdotisa se encontró con el Dragón Slayer; la cual le hizo una reverencia y se sintió algo apenada.

—D-dragón Slayer-san… M-mis disculpas por no h-haberlo reconocido antes. —le dijo ella mientras cerraba sus ojos y le hacía la reverencia.

El guerrero movió su mano en señal de alto, para proseguir a responderle.

—No es necesario tal ofrenda por tu parte, está bien el hecho de que no me conocieras. Después de todo en estas tierras no son habituales los dragones. —

La chica rápidamente se exaltó y recordó que tenia ciertas preguntas sobre dragones. ¿Y que mejor que un experto en ellos?

—¡Es cierto! ¡D-disculpe! Pero tengo varias preguntas acerca de los dragones, Dragón Slayer-San. ¿Cree que tenga tiempo para responderlas? —le preguntó ella algo apenada.

El Dragón Slayer asintió ante su pregunta.

—Claro, dime. ¿Cuáles son tus preguntas? —

La sacerdotisa apretó sus puños y le preguntó.

—¿Los dragones son inmunes a todo tipo de magia verdad? —

Él asintió de inmediato.

—Sin embargo hay varios hechizos que pueden resultar decisivos contra de ellos. —afirmó él. —Existen hechizos como los efectos del clima que perjudican en la salud de los dragones, los hechizos como la conjuración de nieve puede afectarlos severamente debido a que ellos no toleran el frío. —aclaró.

—¡Oh! —exclamó la chica. —¿Ellos no soportan el frío? —

—No, de hecho en un rato hablaré un poco más de ello. ¿Cuál otra pregunta tenías? —

La sacerdotisa parpadeó y prosiguió a preguntarle nuevamente.

—¿Qué tan grande es este dragón al que perseguimos? —

El Dragón Slayer colocó su mano en la parte baja de su yelmo, mientras pensaba.

—Es difícil decírtelo con exactitud, pero es muy grande. Prácticamente es como el tamaño de un pequeño pueblo. —

La sacerdotisa tragó saliva de inmediato. ¿¡En serio contra algo así se enfrentarían!?

—¿Alguna otra pregunta? —preguntó él.

Ella reaccionó de inmediato y se aferró a su bastón.

—S-sí. —respondió. —D-disculpe por la pregunta pero… Si su padre era Rango Platino y era un experto en matar dragones… ¿Cómo fue que murió contra este? —

El guerrero guardó silencio unos minutos, lo cual esto hizo preocupar a la sacerdotisa. Ella no quería hacerlo enojar o faltarle el respeto.

—Más al rato les daré mayores detalles de la situación. No te preocupes. —dijo este rompiendo el silencio. —Si me disculpas, iré a inspeccionar los alrededores. —dicho esto, él se preparó para irse hasta que algo le llamó la atención en ella. —¿Eso que traes puesto… Es una cota de dragón? —

El Dragón Slayer quedó intrigado casi de inmediato al visualizar mejor la vestimenta de la sacerdotisa. Su ropa traía consigo la habitual túnica de los clérigos del templo, sin embargo se podía apreciar que debajo de ella traía una cota de malla un poco distinta a las demás.

—¡Ah! ¿E-esto? S-sí… Si es una cota, no creí que se viera a simple vista. —respondió ella mientras veía por donde se sobresalía su cota de la túnica.

El Dragón Slayer la observó mejor y le preguntó.

—¿Cómo la conseguiste? No es común que los aventureros promedios lleven consigo una cota de piel de dragón. No son comercializadas y su obtención es casi imposible. —afirmó él.

La sacerdotisa se sorprendió ante eso y le hizo recordar cuando el Goblin Slayer le habló de ella.

— _Es una nueva cota, decidí crearte una especial. Ese material es escaso y muy raro, asumo que su obtención es difícil de encontrar puesto que no es comercializado o casi nadie lo tiene, ni siquiera Lancero. Lo que lo hace especial es que es muy fino, puedes utilizarlo debajo de tu atuendo sin problemas, no te dará calor y al ser liviano no te molestará. Es muy resistente y si un Goblin intentara morderte o atravesarte con un arma corta no podría. —El Goblin Slayer hizo una pausa para ver cómo la sacerdotisa miraba su nueva cota impresionada y estupefacta._

 _Ella lo miró y le preguntó con una expresión de preocupación._

— _¡T-te debió costar mucho! —_

— _No realmente, llevaba días haciéndola. Recibí ayuda de mi armero el cual fue el maestro detrás de todo esto. El material utilizado viene a partir de las escamas de dragón, aunque no estoy seguro… Eso fue lo que me dijo él pero no lo sabría certificar. —pausó unos segundos para continuar. —Aún así medí su dureza y es casi tan resistente como mi armadura, sin embargo no resiste combates excesivos así que mantente alejada de las cosas realmente afiladas. —_

Ella se sonrojó al recordar el regalo que le dio su amigo, jamás esperó algo así por parte suya.

—Ya veo, así que te la dio el Goblin Slayer. —afirmó el Dragón Slayer. Cosa que hizo ruborizarse y exaltar a la joven clérigo.

—¿¡E-eh!? ¿¡C-cómo lo supo!? —le preguntó ella roja por la vergüenza.

—Viéndola mejor, esa cota fue creada por la piel del mismo dragón que maté el día en que conocí al Goblin Slayer.

La chica se sorprendió de inmediato ante esto.

—¿E-en serio? —

—Sí. —asintió él. —Yo le permití al Goblin Slayer cortar la piel de ese dragón y quedarse con el trozo de escamas que quisiera. La verdad creí que la había vendido y con ese dinero comprado la armadura que tiene. —dijo él mientras pensaba, manteniendo su mano en la barbilla del yelmo.

La sacerdotisa estaba impresionada, ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! Ella sabía que las cosas estaban conectadas en la vida, pero muy pocas veces las veía tan notorias. Hoy, podría decir y afirmar que esa aclaración está en lo cierto.

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir a inspeccionar la zona. En un rato los llamaré para mantenerlos al tanto de la situación. —dicho y hecho, el asesino de dragones se retiró.

Por su parte, la sacerdotisa quedó intrigada en una cosa. ¿Sí el Goblin Slayer fue quien cortó la piel de ese dragón, por qué le dijo que no estaba seguro de que se tratara de uno?

De pronto, una voz conocida la hizo exaltar y dar un brinco hacia atrás.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el Goblin Slayer.

Ella se aferró a su báculo y trató de tranquilizarse.

—N-nada, nada… Estaba hablando con Dragón Slayer-San y le pregunté varias cosas sobre los dragones. —

El chico la miró fijamente unos minutos y le preguntó.

—¿Estás bien? Si te encuentras insegura o temes por esta misión, recomiendo que regreses a la ciudad fronteriza. Será lo mejor. —

El comentario del Goblin Slayer la enojó, haciendo que lo encarara.

—¡No tengo miedo Goblin Slayer! —le exclamó mientras apretaba su báculo. —E-es… Es solo que… —

De repente en la memoria de la chica, pudo ver como una devastadora llamarada consumía toda la ciudad, la gente corriendo y sufriendo ante el inminente destino. En medio de todo ese infierno, se encontraba el Goblin Slayer, siendo atravesado por una espada y cayendo a los pies de una silueta encapuchada, la cual miraba a la chica y desde esa oscura capucha un aterrador ojo verde se apreciaba entre ella.

—¿Ocurre algo? —nuevamente le preguntó el Goblin Slayer al ver a su amiga pálida y tensa.

Ella reaccionó estrepitosamente de su recuerdo, esa pesadilla la había vuelto a sorprender.

De pronto ella recordó algo fundamente y sumamente importante sobre lo que tenía que saber el Goblin Slayer.

—G-goblin Slayer… T-tengo algo que decirte. —dijo ella mientras apretaba sus puños.

—¿Qué cosa? —

La sacerdotisa guardó silencio por un breve momento, cuestionandose si debía decírselo o no. Finalmente tras decidirse, la Guild Girl apareció detrás suyo y la interrumpió.

—¡Goblin Slayer! ¿Estás ocupado? Necesito hablar contigo acerca de algo… —preguntó ella un poco apenada, al ver como ambos chicos se encontraban a solas.

—Sí. —respondió él secamente.

Esto hizo incomodar a ambas chicas, en especial a la recepcionista.

—L-lo lamento Goblin Slayer, pero era sobre un tema importante. —se defendió ella.

Rápidamente el Goblin Slayer levantó la mirada y la fijó en ella. —¿Goblins? —

Esta vez la recepcionista decidió dar una pequeña mentira piadosa, necesitaba información acerca de algo que la estaba preocupando.

—S-sí… B-bueno, más o menos. —

La sacerdotisa al ver que la Guild Girl quería platicar a solas con su amigo, decidió darles su espacio mientras se apartaba un poco.

—¿Dónde están? ¿Cuántos son? ¿Tiene algún líder? —

La recepcionista rápidamente alzó sus manos y las meneó en señal de negación.

—N-no es eso Goblin Slayer… Discúlpame pero tenía que preguntarte algo importante. ¿Qué sucedió con el Rhea Explorador? ¿Estaba en prisión? —

La respuesta de la chica hizo confundir al Goblin Slayer, se podría incluso decir que lo desmotivó en cierto aspecto.

—Sí. —respondió él. —Allí se encontraba. —

La Guild Girl suspiró de alivio al ver que todo se encontraba normal.

—E-es un alivio saber eso Goblin Slayer. Por un momento creí que había escapado o algo así. —dijo ella.

—No lo creo. —contestó él. —La prisión es impenetrable y casi imposible de salir. Tiene metros de concretos subterráneos. —afirmó.

La Guild Girl asintió y prosiguió a continuar con la charla, pero él la interrumpió, yendoce del lugar.

—¡G-goblin Slayer! —le llamó ella un tanto desesperada, captando la atención del guerrero.

—¿Qué? —preguntó este.

La rubia comenzó a balbucear ciertas cosas, no pudo evitar ponerse tensa en ese momento. Después de todo se encontraba a solas con él.

—Y-yo… Q-quería decirte que… —de repente, nuevamente fue interrumpida por él, quién comenzó a marcharse. —¡E-espera! —

El Goblin Slayer detuvo un momento su caminata para dirigirle la mirada y observarla.

—Me disculpo, pero estoy ocupado en estos momentos. —el guerrero regresó a lo su caminata, algo le tenía ciertamente intrigado; y por primera vez, no eran Goblins. La sacerdotisa iba a comentarle algo que sospechaba desde que la vio regresar del templo, necesitaba sacarle información.

La Guild Girl; derrotada, dio un gran suspiro cayó al suelo. Su rostro mostraba una inmensa tristeza y decepción. Desde que invitó al Goblin Slayer a una cita, no han vuelto a tener una interacción realmente importante o cercana, cosa que la entristecía cada día.

De la nada, una voz familiar la sorprendió. Haciendo qué se estremeciera y exaltara un breve momento.

—¡Oe Oe! —le dijo _El Lancero_ , apareciendo de la nada al lado suyo. —¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Aún sigues perdiendo el tiempo con él? Ese hombre está en su mundo, su cabeza no reacciona a nada más que los Goblins. —comentó mientras se sentaba al lado de la rubia.

La Guild Girl lo miró con reproche y se limitó a levantarse.

—¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? Estoy tratando de ayudarte en lo que puedo. —dijo él mientras la imitaba.

La chica se sacudió su uniforme del gremio y lo miró fijamente.

—Ya te dije una vez que no sé por qué haces todo esto, me incómodas y se vuelve un tanto molesto. Sobre todo en tiempos de trabajo. —afirmó.

El Lancero llevó su mano a su nuca y se la rascó, para bajar su mirada y sentir como el pecho le oprimía.

—Venga… Que no es necesario tanta frialdad. No lo hago para recibir algo a cambio, solamente me gusta hacerlo… —él no pudo evitar sentirte sumamente triste y decaído ante los inútiles intentos que hacía para sorprenderla.

La Guild Girl suspiró y le respondió.

—Aún así, ya te dije que no es necesario. —tras decir esto, la chica se retiró, dejando a un Lancero algo apaleado sentimentalmente; pero aún decidido, sin ánimos de ceder.

El Goblin Slayer por su parte había localizado a la sacerdotisa; la cual se encontraba bajo unas ramadas, esperándolo.

—¡Goblin Slayer! —le exclamó ella al verlo de nuevo.

Él asintió y le preguntó sin rodeos.

—Ibas a decirme algo, ¿Verdad? —

Ella tragó saliva de inmediato y bajó su mirada.

Él la miró fijamente y le preguntó nuevamente..

—¿Te concedieron un nuevo milagro? —

La chica una vez más, tragó saliva involuntariamente y le asintió.

—N-no solamente fue uno… T-tengo 9 a disposición. —la sacerdotisa se aferró con fuerza a su báculo al decir esto.

El Goblin Slayer se sorprendió ante tal revelación, no había escuchado con anterioridad que a alguien se le concedieran tantos milagros en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Qué hechizos tienes ahora? —le preguntó él.

La joven clérigo suspiró y lo miró a los ojos para responder a su pregunta.

—El que más importa en estos momentos… E-es… ¡Es el de premonición! —le exclamó mientras sujetaba con fuerza su bastón.

El chico guardó silencio unos instantes, al parecer su teoría estaba en lo correcto después de todo. Y si era así, podía sacarle provecho al destino.

—Resultó ser cierta mi suposición. —comentó él.

La chica lo miró confundida y le preguntó. —¿A qué te refieres Goblin Slayer? —

—Una vez escuché por voz de un sacerdote, que cuando los sueños se volvían recurrentes en un clérigo, era debido a señales de eventos futuros. —la chica abrió los ojos al instante. —No había garantía de creer que esa historia era cierta, puesto que nunca antes conocí a alguien con esa bendición. Hasta que comenzaste a tener esas pesadillas, desde que nos conocemos, nunca las habías tenido y no había razones para que te sucedieran. —afirmó él.

La sacerdotisa palideció y de inmediato le interrumpió.

—P-pero Goblin Slayer-san… ¿Y si tú… y si tú mueres? —la voz de la chica se quebró notoriamente ante lo dicho.

El Goblin Slayer por su parte negó con la cabeza y le respondió.

—¿No habíamos acordado que ya no me llamarías así? Siempre y cuando yo hablara más. —objetó el chico. —Además, este nuevo milagro nos beneficiará, gracias a ello podemos evitar que ciertas cosas sucedan. —aclaró.

La chica parpadeó varias veces y seguidamente una deslumbrante sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—¡E-es cierto Goblin Slayer! —dijo mostrando una gran felicidad y aferrándose a su bastón. —Si este es un milagro que me dio la madre tierra, ¡Podemos utilizarlo para evitar que mueras! —

—Por los momentos sabemos muy poco, aún no es lo suficiente para idear un plan. ¿Qué más puedes recordar con exactitud de esas visiones? —le preguntó.

Ella rápidamente colocó una pose pensativa mientras luchaba por recordar eventos importantes.

—E-en este último sueño, había mucho fuego y tú eras atravesado por una espada. —ella guardó silencio unos momentos y luego le exclamó preocupada. —¡Mucho fuego! ¿¡Y si mueres a causa de este dragón!? —la sacerdotisa palideció al imaginarse tal descubrimiento.

El Goblin Slayer una vez más negó con su cabeza.

—Fui atravesado por una espada, los dragones no portan espadas. —

La chica le dio la razón.

—¿En qué se diferencia este sueño con los primeros que tenías? —le preguntó él nuevamente.

La sacerdotisa otra vez meditó y trató de recordar sus primeras pesadillas.

—A ver… E-en las primeras visiones… Había también fuego, pero no era mucho… Parecía que se celebraba un ritual o celebración en un bosque oscuro y era de noche… Una voz te arrojaba un garrote en llamas… ¡Y tú estabas mal herido dentro de una fosa! C-creo… que estabas atravesado por un arma. —

El asesino de duendes meditó esta vez mientras agrupaba mejor ambos sueños.

—Es difícil saber qué pasará, no tenemos muchos detalles y por lo visto, ambos sueños cambian uno del otro. —él pausó unos instantes para nuevamente proseguir. —Sin embargo una cosa está clara, me atravesarán el cuerpo con un objeto filoso, posiblemente una espada o una daga… Deberé estar más al consciente de esto. —aseguró.

La sacerdotisa iba a comentarle un detalle importante, cuando una voz la interrumpió.

—¡Atención! —gritaba un aventurero alrededor de la zona. —¡El Dragón Slayer nos dará un comunicado, por favor reagrupense y vengan al centro del campamento! —

Ambos aventureros se miraron y decidieron ir cuánto antes hacía la zona, al parecer el Dragón Slayer finalmente daría detalles acerca de la situación.

Todos los aventureros se agruparon y rodearon en un gran círculo al Dragón Slayer, el cual quedó encima de unas piedras para que todos pudieran verlo mejor.

—Muchas gracias por acudir rápidamente a mi llamado, creo que llegó la hora de revelarles con mayores detalles ciertos hechos. —aclaró el asesino de dragones. —Tras merodear la zona, confirmé que estamos en la ruta correcta hacia nuestro objetivo. —El Dragón Slayer apuntó con su dedo unas formaciones montañosas que sobresalían al terminar el bosque. —En la punta más alta, se encuentra esa bestia. No muy lejos de aquí. —

La afirmación hizo que todos empezaran a murmurar y sin poder evitarlo, sentir cierto pánico e inseguridad.

—Primero, me gustaría aclarar una cosa. La bestia que buscamos no es un dragón como tal, es un Wyvern.—la mayoría de los aventureros se confundieron y aumentaron aún más los murmullos.

—¿Wyvern? ¿Qué es eso? —se escuchó de parte de un grupo.

—¿No es un dragón? ¿Y-y entonces? —se escuchó de otros grupos.

La sacerdotisa confundida, le preguntó inconscientemente al Goblin Slayer.

—¿Qué es un Güiven? —

El Goblin Slayer la miró y le contestó.

—No sé, pero me suena el nombre. —

El Lagarto se atrevió a interrumpir y le contestó a la chica.

—Wyvern es el término utilizado para referirse a una clase distinta de los dragones. Existen varios tipos de dragones, este es uno de ellos. —

El Dragón Slayer por su parte, también respondió ante las dudas de los demás.

—Un Wyvern es un dragón que posee sus alas mezcladas con sus extremidades delanteras; sus brazos por así decirlo, para muchos, en especial para los Dragón Slayer, un Wyvern seguirá siendo un dragón. Pero esto no lo veo así, es indispensable esta información ya que nos será útil en el campo de batalla. —El Dragón Slayer pausó brevemente y prosiguió. —Los Wyvern al no poseer sus extremidades despegadas de sus alas, se ven limitados a la hora de actuar. Por lo cual deben decidir si defenderse o volar, a diferencia de un dragón común. Los cuales pueden realizar estas dos tareas perfectamente. —aclaró él.

Los aventureros continuaban murmurando y sintiéndose algo preocupados por la pronta situación en que se enfrentaría. Nadie; salvo el Dragón Slayer, había combatido antes contra un dragón, todos habían escuchado leyendas y cuentos, sabían lo peligrosos que eran. Pero nunca se habían atrevido a combatirlos.

El espadachín novato; quién se encontraba en el equipo de _El Gran Espadachín_ y _La Mujer Guerrera_ , se encontraba muy nervioso, asustado y al borde del colapso. Su amiga; chica la druida, le ayudaba a calmarse, sin embargo ella también estaba aterrada.

El Gran Espadachín río ante esta escena y rápidamente le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda a su pupilo.

—¿Asustado? ¡Venga! ¡Qué no te de miedo una simple lagartija! —

El pequeño espadachín tragó saliva y le contestó.

—N-no creo que sea una simple lagartija. —

El Dragón Slayer ordenó guardar silencio a los aventureros, para proseguir.

—Les detallaré el plan, no habrá garantía de que no existan bajas en esta misión. Sin embargo este plan es lo más apegado a su seguridad posible… Dentro de una de esas cavernas; se encuentra la criatura durmiendo, al igual que todos los dragones, ellos duermen en zonas montañosas y de amplio margen para aumentar el volumen de cualquier intruso, les pediré que guarden el completo silencio al llegar a esa zona. El más mínimo ruido podría despertarlo y allí, acabaría todo. —esto hizo que los más novatos se helaran al imaginar el pequeño margen de error. —El Wyvern llegó a estas tierras debido a que en la suya, el invierno llegó. Los dragones odian el frío por lo cual migran al sur cuando llega tal temporada, los dragones no tienen depredador salvo ellos mismos; la única criatura capaz de atacar a un dragón es otro dragón, por eso ellos duermen en los logos riscos para sentir cualquier mínimo ruido, nosotros utilizaremos eso a nuestro favor. Con la ayuda de esta gran hechizera. —el Dragón Slayer dirigió su mano hacia _La Bruja_ , la cual se sonrojó de inmediato. —Nos creará un portal para transportarnos dentro de la caverna, apareciendo justo al lado de la criatura. Estará durmiendo, así que usaremos eso como ventaja para atacar; es un truco sucio y deshonroso, pero es lo más factible teniendo en cuenta la situación de todos aquí. Cabe a señalar de que no mataremos al Wyvern, esos ataques solo lo endurecerá… Pero con suerte, lo debilitaremos antes de que él lo haga con nosotros. —el guerrero pausó para suspirar y prosiguió. —Sé que muchos están asustados por tener que enfrentarse a algo así, pero más allá de la recompensa expuesta, recuerden que esa criatura en cualquier momento puede ir hacia sus hogares y quemarlo todo y a todos, el Goblin Slayer sabe bien que los dragones no se diferencian mucho de los Goblins en un punto… Ellos buscan el ruido y la luz, atacarán sin piedad aquella zona donde se concentre el sonido y la claridad… No pretendo darles un discurso de motivación, pero intento recordarles por qué hacemos esto. ¡Si no detenemos cuánto antes una amenaza, esa amenaza irá por nosotros y nos matará! ¡Nosotros somos aventureros, somos guerreros y no tememos ante las amenazas! ¡Nosotros somos la amenaza de las amenazas! —tras esto, la mayoría de los aventureros alzaron sus armas hacia el cielo en señal de apoyo y determinación. El miedo pasó a ser adrenalina, la inseguridad en seguridad y la misión… el objetivo.

Tras esto, todos se alistaron y emprendieron camino hacia su destino… Sin embargo; cerca de allí, dos figuras los esperaban entre sendos rocosos.

—Alli vienen, recuerda lo planeado. —el alto señor Goblin le susurró a su campeón, el cual asintió.

—[Idioma Orco] Me encargaré como usted lo detalló. ¡Manos a la obra duendes! —tras un gesto, el encapuchado de rojo saltó entre los arbustos, seguido de un gran número de Goblins equipados con armadura completa.

El alto señor sonrió y observó fijamente el camino, en el cual venían los aventureros.

De repente… Una extraña sensación alarmó a la sacerdotisa, una corriente fría atravesó toda su espalda, recorriendo desde su parte baja hasta la nuca.

La alta Elfa sintió una inusual sensación en el aire, de pronto la atmósfera se sentía cada vez más pesada.

—¿Qué pasa Orejas Largas? —le preguntó el Enano a su compañera.

La alta Elfa guardó silencio mientras miraba a todas direcciones y sus orejas temblaban sin parar.

—Hay… Hay algo… —

La sacerdotisa apretó fuertemente sus manos en su bastón y cerró los ojos, captando la atención del Goblin Slayer.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó este.

—S-siento… U-una sensación extraña… —

La alta Elfa la interrumpió, continuando su frase. —El ambiente… se siente pesado y vacío… —

La sacerdotisa miró a todos los lugares sin poder encontrar la causa.

—E-es… E-es aterrador, se siente como una opresión. —

De pronto y alarmando a todos, varias siluetas saltaron entre los árboles, rodeando a todos los aventureros y sorprendiéndolos.

El Goblin Slayer rápidamente identificó a los agresores.

—Goblins. —dijo mientras desenvainaba su espada y tomaba una postura de contraataque.

Los demás aventureros se sorprendieron por tal emboscada, aunque su grupo era de 60 aventureros, la horda de Goblins parecía ser de 100.

—¡H-hay… Hay muchos Goblins! —dijo un aventurero mientras sacaba su arma.

—¿¡Armaduras!? —exclamaron otros.

El equipo del Goblin Slayer imitó a este y tomó una posición de ataque. El lagarto sacerdote se preocupó ante la situación tan sorpresiva e inesperada.

—Deben haber como cien Goblins… Casi igual que aquella vez en la batalla de la granja… ¿Cómo es posible? —

La Alta Elfa frunció el ceño y le reprendió.

—¡Olvida eso lagartija! ¿¡Desde cuándo los Goblins tienen armaduras!? ¡Parecen versiones pequeñas de Orcbolg! —

La sacerdotisa instintivamente lo miró y clavó su mirada de preocupación en él.

—Go-goblin Slayer… —le susurró ella.

El guerrero observó a los agresores y determinó una posible teoría.

—Estamos en tierras lejanas a la ciudad, seguramente estamos en sus territorios. No veo Tótems ni huellas de Trasgos ni de Campeones Goblins, por lo cual… Deben tener otra clase de líder. —dijo mientras tomaba una posición de defensa.

La alta Elfa lo miró y tragó saliva.

—¿O-otra clase de líder? T-te refieres así como a aquel Ogro? —preguntó algo inquieta al recordar aquella aventura en las ruinas.

—Sí. —respondió.

Los aventureros en un desesperado intento para mantener la calma, intentaron tomar una actitud defensiva. En cuanto a número, estaban en desventaja y en cuanto a equipamiento, también…

La Guild Girl palideció y le entró un miedo inmenso. ¡Jamás en su vida había estado tan cerca de los Goblins! Y al verse rodeada por una horda entera de ellos, su cuerpo no la obedeció y cayó al suelo mientras temblaba de miedo.

 _El Lancero_ rápidamente la sostuvo, apareciendo de la nada y tomándola en sus brazos.

—¡Oe, oe! —le llamó, ella inconscientemente fijó sus ojos en él. —No tengas miedo ¿Sí? Mientras yo esté aquí no hay nada por qué temer. —Lancero la dejó delicadamente en el suelo y le hizo señas a dos aventureros novatos. —Oigan, ustedes dos… Se encargarán con su vida de estar al lado de ella. ¡No se moverán! Yo me encargaré. —

Lancero mostrando una sonrisa confiada, se acercó a su camarada _El Gran Espadachín_ y le preguntó.

—Seguramente estabas esperando un poco de acción de ¿No? —

El de la gran espada sonrió y asintió.

—Llevaba mucho rato hablando y sin ningún disfrute, creo que calentaré un poco antes de enfrentarnos al dragón. —

Lastimosamente, el Dragón Slayer quién estaba cerca de ellos, pudo escucharlos y les dijo.

—¡No! No hay que hacer ruido, si hacemos mucho alboroto, despertaremos al Wyvern. —el Dragón Slayer dirigió su mirada hacia lo alto de la montaña y apretó su puño.

El Goblin Slayer dirigió su mirada a la Sacerdotisa y le comentó.

—Nos encargaremos de hacer el menor ruido posible, usa Silencio. —dicho esto, dirigió su mirada al Enano y le dijo. —Usa tu hechizo para dormirlos, usaremos el mismo truco que hemos hecho con anterioridad. —

Ambos sonrieron y asintieron, por lo cual se prepararon para ejecutar sus ataques, cuando…

—[lengua común] ¡Gran Cataclismo! —de la nada, apareció una inmensa bola de fuego entre los arbustos; similar a la utilizada por el Ogro, yendo a toda velocidad hacia el grupo de aventureros.

La Sacerdotisa al ver esto, inmediatamente cambió su hechizo de silencio por protección. Rodeando a todos los aventureros en una inmensa zona de luz protectora, la enorme bola de fuego impactó salvajemente con la barrera, ocasionando una gigantesca explosión…

.

.

.

Dentro de una de las oscuras y más altas cavernas de la cordillera montañosa, se encontraba en su lecho una colosal criatura, durmiendo apaciguada. Cuando un fuerte zumbido hizo que sus ojos se estremecieran; aún sin abrirlos por completo, se movió ligeramente para volver a continuar su sueño.

.

.

.

En el ahora campo de batalla, el humo a causa de la explosión comenzó a disiparse, dejando ver a una agotada sacerdotisa.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó de inmediato el Goblin Slayer.

La chica continuaba de pie, solo mostraba signos de ligero cansancio.

—S-sí. —respondió entre cortes.

—Nos salvaste de nuevo, descansa un poco y toma aire. Te necesitaremos. —le dijo él mientras la tomaba gentilmente y la recostaba en el suelo, para sorpresa de lo que pudieron observar esto.

—Maldición… —dijo entre dientes el Dragón Slayer. —Con ese ruido… Con ese ruido seguramente ya lo abremos despertado… Tenemos que acabar esto rápido, de lo contrario moriremos aquí. —el Dragón Slayer tomó cartas en el asunto y desenvainó una gran espada desde su espalda, posteriormente un escudo.

Entre los arbustos; una figura saltó hacia ellos, colocándose junto a los Goblins y preparándose para atacar.

—Bienvenidos a su destino, exploradores. —les habló un ente encapuchado con una túnica roja y una armadura con yelmo negra.

Los aventureros se miraron unos con otros y uno de ellos le preguntó.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —

El encapuchado negó con su cabeza y sacó dos grandes hachas de su espalda.

—Creo que no necesitan saberlo… ¡Duendes, atacad! —tras esto, todos los Goblins se abalanzaron ante los aventureros, atacándolos salvajemente con espadas, hachas y mazas.

Los aventureros esquivaban y bloqueaban los golpes, la Mujer Guerrera fácilmente bloqueaba todo tipo de ataques gracias a su enorme escudo, muy similar como lo hacía el Dragón Slayer, quién se escudaba con su gran escudo y a la vez contraatacaba con su espada.

El Gran Espadachín junto a Lancero, chocaban sus armas contra varios Goblins a la vez, tajos y tajos se veían en todas direcciones, demostrando un fuerte choque entre ambas fuerzas.

La alta Elfa se alejaba de los duendes mientras caminaba hacia atrás y disparaba velozmente una gran cantidad de flechas, sin embargo esta vez era distinto debido a la armadura que llevaban ellos, no les hacían efectos sus flechas.

—Maldición… —maldijo al ver su suerte.

Por otra parte, el Lagarto conjuró varios soldados esqueletos con escudos, los cuales ayudaban a mantener la defensa, mientras él cortaba con su Oz a la mayoría de Goblins que traspasaba la barrera de soldados.

El Enano creó varios picos rocosos alrededor de todos los aventureros, impidiendo el paso de las criaturas, sin embargo no era completamente funcional ya que varios Goblins atravesaban esos muros.

El Goblin Slayer luchaba duramente cara a cara con un duende, era la primera vez que combatía con uno tan bien equipado y adaptado al combate. Esto fue una preocupación bastante seria y alarmante.

Ambas fuerzas no desistían y no había ninguna baja, sorpresivamente los duendes estaban demostrando una inmensa superioridad jamás antes vista.

De la nada, el encapuchado saltó salvajemente los muros creados por el Enano y agitando ferozmente sus hachas, tacleó fácilmente al Goblin Slayer, estampandolo contra el suelo.

—¡Goblin Slayer! —gritó la sacerdotisa al ver caer a su amigo, ella se levantó y corrió lo más que pudo para socorrerlo.

El encapuchado era más alto que un humano común y era el doble o hasta el triple de fornido que uno. Taclear al Goblin Slayer resultó algo sumamente sencillo para él.

—¡Jajajaja! —se rió a carcajadas el agresor. —¿Este es el gran y temido Goblin Slayer? Más bien pareces un simple y débil humano. ¡Te aliviará saber que acabaré con tu tormento! —el encapuchado se abalanzó hacia él con sus hachas, pero fue repelido por _El Gran Espadachín_.

Ambos chocaron sus armas y se separaron debido al impacto.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —le preguntó el encapuchado.

El Gran Espadachín sonrió y apretó su espada.

—Tú contrincante. —al decir esto, cargó velozmente hacia el encapuchado haciéndolo retroceder gracias al nuevo impacto.

Sin previo aviso, un ataque por la espalda sorprendió al agresor, golpeándolo en todo el yelmo.

Lancero había aprovechado el momento de descuido para acertarle un fuerte ataque, lo cual le quitó el casco.

Al caer el yelmo al suelo, todos se sorprendieron por ver al sujeto.

—¿Qué rayos eres? —preguntó sorprendido el Lancero, al visualizarle el rostro.

El agresor soltó varias carcajadas y se quitó la capucha, dejándolo como una simple capa.

Su rostro era verde y grande, tenía dos afilados colmillos saliendo de su boca, una pequeña nariz y grandes cejas. Sus orejas eran similares a las de los humanos, y su cabello era algo corto.

—Desgraciados humanos… Como se ve que no poseen honor en el combate. En fin… ¡Soy un Orco! —el Orco afiló entre sí ambas hachas y se preparó para atacar.

Todos se sorprendieron y se miraron.

—¿U-un Orco? ¿Qué es eso? —ninguno de ellos sabía con exactitud qué era un Orco, pero no fue tiempo para hablar.

Los Goblins arremetía cada vez con más fuerza al grupo de aventureros, de pronto varios de ellos comenzaron a lanzar especies de explosivos pequeños al suelo, generando ruido.

Está acción llamó la atención del Dragón Slayer, gritándoles a todos.

—¡No! ¡Detenganlos! ¡No hay que dejar que hagan tanto ruido! —enfadado, agarró con su mano el cuello de un Goblin y se lo lanzó al Orco, pegándole en toda la cabeza.

El Orco se enfureció por tal salvajismo y deshonor en los humanos y empezó a atacar salvajemente en todas direcciones, girando como un tornado una y otra vez.

El ruido empezaba a molestar a una extraña criatura, localizada en la cima de la montaña. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y visualizando qué sería tal cosa.

De pronto, el Orco golpeó en su arremetida a El Gran Espadachín y a El Lancero, apartándolos del camino.

—¡Esto acaba aquí! ¡Irri, irräbi dëk Sörem…! ¡Gran Cataclismo! —de la mano del Orco, se formó una pequeña bola de fuego que al alzarla al cielo creció y se expandió en una gigantesca bola parecida a un sol.

Todos los presentes palidecieron al ver como este hechizo se formaba para atacarlos.

La sacerdotisa quién acabó de darle un elixir de energía al Goblin Slayer, se levantó y rápidamente conjuró su hechizo protector.

—Piadosa Madre Tierra que rebosas de puedas, protege a nosotros los débiles… ¡Por el poder de la tierra, protección! —

Una barrera de luz se creó de inmediato frente a ellos y la gigantesca bola en el cielo, cosa que de inmediato el Dragón Slayer cuestionó.

—¡Noooooo! —pero fue demasiado tarde, la inmensa bola chocó de nuevo contra la barrera protectora, explotando de inmediato y generando un gran estruendo.

.

.

.

En lo alto de la caverna, un fuerte y estrepitoso ruido despertó a la bestia, abriendo por completo sus ojos y enfureciendose ante tal cosa.

El Wyvern se agitó frenéticamente y rugió con furia.

En toda el área de escuchó un nuevo y estruendoso sonido, el cual retumbó en los oídos de todos los aventureros.

—Mierda… —susurró el Dragón Slayer mientras bajaba sus armas.

Los aventureros tragaron saliva y se cruzaron miradas, hasta que una voraz llamarada comenzó a brotar de las montañas.

El cielo empezó a nublarse y misteriosamente una inesperada tormenta se formó, ocasionando rayos y una sorpresiva lluvia.

Los Goblins se reagruparon y el Orco salió del sitio de batalla con un gran salto, tomando distancia entre los aventureros.

—Bueno, creo que tendremos nuestra batalla para otro día… Si es que existe aún algún otro día para ustedes. —el Orco sonrió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un portal apareció entre ellos y los tragó.

A la vista de todos, quedaron perplejos. Sin embargo no tuvieron mucho de qué hablar, cuando otro estruendoso sonido los llamó… Desde el cielo, una inmensa criatura se dirigía hacia ellos en picada, exaltando y asustando a todos.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó el Dragón Slayer. —¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! Rápido, siganme! —el Dragón Slayer tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo hacia los arbustos, los demás aventureros lo imitaron y desesperadamente tomaron sus cosas y corrieron lo más rápido que podían.

El Lancero había tomado a la Guild Girl entre sus hombros y con ella había partido velozmente.

Goblin Slayer lo imitó y tomó entre su hombro a la Sacerdotisa mientras corría a toda velocidad.

—¡Allí viene! —se escuchaban comentarios de algunos aventureros.

—¡Es gigantesco! —decian otros.

—¡Nos alcanzará! ¡Cuidado! —

De la nada, una torrencial llamarada cayó con furia hacia la tierra, calcinando todo a su paso. El bosque comenzó a arder y desgraciadamente varios aventureros fueron alcanzados por el Mar de Llamas, muriendo al instante.

El Wyvern cesó su chorro de fuego mientras giraba y regresaba el vuelo a donde se encontraban los demás.

Para infortunio de los aventureros, llegaron a un risco, el cual era unas cataratas.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó con furia el Dragón Slayer.

Los aventureros temieron lo peor y palidecieron ante su mala suerte.

De pronto, el Dragón Slayer visualizó varias columnas de rocas justo antes del risco y ordenó a todos ir y cubrirse en ellas.

Todos obedecieron y rápidamente se protegieron detrás de las rocas. El Enano aprovechó esto y conjuró uno de sus milagros, para agrandar y reforzar la pequeña cordillera de rocas.

El Wyvern al perder la visión de los aventureros, descendió a la tierra. Cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo.

La criatura era inmensa e imponente, de un bocado podía tragarse una casa pequeña entera.

—E-es… ¡Esa cosa es gigantesca! —exclamó vuelta en miedo la Elfa Arquera.

El Enano anciano estaba sudando y temblando.

—P-por esto los enanos vivimos bajo tierra… ¡Escamoso, ve y habla con él! ¡Es familiar tuyo! —

El lagarto tragó saliva y le reprochó.

—¡Los dragones y los lagartos no somos familia! ¡Ellos asesinan a otros dragones! —

La Guild Girl sin poder evitarlo, perdió el conocimiento y del miedo se desmayó en los brazos de El Lancero.

La sacerdotisa estaba en Shock, temblaba y se aferraba a su báculo. Sin previo aviso y para sorpresa de algunos, desgraciadamente se orinó…

La criatura olió esto y se enfureció aún más, se agitó con furia y disparó una torrencial llamarada hacia las rocas, agitándolas y retumbandolas.

Afortunadamente las rocas resistían el impacto de las llamas, así que por unos instantes lograron dar un ligero respiro.

—¡Bruja, no tenemos tiempo! ¡Sácanos de aquí! —el Dragón Slayer e gritó a la Witch en que realizara lo planeado por si algo salía mal.

Ella rápidamente empezó a conjurar un hechizo y una especie de portal comenzó a aparecer entre ellos.

Las rocas desgraciadamente empezaron a explotar debido al constante fuego, el Dragón Slayer vio esto y se dirigió a la sacerdotisa.

—¡Niña, rápido! ¡Usa protección! —la sacerdotisa lo miró y tragó saliva, inmediatamente empezó a conjurar su milagro y creó en medio de la mortal llamarada y las rocas, una barrera protectora.

Al parecer, la barrera funcionaba e impedía atravesar las llamas.

Los aventureros se aliviaron un poco y empezaron a cruzar los dedos para que el portal se abriera lo más rápido posible, sin embargo…

Una extraña aura empezó a cruzar por todos, la cascada comenzó a ir más lenta y de la nada, parecía retroceder. El viento empezó a soplar en dirección del Wyvern y todos sintieron como algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

—M-maldición… —dijo quebradizo el Dragón Slayer. —¡Rápido bruja! ¡Crea el portal ya o moriremos! —la Bruja notó el desespero del guerrero, así que se apresuró lo más que pudo y abrió el portal.

—¡Entren! —exclamó ella, justo al instante en que los aventureros empezaban a meterse con desespero al portal.

Los demás no pudieron evitar observar como el Wyvern comenzaba a comportarse de una manera extraña. Rugía y jadeaba y alrededor de él, en el suelo empezó a emanar un círculo color negro, cada vez aumentaba su velocidad de giro y tamaño.

En el aire, ráfagas oscuras comenzaban a verse yendo con gran velocidad a las fauces de la criatura. De su boca, una esfera comenzó a iluminar y alumbrar toda la zona, sus alas y su cuerpo se iluminaron y un fuerte rugido se escuchó.

El Dragón Slayer le pidió a la sacerdotisa crear otra barrera más para reforzar la primera, ella obedeció pero él se quedó en blanco.

— _No… esto no funcionará…_ —pensó al ver como el espacio se oscurecía. —¡Entren al portal ya! —el guerrero agarró a uno y lo lanzó al portal y luego se metió él.

Ya casi todos habían cruzado el portal, el grupo del Goblin Slayer corrió rápidamente hacia el, el Goblin Slayer tomó a la sacerdotisa y corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Pero…

El Wyvern canalizó por completo su ataque y disparó… De sus fauces, un rayo láser impactó contra el suelo, cortando y devastando todo lo que tocaba, de un gran esfuerzo, movió su cabeza y dirigió aquella luz cortante hacia la barrera protectora de la sacerdotisa, explotándola de inmediato y desapareciendo rocas, río y demás… El impacto ocasionó una fuerte explosión lo cual hizo que la sacerdotisa saliera disparada hacia abajo, el Goblin Slayer la sujetó con fuerza y se aferró a ella. Cayendo ambos en el abismo.

.

.

.

Continuará.


	9. Alas de Muerte

_Dolor, Agonía… Mi odio nace desde las profundidades, sus despreciables reinos se estremecerán con mi tormento y finalmente el mundo entero se desmoronará… ¡Y todo arderá…! ¡Bajo las sombras de mis alas! —Deathwing. (World of Warcraft: Cataclysm)_

 _Capitulo 9:_ _ **Alas de Muerte.**_

.

.

.

Un fuerte y estrepitoso rugido sacudió toda la zona del bosque, un bosque en el cual gran parte de el; en especial donde quedaba el risco, ardía en una abrasadora llamarada negra. Un fuego negro se pudo observar mientras destruía todo a su paso, incluso el propio río ardía en este extraño y peculiar fuego.

La joven sacerdotisa lo último que pudo observar cuando caía desde aquella inmensa catarata, fue como el borde del precipicio en donde se encontraba, ardía en este fuego negro, cerrando sus ojos y sumergiéndose en un letargo sueño.

Poco a poco el sonido de la fuerte lluvia y un fuerte trueno, hizo que cobrara el sentido; despertando de un salto.

Ella dirigió su vista a todas direcciones, temiendo lo peor. Afortunadamente notó que se encontraba en una especie de cueva; no muy grande ni profunda, a su lado izquierdo estaba la salida, la cual parecía una cascada debido a la torrencial tormenta.

La sacerdotisa intentó levantarse pero un dolor en su pierna le impidió moverse, allí pudo observar como sangraba en su rodilla. Inmediatamente se dispuso a utilizar Heal, cuando de repente se percató de la presencia de alguien a su lado.

—¡Goblin Slayer! —le exclamó ella asustada al observar a su amigo inconsciente al lado suyo.

El Goblin Slayer notaba signos de golpe, su armadura estaba toda golpeada, con abolladuras y parte del yelmo averiado.

Ella de un gran esfuerzo, logró moverse hacia él y moverlo, rápidamente metió su mano por debajo del casco y tocó su cuello. Afortunadamente estaba vivo, pero débil.

Allí la sacerdotisa tragó saliva y se apresuró a usar Heal, sin embargo recordó que ella también necesitaba curarse y tendría que volverlo a usar. Ya había utilizado anteriormente dos hechizos y aún faltaba bastante para el otro día, así que meditó un poco y suspiró.

— _Tendré que usar uno de los nuevos milagros dados por la madre tierra. —_ se dijo en su mente al recordar la lista de los 9 milagros que tenía a disposición.

Sin esperar más, la joven clérigo se acomodó y empezó a rezar, dando sus plegarias y oraciones.

—Oh piadosa Madre Tierra que rebosas de piedad, ten misericordia de nosotros los débiles… Curanos con tu luz nuestras heridas y enfermedades… **¡** _ **Curación Aliada**_ **!** —en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un círculo dorado radiante de luz, comenzó a girar alrededor de ambos y un destello amarillo los cubrió, revitalizando de inmediato el cuerpo y cerrando todas las heridas.

La sacerdotisa quedó realmente agotada después de este hechizo, no esperaba que fuera tan exigente en términos de utilización.

El Goblin Slayer empezó a reaccionar y poco a poco abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó él casi al instante al ver a la chica al lado suyo.

La sacerdotisa sonrió con dificultad y le respondió.

—Te curé, estabas herido Goblin Slayer. —

El Chico la miró fijamente y le respondió como era su hábito.

—Ya veo. —él pausó unos instantes y dirigió su mirada a la pierna de ella. —¿También te curaste? —

Ella asintió y suspiró.

—T-tuve que utilizar uno de los nuevos milagros concedidos por la Madre tierra. —

El Goblin Slayer recordó lo que habían hablado hace horas atrás, así que le preguntó por eso.

—Referente a los milagros, ¿Cuales puedes hacer ahora? —

La chica tragó saliva y desvió a mirada.

—P-pues… —ella apretó sus manos y formó dos puños en sus piernas. —Ya conoces los primeros 4; Heal, Silence, Holy Flashy Protection. —el Goblin Slayer asintió. —D-después, cuando fijos a inspeccionar el tunel y nos topamos con el gusano gigante ese… Utilicé Earthquake, ya llevamos 5. —él nuevamente asintió. —Cuando fui al templo, vi que tenía en disposición un total de 9… Y-y… Uno más en curso… —

—¿Uno más? —esto captó aún más la atención del chico. —Sería un total de 10 milagros. —

—S-sí… Pero aún no lo tengo… T-tampoco se v-vio que era… —

—Ya veo. Después de Terremoto está el de Premonición, ¿No? —

Nuevamente la chica asintió.

—Premonition ya sería el sexto milagro, luego usé el séptimo para curarte. _**Allied Priest**_ ; según sé, cura a muchos objetivos en la zona. —

—Interesante… Este milagro puede ser de bastante utilidad. —comentó el Goblin Slayer.

—S-sí, pero… Es muy exigente, me dejó exhausta con solo curarte a ti y a mí… No sabría decirte si mientras más gente… —

—Mayor sea el requisito. —concluyó él. —¿Cuáles son los otros 2 que posees actualmente? —

La sacerdotisa bajó su mirada y apretó aún más sus puños, un semblante de inquietud y temor se pudo observar en su comportamiento.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó de nuevo el Goblin Slayer.

La chica estaba algo aterrada, no sabía si sería buena idea decirle. Después de todo conocía bien al Goblin Slayer y seguramente lo querría utilizar para acabar Goblins, siendo una no muy buena idea.

—L-los otros dos… —ella pausó brevemente y suspiró. —M-me gustaría guardarlos en secreto, s-son muy peligrosos para utilizarlos… —

El chico la miró confuso y le respondió.

—No hay hechizos peligrosos, lo peligroso es quién los usa. —

Ella lo miró y desvió la mirada rápidamente.

—M-mejor cambiemos de tema ¿Sí? —

El guerrero asintió.

— _¿Por qué la Madre Tierra me dio estos milagros?... —_ se preguntó la sacerdotisa.

 _En el templo, la joven clérigo estaba impactada por lo que veía. Su rostro mostraba pánico y miedo. ¿¡9 milagros a disposición!?... Heal, Silence, Flash, Protection, Earthquake, Premonition, Allied Priest,_ _ **Eruption**_ y… _**Judgement**_ …

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en una zona apartada de donde de encontraban la joven Sacerdotisa y el Goblin Slayer, el grupo de aventureros había caído exhaustos en la arena; agitados, heridos e impactados, decidieron reagruparse y tratar de calmarse un poco.

La alta Elfa Arquera, se levantó rápidamente del suelo y empezó a mirar a todas direcciones, mostrando en su rostro una inmensa preocupación e inquietud.

—¡Orcbolg! —exclamó ella. —¿¡Orcbolg dónde estás!? —dijo de inmediato pero esta vez gritando.

El Dragón Slayer; quién estaba recostado recuperando el aire, escuchó el gritó de la chica de verde, por lo cual se acercó a ella frenéticamente.

—¡Elfa! ¡Guarda silencio! —le exclamó mientras bajaba su voz y emezaba a susurrar. —¡No hagas ruido, no grites ni mucho menos formes algún escándalo! —

La chica se sorprendió ante la reacción de este, así que le contestó.

—¿Por qué esa actitud? ¿Qué pasa pues? —

—¿Cómo qué pasa? ¿No has visto donde estamos? Aún seguimos en peligro, el Wyvern nos está asechando, si escucha el más mínimo ruido, nos atacará. —la respuesta del asesino de dragones alertó a todos los aventureros, sacudiéndolos y preocupándolos.

—¿A-aún… aún seguimos en sus tierras? —preguntó el Enano anciano, palideciendo al instante.

El Dragón Slayer asintió.

—Desgraciadamente… —el guerrero bajó su mirada y guardó silencio brevemente. —Por si algo salía mal, había preparado un plan de contingencia junto a la Hechicera, le pedí que creara dos portales de transportación sellados en dos pergaminos; uno entre la ciudad fronteriza y un sitio lejano y el otro, entre ese sitio y el lugar en donde estaba el Wyvern. No quise conectar la ciudad con la caverna del dragón por si algo salía aún peor, el Wyvern podría cruzar ese portal y aparecer encima de todos en la ciudad, así que escogí otro punto lejano entre la frontera y la caverna, pero… —

El Dragón Slayer dirigió su mirada a la Bruja, quién lo miró de reojo.

—Uuu~ estoy algo exhausta después de tal magnitud. ¿Quién me daría un poco de agua por favor? —algunos aventureros, sacaron de sus mochilas varias cantimploras de agua, quién sin titubear la Witch tomó.

El asesino de dragones la seguía mirando fijamente y se le acercó.

—No utilizaste el portal de transferencia en el pergamino, ¿Por qué? —

La Bruja suspiró y se limitó a sacar su puro y encenderlo.

—Es… Un infortunio~ no quería decirlo, pero supongo que no tendré más electivas… —la pelimorado se tomó unos segundos de silencio y finalmente contestó. —No sé qué pasó con esos pergaminos. —

—¿Qué? —preguntó más que confuso el guerrero. —¡Explicate Bruja! —

La alta Elfa rápidamente los interrumpió.

—¡Ssshhhhhhh! —le chitó en todo el oído del yelmo al Dragón Slayer. —Recuerda que no podemos levantar la voz. —

La Bruja una vez más suspiró y le respondió.

—Traté de utilizar el pergamino y para nuestra sorpresa, no funcionaban. Estaban en blanco~ —

—¿En blanco? ¿Cómo es posible eso? —preguntó él de nuevo.

—No sabría decirte con exactitud, pero~ Existe un tipo de magia que puede anular los hechizos de transporte… El Rey Demonio lo utilizaba muy amenudo para sembrar el caos y evitar que escaparán sus presas~ —concluyó la Bruja mientras le daba un sorbo a su apreciada pipa.

—¿El Rey Demonio? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? ¡Él ya fue derrotado hace años por el Héroe! —objetó el Dragón Slayer.

De pronto, un inmenso y aterrador rugido puso en alerta a todos presentes.

—El Wyvern... —afirmó el asesino de dragones.

Todos los aventureros se levantaron casi al instante y dirigieron su mirada hacia el cielo, una inmensa silueta cruzó las nubes, dejando caer con más fuerza la lluvia.

—No tenemos tiempo, ¡A los árboles! —el Dragón Slayer tomó su equipo y salió corriendo en dirección al frondoso bosque.

Todos los demás lo imitaron y salieron corriendo detrás suyo.

.

.

.

Entre el fauna, árboles y rocas chamuscadas, se encontraba una figura estática observando el precipicio con su clásica capucha y toga negra, cubriéndolo por completo.

Él sonrió al presenciar como a partir de un portal, el Orco aparecía detrás suyo.

—Mi señor. —se arrodilló demostrando respeto y sumisión. —Cumplí con lo pedido. —

El Goblin encapuchado le aplaudió y lo felicitó por su trabajo.

—No esperaba menos de ti, mi gran campeón. Noto que tienes ciertos deseos por seguir combatiendo, ¿Algún problema? —

El Orco se levantó y extendió sus hachas.

—Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de acabar con ellos, señor. —

El encapuchado vaciló y le sonrió.

—Todo a su tiempo mi buen amigo, pero debido a que todo salió según lo establecido. Te dejaré divertirte un poco, ve y dales por caza a los que gustes; pero eso sí, recuerda lo planeado. El dragón debe morir, es indispensable que lo maten. Haz todo lo que tengas que hacer si es necesario darles una mano a nuestros enemigos. —

El Orco asintió y sonrió.

—Todo saldrá como tiene que salir, señor. ¿Usted, qué hará? —

El encapuchado nuevamente sonrió y con su mano, creó un portal.

—Aprovecharé para dejar un mensaje, asegúrate de que lo reciba; pero ya sabes, no hables de más. —dicho esto, el encapuchado desapareció junto al portal.

El Orco dio un grito de guerra y trajo consigo a varios Goblins; armados y con equipamiento.

—Muy bien duendes, que comience el juego. ¡Löqtar Orga! —el Orco se abalanzó de un salto y desapareció entre los arbustos, seguido de su ejército de Goblins; los cuales ya no eran los mismos 100 que atacaron hace rato, sino un pequeño grupo de al menos 5 duendes.

.

.

.

Un fuerte estruendo sacudió violentamente a la Guild Girl, despertando agitada, sudorosa y con pánico.

Ella miró a todos lados y no pudo distinguir nada conocido, se encontraba como en una especie de cueva. Al parecer, estaba lloviendo con fuerza, dado a la cantidad de agua que caía en el suelo afuera de la caverna.

La chica inmediatamente se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia una luz que había más adentro de la cueva, temiendo que había sido capturada por los Goblins, una figura la espantó al instante.

—¡Aaaaaaahhhhh! —gritó fuertemente mientras retrocedía y se cubría la cara.

Afortunadamente no se trataba de ningún enemigo, solo alguien molesto.

—¡Oe, Oe! ¡Veo que ya despertaste! ¡Que alivio! —exclamó _El Lancero_ , quién se acercó a ella con una gran sonrisa.

La recepcionista rápidamente le contestó.

—¡Estás desnudo! —dijo muerta de vergüenza y cubriéndose su cara roja como un tomate.

 _El Lancero_ frunció el ceño y no notó el por qué tanto alboroto por parte de ella, él solo andaba sin su peto y camisa, dejando su torso desnudo.

—No ando desnudo, solo ando sin camisa. ¿Por qué tanto alarme? —preguntó confundido.

La Guild Girl se dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda; mientras aún conversaba su rostro tapado con sus manos.

—En primera, ¿Por qué andas así? ¡Estamos nosotros dos solos en una cueva! Y en segundo. ¿¡Por qué estamos nosotros dos solos en una cueva!? ¿¡Qué pasó!? —

De repente, un fuerte rugido hizo temblar la cueva entera.

—¿¡Qué fue eso!? ¿U-un trueno? —preguntó la recepcionista nuevamente.

Lancero negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella, mientras le pedía guardar silencio.

—No grites ni hagas ruido, estamos siendo asechados por el dragón. —

La chica tragó saliva de inmediato y palideció.

—¿Q-qué? —

Lancero la miró y le sonrió.

—Tranquila, no creo que el Wyvern nos localice dentro de esta cueva. —

La Guild Girl confusa, le preguntó nuevamente su paradero.

—¿C-cómo es que llegamos aquí? —

El Lancero llevó su mano a su nuca y se la rascó.

—Pues verás, después de que te desmayaras. Estuvimos realmente en aprietos, el dragón nos acorraló y se estaba preparando para atacarnos con un no sé qué, pero se veía que era peligroso. Mi compañera intentó sacarnos de allí con un portal de emergencia guardado en uno de los pergaminos, pero extrañamente no funcionó. Así que tuvo que realizar uno manualmente, cuando estuvimos a punto de entrar, el dragón nos tiró su ataque y bueno… Salimos expulsados hacia las cataratas, yo me aferré a ti y te protegí hasta que conseguí esta cueva para refugiarnos de la lluvia. —

.

.

.

—¡Ohhh…! Así que… Eso fue lo que pasó… —dijo la Sacerdotisa recordando el momento tan tenso que vivió hace horas atrás.

El Goblin Slayer asintió, ambos aventureros se encontraban sentados alrededor de una improvisada fogata que el Goblin Slayer había preparado, dentro de esa pequeña cueva.

—No sé qué ocurrió con los demás, asumo que lograron transportarse a un sitio seguro. Aunque juzgando los rugidos del dragón, sospecho que siguen en la zona. —

La sacerdotisa se sorprendió por ello e inmediato, un fuerte rugido sacudió la cueva.

—¡Aaaaahhh! —exclamó ella mientras se cubría su boca con ambas manos.

El Goblin Slayer le hizo un gesto de silencio mientras se asomaba levemente por la salida de la cueva.

—Desde que entramos, ha pasado volando varias veces y rugiendo. Al parecer mi teoría es válida, pero no hay garantía. —dijo el asesino de duendes.

La chica lo miró fijamente y mostrando un rostro de abundante miedo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó él.

La sacerdotisa bajó su mirada y tragó saliva, no quería aceptar la verdad.

—P-pues… E-es… Es que… T-tengo… ¡Tengo miedo Goblin Slayer! —la sacerdotisa no quería demostrar miedo ni parecer una cobarde, pero la inquietud de estar escondida en una cueva, haber presenciado a un dragón con sus propios ojos y ser abatida fácilmente por él la había dejado impactada emocionalmente

El Goblin Slayer se acercó un poco a ella y le brindó su mano en señal de apoyo.

—No hay de qué temer, esta cueva está protegida con gran cantidad de árboles. Es muy pequeña; incluso, para él quisiera entrar aquí. —aseguró el enmascarado.

La joven chica no pudo resistir y dio ligeros temblores involuntarios, tomó la mano del Goblin Slayer y la apretó fuertemente.

—L-los dragones son… ¡Son aterradores! —exclamó.

El chico guardó silencio unos pocos segundos, la observó detalladamente y le respondió.

—Una vez… Una vez estuve cara a cara con otro dragón, fue antes de convertirme en el Goblin Slayer. —la chica abrió sus ojos como platos y recordó la pequeña charla que había tenido con el Dragón Slayer, horas atrás.

—¡E-es cierto! El Dragón Slayer me dijo que combatieron a un dragón juntos y que te llevaste parte de la piel del dragón… —la chica pausó unos instantes y se soltó del agarre del chico, para colocar sus manos en su toga y abrirla un poco; mostrando debajo de esta su cota nueva, regalada por él mismo.

El Goblin Slayer la observó y asintió.

—Veo que la llevas puesta. —

La chica asintió y le contestó.

—Desde el día en que me la regalaste, pero… —pausó brevemente. —Tú… Tú me dijiste que no estabas seguro de que se trataba de piel de dragón, ¿No es la misma que te dió el Dragón Slayer? —preguntó algo confusa por la contradicción.

—En efecto. —respondió él. —No estaba seguro de que se tratara de la misma, utilicé la piel que me dió el Dragón Slayer y su padre para poder comprar este conjunto de armadura, sin embargo el precio no lo valía. Pude haber comprado decenas de armaduras y todavia quedaba dinero, las escamas de dragón son muy codiciadas por los herreros, resisten grandes cantidades de daño y casi no pierden su durabilidad. No obstante, su adquisición es casi imposible, para ello se debe de matar a un dragón. Hasta la fecha, no hay muchos registros de que los aventureros puedan acabar con la vida de un dragón tan fácilmente. —

La chica tragó saliva y no pudo evitar recordar en la situación en que se encontraban todos allí.

—E-eso… Eso quiere decir que… —

—Aunque estemos con el Dragón Slayer, no hay garantías de que sobrevivamos. Cómo dijo él, más de la mitad no regresará a casa… El Herrero al ver que tenía esa escala hizo un trato conmigo, me dijo que tomaría solo la mitad de ella y la demás era para mí, pero como no me interesaba, decidí guardarla con él. Hicimos una especie de empeño, mientras consiguiera el dinero para pagar mi armadura, él conservaría mi mitad de piel. Finalmente el dinero que acumulé desde que comencé a cazar duendes, fue suficiente para pagar el gasto; no obstante aún no la quería, fue hasta que vi la necesidad de que tal vez tú la requerías más que yo, después de todo eres más propensa a que te ataquen los Goblins… Le pedí al herrero que te fabricara una cota con esa piel, cuando lo vi no creí que era la misma piel de escamas que le di; aunque no he tenido malas experiencias con el Herrero, no hay garantías de confiar en él. —aclaró el Goblin Slayer.

—Eres muy desconfiado Goblin Slayer. —le regañó la chica por debajo.

—Claro, si no lo eres es posible que sufras una traición. Es necesario siempre estar alerta en todo momento. —le respondió firmemente.

La sacerdotisa suspiró e iba a decirle algo, cuando un estrepitoso rugido la sacudió e hizo que saltara velozmente hacia el chico; abrazándolo fuertemente y sujetándose de él.

—Ese dragón… Sigue merodeando el área desde hace horas, por lo visto no cesará en su búsqueda. —le comentó el chico, llevando su mirada hacia la salida de la cueva.

De pronto, otro fuerte rugido hizo retumbar en todo el interior de la cueva.

—¡Aaahhhhhhh! —gritó la joven Sacerdotisa, llevándose sus manos a sus oídos y cerrando sus ojos.

El guerrero dirigió su mirada a ella y le susurró.

—No tengas miedo, no sabe que estamos aquí. —

La chica temblaba involuntariamente, su corazón latía rápidamente y de su cuerpo comenzó a sudar frío.

Notoriamente, la sacerdotisa estaba pálida y angustiada; una cosa era enfrentarse a los Goblins, a los campeones Goblins e incluso a los Ogros. ¿Pero a un dragón? Ya era más que suficiente haber tenido que combatir con un Gusano gigantesco y un monstruo extrañado llamado Orco.

La sacerdotisa sabía que esto no era nomrla, algo estaba sucediendo. Quizás cuando inició su carrera como aventurera, era inexperta, torpe e ingenua. Sin embargo ya habían transcurrido años desde que eso sucedió, ahora tenía experiencia, ya casi era una adulta completa y tenía que actuar como tal.

¿Goblins armados, equipados y con adiestramiento en combate? ¡Eso era imposible de creer! A todo esto, habían cosas que les parecía muy extrañas.

El Goblin Slayer notó su gesto, así que le interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¿Sucede algo? —

La sacerdotisa guardó silencio un poco y se quedó pensativa, algo aquí parecía sospechoso.

—G-goblin Slayer… ¿Recuerdas cuando los Goblins y ese Orco nos atacaron? —el chico asintió a su pregunta e inmediatamente supo más o menos a dónde se dirigía.

—Supongo que ya lo percataste, desde que incendiaron la herrería… No he dejado de pensar en que algo no marcha bien. No podré combatir a algo que desconozco y al ver a estos Goblins armados, me cuestiono el hecho de que pueda combatirlos. —

La sacerdotisa cerró sus ojos y trató de pensar mejor.

—Cuando nos enfrentamos a aquel Ogro, él tenía tropas de Goblins a su disposición porque seguía órdenes del Rey demonio, lo mismo sucedió con ese Elfo Oscuro de hace unos años, ¿Recuerdas? Tenía varios Goblins obedeciendolo, sin embargo el Rey demonio fue derrotado por el Héroe. No debería estar pasando de nuevo. —

El Goblin Slayer meditó un poco y la interrumpió.

—A pesar de que el Rey demonio estaba muerto cuando combatimos al Elfo, este seguía buscando sus ideales. Tal vez exista algo parecido… Es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, pero existe la posibilidad de que todo esto esté conectado. —afirmó el asesino de duendes.

La chica lo miró sorprendida y confusa.

El chico la miró y prosiguió a explicarse mejor.

—Los Goblins no atacan ni elaboran ideas tan complejas, siempre hay un líder detrás de ellos. En su clase son los Lord's, ellos fabrican sus propios planes y piensan astutamente. Luego tenemos los entes externos; como el Ogro y el Elfo, ellos controlaban a los Goblins por órdenes de los demonios. Sin embargo ahora aparece este sujeto, una criatura extraña que nunca antes habíamos visto; un Orco, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué quiere? ¿De dónde proviene? No conocemos sus intenciones pero si está claro que busca algo, en especial… Me atrevería a decir que todo esto estaba planeado. —la última afirmación sorprendió a la chica, dando un leve paso hacia atrás.

—¿Pla-planeado? —le repitió ella.

Él asintió.

—Recuerda ese último momento cuando lanzó su bola de fuego y chocó contra tu protección, este se alejó y se marchó; no sin antes decirnos que esperaba volver a vernos, aunque lo dudaba. ¿Por qué? No hay otra explicación de que su propósito era hacer despertar al dragón y arruinarnos el plan que habíamos elaborado. No fue coincidencia de que apareciera una horda completa de Goblins rodeándonos y que ninguno muriese, estaba planeado de que se hiciera un alboroto lo sucientemente grande como para despertarlo, alguien planeó todo esto. La pregunta es: ¿Fue el Orco, o trabaja para alguien más? —

La deducción del Goblin Slayer era acertada, había mucho misterio en todo los eventos sucedidos. ¿Los Goblins pudieron haber planeado eso? ¡Imposible!

La joven sacerdotisa quiso presentarle su opinión a su amigo, sin embargo un ligero mareo hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayeron en la fogata; afortunadamente, el Goblin Slayer se percató justo a tiempo y la aferró a él.

No quería decirle nada, pero aún se encontraba agotada y extraña, quizás se daba por ser la primera vez en que realizó ese milagro.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó el chico, manteniéndola entre sus brazos.

La clérigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente ante esto, no quería seguir siendo débil ante el Goblin Slayer y mucho menos, estar en situaciones tan comprometedoras después de que la Elfa Arquera le hubiera dicho eso a todos presentes; incluyéndolo a él.

Él notó este ligero cambio en ella, por lo cual de inmediato volvió a preguntarle por su estado.

La sacerdotisa cerró sus ojos tratando de calmarse y aliviar la situación tan incómoda.

—L-lo siento… Goblin Slayer. —se disculpó con un pequeño susurro. —No es necesario, esto… —ella trató de agarrar valor y desprenderse de los brazos del chico, pero el cansancio era bastante fuerte y nuevamente el mareo le dio un fuerte vértigo en todo su cuerpo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera otra vez en los brazos de su amigo.

—No te esfuerces, estás débil. —le dijo con una actitud parecida a una orden. —Ese hechizo… Parece que es bastante exigente, procura no realizarlo si no es completamente necesario. —recomendó él para posteriormente buscar en su bolso de exploración, una pócima de energía.

"Bebe" le ordenó él mientras se la daba.

Ella tragó saliva y asintió, pese a todos esos años de aventura, aún no sé acostumbraba completamente al sabor amargo y nauseabundo de las pociones de energía.

—G-gracias. —dijo ella ruborizándose aún más.

Ambos estuvieron en esa posición sin moverse durante varios minutos, la sacerdotisa reposaba en los brazos del Goblin Slayer, quien no dejaba de mirarla; incomodándola y enrojeciéndola. Ella tampoco quería apartar su vista de él, sin embargo no podía e instintivamente movía sus ojos a todas direcciones.

Quizás fue por instinto, por cansancio o por una tontería. Pero una pequeña petición se le atravesó en su mente de la nada, sabía que era imprudente y que no venía al caso ahora mismo, pero quería poder verlo… Verlo sin ese molesto Yelmo, el cual siempre lo cargaba puesto.

Ya habían pasad años en los cuales él se lo había quitado en esa taberna; a petición de ella, él era realmente atractivo, uno de los misterios más grandes para ella, era saber cómo era su rostro. Cuando lo vio, no fue suficiente; quería seguir viéndole su cara.

—G-goblin Slayer… —ella lo llamó y él, inmediatamente asintió. —¿P-podrias… quitarte el casco? —

Él se confundió e indagó ante esta propuesta. ¿A qué se debía?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él secamente.

La sacerdotisa estaba roja como un tomate, no sabía exactamente qué decir o por qué le estaba pidiendo eso, pero igualmente tenía mucho rato sin verlo…

—M-me… Me gustaría poder volverte a ver, sin el casco… —el chico no dijo nada y el silencio hizo dudar a la sacerdotisa, sin embargo ella lo conocía bien y sabía que pasaría después.

Conocía ese silencio tan pausante del Goblin Slayer, ya una vez lo hizo en la taberna y posiblemente lo haría de nuevo.

El guerrero llevó una de sus manos a su cuello y comenzó a desabrocharse las cuerdas de agarre del yelmo, para posteriormente quitárselo y depositarlo en el suelo al lado suyo.

La sacerdotisa abrió sus ojos como un plato y se ruborizó completamente. ¡Nunca dejaría de sorprenderse al poder verle la cara!

—No entiendo… —la voz del peliblanco hizo cautivar la atención de la chica. —No entiendo porque te gusta que me lo quite. —

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír y regalarle una expresión alegre y cálida.

—Simplemente… Te ves mejor así Goblin Slayer… —

Él abrió su boca en señal de asombro y seguidamente sonrió.

Ella quedó maravillada por esto, eran muy pocas las veces en lo que veía que él sonreía, esto hizo que ella también le devolviera el gesto.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo con fuerza, ambos chicos permanecieron en la misma postura un rato más. La verdad para ambos era reconfortante; por primera vez en quizás muchos años, un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad lejos de el tema de aventuras y Goblins, había envuelto a los dos amigos.

De pronto, el peliblanco comentó algo que estremeció a la pobre sacerdotisa.

—Ahora que te veo mejor, has crecido mucho. —el comentario de él, llegó a los oídos de la chica de inmediato e hizo congelarse.

Ella tragó saliva y su sonrojo era más que notorio, sus grandes ojos azules combinados con ese rubor rojo chillón en sus mejillas y nariz, hacían una mezcla increíblemente hermosa; la cual hacia juego a su vez con su radiante cabello amarillo.

El Goblin Slayer era todo lo opuesto a una persona conversadora o interesada en cualquier tema que no fuesen Goblins, pero… Eso fue hace 5 años. Ahora él a vista y opiniones de todos, estaba. ¿Cambiando? Su amiga de la infancia constantemente le preguntaba sobre esto, él naturalmente afirmaba que nada había cambiado, ¿Pero qué tan cierto era? Antes él no tenía más amigos, no trataba con nadie, no le interesaba nadie… Incluso, se lo hizo hincapié al Dragón Slayer Padre. Él solo viviría para cazar y matar duendes, no obstante… Había algo que tanto él como la sacerdotisa sabían y les cuestionaba. La triste realidad que todos sufrimos y pasamos, no estaremos para siempre…

—¡Al suelo! —gritó un aventurero a su equipo, mientras una voraz llamarada pasaba en frente de ellos.

—¡Demonios! —exclamó enojado uno de ellos. —¿¡Qué hacemos!? —preguntó desesperado.

El líder del equipo buscó a todos lados una posible ruta de escape en ese bosque, sin embargo solo había un mar de llamas a su alrededor.

—¡Joder! —escupió este. —¡Estamos rodeados! —

De la nada una abrasadora columna de fuego cayó del fuego y los embistió, chamuscándolos en el acto y gritando de agonía.

En otro lado del bosque, otro grupo de aventureros se estremeció al escuchar los gritos de dolor y agobio.

Un miedo les entró y sin saber qué hacer, salieron corriendo lo más lejos posible; sin rumbo alguno.

El Wyvern rugía con furia, haciéndose notar a kilómetros en la redonda.

—¡Está cerca! —exclamó el espadachín novato, pupilo de _El Gran Espadachín._

Junto a él se encontraba la joven druida y la _Mujer Guerrera_ , quienes crujieron los dientes y optaron por buscar un refugio lo más rápido posible.

Los 3 jóvenes corrieron lo más rápido que podían en ese infierno que anteriormente era un gran y hermoso bosque.

El fuego consumía todo a su paso y entre el agonizante calor y árboles desprendidos, pudieron recorrer gran parte de un camino libre; dando a lo lejos una posible entrada a una cueva.

—¡Miren! —exclamó la aspirante a Paladín. —¡Adelante hay una cueva, podemos usarla de refugio! —

Los novatos se sorprendieron e inmediatamente asintieron, finalmente encontraron una posible salvación.

Sin embargo…

—¡Aaaaaagggghh! —un grito de guerra se escuchó entre los arbustos y de un salto se interpuso en el camino aquel Orco, junto a 5 Goblins armados y equipados con armadura.

Los 3 aventureros se detuvieron abruptamente y palidecieron al ver de nuevo a ese monstruo.

—Oh no… —susurró la pequeña chica.

El novato espadachín tragó saliva y tembló involuntariamente.

—E-es el Orco… —

La aspirante a Paladín apretó sus puños y sin perder tiempo desenfundó su espada y su escudo, lista para combatirlo y sacarlo de su camino a toda costa.

—¡Muévete o te mataré aquí mismo! —le ordenó ella con desespero.

El Orco sonrió y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—No me hagas reír, Hembra Humana. No pudiste hacerme nada antes, cuando estabas rodeada de amigos. ¿Qué te hace creer que puedes ahora? —el Orco la imitó y desenvainó sus grandes hachas de su espalda.

Los Goblins también se unieron al espectáculo y sacaron sus armas.

La mujer guerrera apretó sus dientes y observó sus oportunidades; las cuales eran muy mínimas.

—¡Imbécil! Estamos siendo cazados por un dragón. ¿¡Qué no ves que también te cazará a ti también!? —

El Orco nuevamente sonrió y mofó el miedo que ella sentía

—No te preocupes, hembra humana… No tengo intenciones de matarte ni que mueras tampoco, solo quiero probar mis habilidades contra otros guerreros. ¡Vivir para la gloria del combate! ¿Y que mejor escenario para uno que este mismo infierno? —

La rubia frunció el ceño y se preocupó altamente por la increíble estupidez y locura de esta cosa.

Ella miró a sus compañeros y les pidió mantenerse al margen.

El Orco hizo lo mismo con sus acompañantes Goblins, no era todavía tiempo para ellos, por lo pronto él quería toda la diversión.

Tras esto y un sorpresivo movimiento, el Orco apareció casi instantáneamente a milímetros de la guerrera, dándole a penas escasos segundos para bloquear su embestida con su gran escudo.

La embestida hizo que retrocediera por la inercia, apartándola del camino.

—¡Ja! ¿No que me matarías? —balbuceó el espécimen.

La mujer a duras penas pudo reincorporarse por tan duro golpe, ese sujeto tenia una fuerza monstruosa.

— _Maldición… No solo es fuerza, también es rápido… Si no hubiera visto ese movimiento, abría acabado conmigo… ¿Qué no quería no matarme? —_

El guerrero Orco blandió sus hachas y se abalanzó nuevamente a ella, bloqueandole el ataque y defendiéndose de sus inminentes golpes.

—¡In-increíble! —dijo estupefacta la chica druida. —A pesar de que ella es de plata, el Orco la está dominando por completo… ¡Hay que ayudarle! —

El espadachín novato apretó sus puños y observó mejor la situación. Si ellos intervenían, posiblemente esos Goblins también… Y no eran cualquier Goblins, estos se comportaban distintos.

Gotas de sudor caían de su cabeza en un desesperado intento por saber qué hacer. Él quería ayudarla, pero no eran nadie para ese Orco y para esos Goblins… ¿¡Qué podían hacer!?

El Orco de un fuerte movimiento, estampó una de sus hachas en el suelo y con esa mano agarró el escudo de la mujer, levantándola sin esfuerzo y alzándola por los aires.

Ella estaba impresionada, aterrada y por primera vez, en estado de shock.

El Orco la agitó salvajemente y de un lanzamiento, la aventó hacia el bosque.

—Supongo que… Doy por vencedor a este servidor. ¡Gloria Orca! —gritó en señal de alabanza propia.

Los Goblins aplaudieron y saltaron en señal de admiración.

Sin embargo…

—¿¡Uh!? —una veloz figura había saltado entre los arbustos, dirigiendo el filo de su gran espada hacia él.

Este apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y a duras penas esquivó el ataque, no sin herirle levemente en el brazo derecho.

—¡Llegaste! —le gritó el joven espadachín a su mentor.

 _El Gran Espadachín_ estaba vuelto en cólera, enojado y cegado en irá atacó al Orco con rápidos y pesados tajos de su gran espada.

El Orco se defendía inútilmente con una hacha, dado que la otra la tenía clavada todavía en el suelo; viéndose en desventaja optó por un truco sucio, tomó con su otra mano un poco de arena del suelo y a la arrojó en la cara al espadachín, cegándolo y ardiéndole los ojos.

El forastero al ver que su atacante había retrocedido a causa del dolor en sus ojos, aprovechó y le metió una fuerte patada en su estómago. Arrojándolo instantáneamente y estampándolo contra unos árboles. El impacto fue mortal, su estómago quedó casi destrozado y con una hemorragia interna, vómitos de sangre salieron de su boca; alertando y preocupando desesperadamente a la Mujer Guerrera, la cual vio todo lo sucedido.

Ella corrió lo más que pudo para socorrerlo y proporcionarle un Elixir de Restauración.

El joven espadachín palideció al ver a su mentor en ese estado, su cuerpo tembló y una insaciable sed de venganza brotó en su interior, al escuchar las carcajadas del Orco.

Él desenvainó su espada y encaró al Orco.

—¡Desgraciado! —le exclamó vuelto en furia.

Su amiga se alarmó al ver lo que estaba intentando hacer. ¡Se había vuelto loco si creía que podía combatirle!

—¡Alto! ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡No puedes enfrentartele! ¡Eres solo un novato! —le gritó la chica druida.

Sin embargo él hizo caso omiso a sus gritos y se abalanzó hacia el Orco.

Este sonrió ante tan patética escena.

—Deberías hacerle caso a tu amiga, niño. No hay honor en que un guerrero como yo mate a un mocoso insignificante como tú. —este bloqueó el tajo de la espada del chico con su hacha y se la clavó al suelo.

El espadachín novato intentaba con todas sus fuerzas liberarse del agarre, pero era imposible. ¡Ese monstruo tenía mucha fuerza!

—N-no… ¡No me rendiré! —dijo mientras que con todas sus fuerzas, de un tiro apartó el hacha del Orco de su arma.

Esto sorprendió al Orco y a la chica Druida.

—Vaya… En el futuro, serás un increíble guerrero niño. Entrena más y tal vez podamos combatir a la par… ¡Nada me haría más feliz! —dijo este mientras alzaba su otra hacha, lista para golpearlo… Cuando…

Los Goblins se estremecieron y saltaron hacia los lados de la maleza, el Orco empujó al chico fuera del camino y luego se lanzó este a un costado, dejando caer allí a aquella imponente bestia.

La chica druida salió lanzada por el viento que generó al aterrizar el dragón en el sitio, ella cayó varios metros al suelo, golpeándose e hiriéndose.

La mujer guerrera y el gran espadachín observaron la complicada situación. Sin duda alguna, era el fin…

El dragón rugió furiosamente y lanzando una torrencial llamarada hacia el cielo.

El Wyvern era enorme, grisáceo, con una cola increíblemente alargada, su cabeza poseía una extraña aleta al final de esta y su cuello era alargado.

La criatura observó detalladamente lo que tenía varios metros abajo suyo, trató de bajar todo lo posible para mirar mejor.

Frente suyo tenía a una pequeña chica herida y confusa, perdida en sí por el impacto que había sufrido.

Todos se quedaron impactados ante esto, el espadachín novato se congeló al ver como la cabeza del dragón se detuvo a centímetros de su amiga druida.

La chica no estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando, así que trató de levantarse; cuando…

— _¡Nooooooooooooooooo!_ —el tiempo se detuvo para él, su amiga… Su apreciada amiga y fiel compañera era devorada de un bocado por aquella despreciable criatura.

El dolor que sintió fue amargo, todo se congeló y todo pareció oscurecerse y romperse en pedazos…

Él perdió la razón y tal vez fue un acto de dolor o estupidez… o simplemente, algo que haría un humano por aquello que amas…

El tiempo, el espacio, la vida misma se detuvo en ese lugar… El Orco, los Goblins, la mujer guerrera y el gran Espadachín… Vieron como la vida de aquel chico aspirante a espadachín, desaparecía en un instante…

El Dragón cerró sus fauces en él y de dos a tres mordidas desprendió todo lo que quedaba de dos valerosos aspirantes a aventureros.

El dolor que sintió la Mujer Guerrera fue devastador, quedó en un estado confuso e impactante; a pesar de presenciar la escena, no podía creer siquiera que fuese real.

El Gran Espadachín se encontraba desorientado, el duro impacto que recibió por el Orco lo había dejado fuera del combate. Gracias al elixir de sanación dado por _La Bruja_ a cada miembro de equipo, había restablecido parte de su salud y progresivamente, su cuerpo y estado comenzaba lentamente a recuperarse. No obstante, pudo presenciar a duras penas el devastador momento; en el cual, su pequeño discípulo y alumna, eran devorados tan fácilmente.

Él había vivido un terrible momento en sus primeros años de vida, en el cual su familia fue masacrada junto a su aldea, por aquellos despreciables Goblins. Ver en carne propia como esos engendros del demonio violaban a sus mujeres, descuatizaban y empalaban a sus habitantes era un recuerdo que lo llevaría por toda su vida. Él pidió venganza al antiguo gremio, sin embargo nadie fue a tomar justicia por la destrucción de ese pueblo; excepto una persona, el único sujeto por el cual él aceptó ayudarle cuando por primera vez en la vida pidió ayuda, y aquí mismo junto antes sus ojos, podía ver como una escena tan perturbante volvía a cobrar vida.

Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima salió de su ojo, seguida por otra y luego otra.

Su amiga lo vio y sintió una impotencia increíblemente gigantesca. Ellos dos eran solo unas pequeñas hormigas, en el camino de un oso hormiguero.

El terror de morir allí se incrementó, cuando ambos sintieron como la criatura respiraba detrás de ambos.

Ellos dos se encontraban aún entre la maleza, conmocionados, confusos y atemorizados. La bestia no podía verlos; para su alivio, sin embargo ella sabía que estaban allí. Abrió sus fauces lentamente y desde el interior de su boca empezó a brillar un aliento de fuego, acumulándose y listo para lanzarse… Cuando…

—¡Gran Cataclismo! —detrás del dragón, el ataque del Orco impactó en su espalda, haciendo que cerrada de inmediato sus fauces y rápidamente cambiara su atención hacia el Orco.

Ambos guerreros palidecieron por un momento, todo indicaba que morirían allí. Lo que estaba ocurriendo los había dejado perplejo y alterados.

—¡Oye, bestia! —le gritó el Orco desde su posición; algo alejada de la criatura. —¡Atrápame si puedes! —dicho esto, el Orco s dio media vuelta y con toda su rapidez, saltó hacia el lado del bosque en que aún no estaba entre las llamas.

El dragón le escupió enseguida un torrente de llamadas de su boca, sin embargo no llegó a impactarle al Orco. No obstante, esa parte del bosque empezó a quemarse.

El Wyvern lanzó un gran rugido hacia el aire y arremetió velozmente a dónde se había ido el extraño guerrero, la criatura comenzó a seguirle el paso; derrumbando y aplastando todo lo que se encontraba en su camino.

La aspirante a Paladín y el Gran Espadachín quedaron absortos por todo lo que sucedió, sus cuerpos estaban temblando y no sabían cómo reaccionar a todo esto.

Mientras tanto, la sacerdotisa intentaba recuperar sus fuerzas gracias a un pequeño elixir que le había dado el Goblin Slayer. Sin embargo no podía dejar a un lado el hecho de que una increíble sensación de hambre la estaba afectando.

Varias veces, su estómago emitió un extraño sonido casi parecido al del dragón, la chica estaba roja de vergüenza. El Goblin Slayer por su parte, intentó buscar algo de comer por los alrededores.

Ella le había objetado que no era necesario, incluso podría enfermarse debido al fuerte diluvio que estaba cayendo afuera de la cueva. Él no le prestó mucha importancia a eso, dado a que estaba acostumbrado a situaciones similares desde hace muchos años, así que nuevamente se colocó su Yelmo y salió a explorar en busca de frutos o algo para alimentarse.

La pequeña Sacerdotisa se encontraba en posición fetal dentro de la cueva, abrazando sus piernas y reposando su barbilla en las rodillas. Ya había pasado alrededor de 1 hora y su amigo no regresaba, en cierto modo le estaba preocupando varias cosas.

Ellos al parecer se encontraban cerca de los dominios no explorados, por lo cual habrían muchas criaturas extrañas merodeando por allí.

Los cientos de Goblins armados y equipados que vlos acorralaron hace horas. No sabía por qué pero esos Goblins parecían bien adiestrados y al parecer, su objetivo no era matar a ningún aventurero. A todo eso, era extraño que el Goblin Slayer se notara tranquilo; mucho más tranquilo de lo que habitualmente se comportaría, en otras circunstancias en el pasado, él seguramente habría perdido la razón y estaría elaborando un plan para atrapar o contrarrestar a esa comunidad de Goblins. Pero no, allí se encontraba él; ausente de realmente tocar ese punto, pese a que hubieran ya hablado acerca de eso, lo notó muy distinto y en cierta manera, extraño.

Asimismo, estaba ese Orco… Nunca había visto uno y sinceramente no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Daba miedo, era feo y muy salvaje.

¿Qué buscaba ese Orco? ¿De dónde provenía? ¿Por qué planeó arruinarnos la misión en contra del dragón? ¿Cómo es que sabía al menos de nuestra misión? Muchas preguntas rondaban su cabeza, ella antes no entendía muchas cosas, cuando inició su carrera como aventurera, era escéptica e ingenua. Sin embargo ahora ella era toda una adulta y debía pensar como tal, ser de utilidad para el Goblin Slayer y para los demás. Ya no era esa niña tonta que casi era almuerzo para los Goblins en su primera aventura, ahora era toda una experta en temas de Goblins y como tal; debía mostrarse así contra cualquier tipo de misión o pedido.

Primero pensó en algo que la estaba intrigando desde el momento en que abrió sus ojos en esa cueva.

¿Cómo es que existiera convenientemente una cueva de esas características en ese lugar? Estaba muy arriba del suelo, pero a la vez muy debajo de este. Parecía como si más bien fuera un túnel en diagonal.

Un túnel en forma de cueva. ¿Dónde había visto algo así antes? La misma pregunta que rondaba cuando pensaba en ese Orco, antes habían combatido con un Ogro y luego contra un Elfo Oscuro. Los 3 compartían varias característica en común; controlaban duendes, aparecían de la nada, eran poderosos y dominaban una extraña aura demoníaca. ¿Será que ese Orco pertenecía a alguna de las fuerzas del Rey demonio?

La sacerdotisa empezó a observar mejor la cueva, ella se levantó y caminó lentamente al lado de las paredes, viendo cómo se formaban extrañamente. Parecía que se hubiera formado de adentro hacia afuera, como si algo la hubiera excavado…

—Como si algo la hubiera excavado… —de pronto, ella abrió los ojos como un plato al meditar lo dicho.

Un miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo y una escalofriante sensación fría se estacionó en su espalda.

A duras penas tuvo el tiempo de reaccionar, para salir corriendo rápidamente de esa cueva; no antes sin tomar todas sus cosas a una velocidad impresionante.

Daba igual si estuviese lloviendo fuertemente, que hubiesen truenos y que estuviera un peligroso dragón suelto por allí; algo igual de peligroso la estaba acechando.

La sacerdotisa corrió tan rápido como pudo, cuando de la tierra empezó a sentirse unos temblores en dirección hacia ella.

Ella volteó su mirada y pudo observar como algo navegaba por debajo del suelo, sin duda alguna estaba en lo correcto.

Tragó saliva, respiró hondo y de un salto; atravesó un bloqueo por árboles caídos debido al viento.

En eso; una criatura que ya había visto antes, emergió del subsuelo y velozmente le trancó el paso.

La sacerdotisa frenó de golpe y se congeló, al ver como entre su camino tenía a aquel Gusano de caverna gigante observándola.

Sí bien, estas criaturas son ciegas. El sonido y movimiento en la tierra las atrae. Ella había dado por muerta a la criatura, después de todo con el hechizo de _Earthquake_ , la había mandado a volar lejos de donde estaba.

Al parecer, no fue así.

Vuelta en pánico, dio media vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron dar. ¡Esa cosa era fea! Tanto como el Orco.

La criatura al notar su movimiento, se sumergió nuevamente en la tierra y la persiguió como un depredador persigue a su presa.

Ella se aferraba a su báculo y jadeaba por dentro, ese vestido de clérigo en verdad no era muy beneficioso. El Goblin Slayer le había comentado hace mucho acerca de la posibilidad de optar por otra vestimenta más adecuada a las tareas que ellos realizan.

"Goblin Slayer… ¿¡Dónde estás!?"

Se decía repetidas veces en su cabeza la pequeña chica, sabía que si no hacía algo pronto. Esa criatura la alcanzaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Cierra las puertas! ¡Rápido! —le gritó desesperado su tío.

Él sabía que algo no estaba marchando bien, desde que los animales comenzaron a actuar extrañamente; sabía que algo iría mal.

En un principio creyó que se trataría de una fuerte tormenta, es común que los animales de la granja se comportaban agitados y temerosos cuando una fuerte tempestad se acercaba. No obstante, eso fue a tempranas horas de la mañana y la tempestad nunca llegó, los animales estuvieron actuando de una forma distinta e inexplicable. Parecía que algo les estaba asustando.

El tío y dueño de la granja, asumió de que capaz se tratase de algún animal carnívoro merodeando la zona. Por ende ya alrededor de la tarde, estuvo inspeccionando el perímetro en busca de algún posible intruso que quisiera atacar a alguno de su ganado. Él se equipó con su vieja lanza y guardó silencio ante la Cow Girl, realmente no quería preocuparla.

Sin embargo no pudo encontrar nada fuera de lo ordinario. Varias teorías se le cruzaron en su cabeza; una de ellas era que tal vez se tratase de un nuevo ataque de los Goblins y que quizas varios de ellos estuviesen inspeccionando el área para luego atacar. Otra de sus ideas era que tal vez ese dragón al que fue a cazar el Goblin Slayer y los aventureros, había decidido atacar la zona.

De cualquier forma ambas ideas lo estaban perturbando y alarmando, ambas eran terribles posibilidades y una de ellas, fue la correcta; al menos en parte…

Después de terminar con su ronda de vigilancia, dio un último vistazo hacia sus animales y decidió entrar a la casa. Cuando una figura encapuchada lo sorprendió de pié a pocos metros de la entrada.

—¿¡Quién es usted!? —le preguntó él mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su lanza. Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta.

El tío tragó fuertemente y comprendió casi al instante lo que se trataba esto.

—¡Un ladrón! —gritó desesperado y rápidamente entró a su casa, para trancar la puerta y llamar a su sobrina.

Ya varias veces habían ocurrido estas cosas en el pasado, la granja era un sitio atrayente para todos aquellos bandidos y ladrones que transitaban el lugar. Lo terrible no era que robaran solamente, muchos de ellos eran asesinos violadores, temía por la vida de su sobrina, gracias a que el Goblin Slayer era un sujeto tenaz y hábil, lograba ahuyentar a todos aquellos delincuentes del área… pero…

—¡Tío! —exclamó asustada la pelirroja al escuchar el alboroto. —¿Qué sucede? —

—¡Un ladrón! ¡Cierra las puertas! ¡Rápido! —le gritó éste.

La Cow Girl inmediatamente trancó todos los accesos hacia el interior de su casa y tan rápido como pudo, tomó una de las espadas que el Goblin Slayer dejaba en la cocina. Él siempre les recordaba que había que prepararse para cualquier escenario posible y estos eran uno de ellos.

Desgraciadamente…

La puerta fue derrumbada con una patada, el encapuchado entró tranquilamente y se detuvo al observar a ambos; los cuales retrodecían con un notorio nerviosismo.

El encapuchado dejó ver una sonrisa y en un rápido movimiento desenvainó una de sus espadas entre su cintura y arremetió contra el tío, quién al ver el ataque, se cubrió con la lanza.

El agresor se sorprendió un poco, no creyó que aquel anciano tuviera tal capacidad de respuesta. No obstante no iba a desperdiciar tiempo en él, así que sin titubeos; desenvainó su segunda espada y la sacó sorpresivamente de su espalda, atravesando el hombro del tío.

—¡Tío! —gritó la Cow Girl al ver como su tío caía al suelo, desangrándose y quejándose por el arduo dolor.

Ella trató de socorrerlo, pero este la detuvo con un grito.

—¡Vete! —le dijo entre quejidos y jadeos. —¡Corre! —fue lo último que le pudo decir al ser atravesado por la otra espada pero esta vez, en todo el pecho.

—¡Noooooooooo! —gritó ella perpleja y en estado de shock ante lo que presenció.

El encapuchado retiró sus armas del cuerpo del granjero y miró fijamente a la chica, la cual al mirarlo se estremeció y salió corriendo de inmediato del lugar.

Sin embargo.

—… —

—¡Ahhhhh! —exclamó ella al verlo al frente de su camino.

El encapuchado se quitó su capucha y dejó ver un rostro más que conocido para ella.

La Cow Girl abrió sus ojos como platos y una extraña sensación estremeció todo su cuerpo, miedo, angustia, desesperación y terror fueron los principales protagonistas de su cuerpo.

—U-un… —masculló a duras penas, el miedo no la dejaba hablar. —G-goblin… —

El Alto Señor Goblin sonrió y antes de siquiera contestar, alzó su espada al aire y lo último que pudo ver la chica pelirroja fue una extraña sensación helada, oscura y macabra.

Parecía como cuando tiene mucho sueño y cierra sus ojos para poder dormir, sin embargo no sabía que quizás, era de un sueño en que jamás volvería a despertar.

 _ **Continuará.**_


	10. El Crepúsculo parte 1

¡Saludos a todos! Espero que estén pasando esta actual pandemia en sus casas; estén tanto ustedes cómo sus familiares en perfecta salud, tuve bastante tiempo en que no actualicé, pero aprovechando esta pandemia, les dejaré el siguiente capítulo para que distraigan un poco. ¡Sin más que decir, un abrazo!

* * *

.

.

(El Crepúsculo, parte 1)

.

.

El constante jadeo por el cansancio estaba dejando sin aire a la joven sacerdotisa, corriendo lo más rápido que podía por aquel bosque tan denso y que cada vez se hacía más oscuro.

Las ramas y espinas que sobresalían de las plantas, cortaban sus delgados brazos y piernas, haciéndola sangrar levemente. Pese a que con cada avance que recorría, iba lastimándose aún más; pero no sé detenía, si lo hacía, moriría.

La pequeña chica apretó lo más que pudo su báculo contra su pecho; aguantando la respiración y tratando de seguir corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, sin embargo, no pudo ver qué delante suyo había un gran hoyo, resbalando al instante y cayendo en este.

El golpe fue muy fuerte, haciendo qué la Sacerdotisa quedara realmente herida.

Tras el impacto, no pudo evitar soltar un llanto de dolor; había clavado varias astillas en sus piernas y algunas lograron atravesar sus costillas.

El ruido hizo que ese Gusano Gigante la localizarla con precisión, logrando llegar hasta el hoyo.

La joven sacerdotisa seguía gritando de dolor, había olvidado la razón del porqué andaba corriendo, ignoraba el peligro que tenía a pocos metros de distancia.

Con sus ojos cerrados, derramando lágrimas y todo su cuerpo adolorido, el Gusano de Caverna se abalanzó hacia ella, abriendo su enorme boca cubierta de cientos de dientes afilados.

La sacerdotisa ignorando por completo lo que se avecinaba, simplemente se desmayó; cayendo en un estado inconsciente y ajeno a lo que sucedió después.

Como si se tratara de la vida misma que se le escapaba, el Goblin Slayer apareció desde arriba, atacando salvajemente a la criatura; logrando llegar justo a tiempo y clavándole una daga en toda la cabeza, el Gusano al ser atacado por sorpresa, resultó gravemente herido, sacudiéndose violentamente.

La daga había perforado un poco la gruesa corteza de la bestia, haciéndolo sangrar.

Este acto había enfurecido a la criatura, pero más enfurecido se encontraba el asesino de duendes, el cual desprendía un ojo rojo desde su casco.

Con un acto heroíco, tomó otra de sus dagas y se abalanzó una vez más contra la bestia, pero esta fue más rápida y azotó con su cola al Goblin Slayer.

El golpe fue considerable; casi lo dejaba fuera de combate de un golpe, apenas podía respirar e intentaba levantarse. Sabía que la Sacerdotisa había caído en ese hoyo y si no actuaba rápido, posiblemente sería muy tarde para ella.

El Gusano se sacudió con fuerza una vez más y logró sacarse la daga; tirándola hacia el suelo, la criatura recuperó la compostura y localizó al Goblin Slayer, quien seguía luchando para levantarse.

La bestia se lanzó hacia él abriendo su enorme boca, pero en ese instante el guerrero logró girar hacia un lado rápidamente y esquivó por muy poco, el ataque.

La criatura sintió el movimiento del guerrero, así que se devolvió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba este, pero tras un movimiento más rápido, el Goblin Slayer lanzó su daga hacia la criatura, clavándosela en la boca.

Tras esto, el gusano se sacudió con dolor otra vez y le permitió al Goblin Slayer levantarse y correr hacia el hoyo.

En el camino; tomó la anterior daga, giró y se la lanzó con fuerza a la criatura, cortando un poco su cuello.

La criatura; enfurecida, soltaba varios rugidos tanto de dolor como de furia, el ruido era muy fuerte, tanto que hizo que la joven sacerdotisa recobrara nuevamente la conciencia.

Al despertar, sintió un fuerte dolor en su costilla, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

El grito, llamó la atención del Goblin Slayer y se apresuró hacia ella, lanzándose de un clavado al hueco.

—¡Oye, oye! —le gritó él al sostenerla delicadamente y ayudarle a acostarse en su regazo. —¡Estarás bien! —le exclamó asustado, al verle su estado tan deplorable.

La Sacerdotisa seguía gritando de dolor y nuevamente, empezó a llorar.

El Goblin Slayer buscó rápidamente en su mochila de cintura, alguna poción de sanación; sacando con éxito una, allí le aplicó por el exterior a las partes más afectadas y después, le pidió a ella que bebiera.

Ambos; sin darse cuenta, fueron cubiertos por una intensa lluvia, la cual apareció repentinamente otra vez.

Truenos y relámpagos decoraban el cielo, haciendo qué la chica volviera en sí y ya algo más aliviada.

Ella fue calmándose un poco al ver como el dolor empezaba a desaparecer progresivamente.

Allí, miró al Goblin Slayer; el cual la miraba fijamente, pese a que llevaba su casco, sabía que la observaba con esos ojos tan misteriosos.

—G...Goblin… Slayer-san… —le susurró ella con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

El chico suspiró y le respondió suavemente. —Creo que habíamos acordado en que dejarías de llamarme así. —

La chica sonrió un poco más y trató de levantarse, cuando un fuerte rugido hizo que ambos dirigieran su mirada hacia arriba del hoyo.

El Gusano de Caverna estaba en cólera; ambos chicos intentaron tomar posición defensiva ante la arremetida de la criatura, pero en ese mismo instante en que se iba a lanzar contra ellos, el Wyvern apareció a la derecha de la criatura, saliendo del bosque y abriendo sus enormes fauces para agarrar por el cuello al Gusano.

El enorme dragón mordió fuertemente al gusano tumbándolo en el suelo y arrastrándolo por el lugar.

Los dos aventureros al ver esto desde abajo, se apresuraron a salir de allí antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

Aprovechando de que el gusano se librara del dragón e iniciara un combate entre ambos, los aventureros se escabulleron por el bosque sin mirar hacia atrás.

El Goblin Slayer tomó a la joven clérigo en sus brazos y cargó con ella a toda prisa, dejando atrás rudigos y estruendos.

Tras recorrer por el sitio a toda prisa, ambos llegaron a unas especies de cueva; dudando si entrar o no, ya que podrían tratarse de otras madrigueras de gusanos de carvernas, pero al sentir como las gotas de lluvia parecían retroceder, deterse el viento y observar como todo se oscurecía, rápidamente entraron lo más dentro posible.

La sacerdotisa conjuró su hechizo de protección y aguardó hasta que una onda expansiva golpeara toda el área.

Los minutos pasaron y vieron como todo parecía calmarse; incluso la lluvia estaba cesando una vez más, lo cual pudo significar que el Wyvern había abandonado el sitio.

Ambos aventureros dieron un respiro y se sentaron juntos.

—Eso estuvo cerca. —Aseguró el Goblin Slayer, haciendo una pequeña fogata con piedras y ramas del lugar.

La sacerdotisa asintió con su cabeza y tragó saliva, nuevamente miró al Goblin Slayer y le respondió.

—Muchas gracias… Goblin Slayer. —le dijo sin poder sonrojarse.

El chico asintió y le respondió. —Está bien. —pausó un poco y sorpresivamente le tomó una de sus pequeñas manos.

La chica se sorprendió y se ruborizó aún más.

—Me alegra saber que estás bien. —afirmó el aventurero.

Ciertamente, había sido una experiencia única para ambos; pese a que estuvieron en varias misiones en las que sus vidas estaban en peligro, esta parecía ganarse el premio.

Desde que se toparon con esa criatura voladora, no han podido tomar un respiro; aparte que no han podido hacerle frente siquiera, no sabían dónde estaban los demás aventureros y tampoco sabían cuánto tiempo estarían así.

La sacerdotisa estaba muy pensativa en eso, ¿Realmente hizo bien el haber venido a esta misión? Los dragones son inmunes ante la magia y aunque ella quería ser escéptica ante eso, no había podido hacer nada contra la criatura esa y mucho menos había tenido una oportunidad de hacerlo.

Era muy salvaje y violenta, incluso su habilidad protección era inútil ante el rayo negro. ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudar a sus amigos?

Estos pensamientos llamaron la atención del asesino de duendes.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él.

La chica inmediatamente se sacudió y negó a su pregunta. —Nada, no es nada Goblin Slayer… Es solo que… Esta misión… —fue interrumpida por el chico.

—¿Es difícil? —completó él.

—Iba a decir que era aterradora… Supera nuestros rangos por mucho… —finalizó.

El aventurero desvió su mirada de ella y la dirigió hacia arriba. —Esto demuestra la gran diferencia entre los rangos de Oro, los Dragón Slayer y nosotros; los rango de Plata y los Goblins Slayers. —comentó él.

La joven clérigo lo miró fijamente y supo claramente a lo que se refería; si bien, los Goblins eran criaturas bastante terroríficas y siniestras, esto era mucho peor. Aunque no quitaba el hecho de que fueran emboscados y atacados por un extraño grupo de ellos.

La chica fue a comentarle pero justo en ese momento, sintió un dolor en su costilla, impidiendo hablar y estremeciéndose.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él, acercándose a su amiga.

El aventurero la observó detalladamente y pudo notar que aún conservaba algunas heridas.

—¿Puedes intentar curarte? ¿Aún te quedan hechizos disponibles? —preguntó.

La chica intentó canalizar y pedir ayuda a la madre tierra, pero de encontraba muy debilitada y ya no podía mantener el efecto, por lo que no pudo convocar el hechizo heal.

—Es… Estoy algo débil… —murmuró muy por debajo ella, intentaba aparecer una luz con su mano pero desaparecía casi al instante.

—No te preocupes, recuperarás tus fuerzas. —aseguró el aventurero, asercándola a él.

Ella no podía evitar sonrojarse ante eso, literalmente estaba abrazada a su amigo; no podía quejarse ciertamente, era muy reconfortante y cálido.

La rubia sentía una grata sensación, pero le molestaba la armadura helada del Goblin Slayer, por lo que hizo un gesto involuntario al tener unos minutos su cabeza en la pechera.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él.

Ella se terminó de despegar suyo y le dirigió la mirada. —Es… Me averguenza un poco decírtelo Goblin Slayer, pero tú armadura es muy incómoda. —

El aventurero guardó silencio unos minutos y posteriormente pasó a sacarse sus amarres.

La acción llamó la atención de ella, provocando que se exaltara.

—¿¡Qué… estás haciendo Goblin Slayer!? —preguntó muy ruborizada temiendo lo peor.

El joven se limitó a seguir quitando su armadura; dejándose únicamente su clásica ropa casual, de la misma manera, se quitó su amado casco, el cual ya se encontraba desgastado por la anterior pelea contra el gusano.

La sacerdotisa aún no se acostumbraba a verlo sin el casco, por lo que llevó sus manos a su boca.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él, depositando todo su equipo al lado suyo.

La chica sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y le respondió. —Aún… Aún no me acostumbro a verte sin tu casco… Goblin Slayer. —

—Ya veo. —murmuró, para luego recordar lo que habían llegado ambos. —Lo siento, es un hábito. —

La sacerdotisa se rió un poco y sin poder evitarlo, se recostó en el pecho de su amigo, abrazándolo gentilmente.

—Muchas gracias por todo lo que haces, Goblin Slayer. —le dijo tiernamente con una sonrisa.

El chico involuntariamente mantuvo una expresión de sorpresa, teniendo su boca un poco abierta.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados un buen rato, mientras la hoguera iluminaba el lugar.

Todo estuvo en silencio hasta que el chico rompió el silencio.

—Has crecido. —comentó en seco.

La sacerdotisa abrió sus ojos como plato y lo miró extrañada. ¿A qué se refería?

Por un momento, ella esperó que se refiriera a sus pechos; lo cual se sonrojó al pensar en ello, desgraciadamente no se refería a eso.

—Aún recuerdo tu primera misión, en aquella cueva. Fue hace ya sus años atrás. —aseguró él

La rubia recordó cuando lo conoció, él la salvó de ser violada, comida o muerta por esa banda de Goblins.

Quizás tuvo suerte de conocerlo, quizás no, pero es gracias a él que sigue con vida.

No podía creer todo lo que habían pasado desde ese entonces, muchas aventuras, misiones, enemigos… Habían crecido tanto en edad como en experiencia.

Ella ya no era rango porcelana, ahora seguramente después de esta misión; si lograba sobrevivir, la ascenderían a rango Plata o hasta a Oro. ¡Todo era posible!

Su mente seguía recordando muchas cosas, como el cambio del Goblin Slayer; el cual fue pasando de alguien frío, apático, ajeno al mundo, entre otras cosas, a alguien tratable, amigable y todo un fiel y leal amigo.

—Tú también has crecido, Goblin Slayer. —la respuesta de la chica, hizo que el aventurero la mirara confundido.

Ella sonrió y le siguió hablando. —Ya no eres ese misterioso y frío asesino de Goblins, ¡Ahora eres un aventurero! Y también… un gran amigo. —le dijo cerrando sus ojos y regalándole una enorme sonrisa.

Este guardó silencio un rato y le sonrió levemente. —Gracias a tí, me he divertido mucho durante nuestras aventuras. —aseguró.

Ella estaba realmente sonrojada ante los halagos de su amigo, por lo que no pudo evitar contestarle con una pregunta curiosa.

—Ahora que lo pienso Goblin Slayer, ¿Nunca te llegué a molestar? —

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confuso.

Ella suspiró y le contestó. —Es… Al inicio no era muy buena, casi no podía utilizar ningún hechizo útil… No tenía experiencia y era solo una niña… En cambio, me aceptaste en tu equipo pese a todo eso. —le aclaró.

Él no entendía muy bien a lo que ella quería llegar, así que le simplificó su respuesta. —Tenías determinación, una vez un alquimista me dijo que no importaba cuántas veces fracasaras o notaras que no avanzaras, mientras tuvieras determinación, podías alcanzar lo que quisieras… Aunque tomara su tiempo. —finalizó.

—¿Es por eso que siempres sigues adelante en tu misión de matar a todos los Goblins? —le preguntó ella.

Este asintió. —Muchas veces estuve dudoso de lograr conseguir mi camino, incluso cuando entrené con mi maestro… Pero cuando logras recordar el porqué haces algo, es allí donde logras continuar. —concluyó.

La chica sonrió y le asintió gentilmente, para luego recostarse en su regazo nuevamente…

.

.

.

No muy lejos del centro del bosque, gran parte de los aventureros eran chamuscados por el voraz incendio que expulsaba el Wyvern desde el cielo.

Uno de los aventureros de rango plata, corrió lejos de allí; topándose con el equipo restante del Dragón Slayer, los cuales estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos.

—Maldición… —dijo entre jadeos el aventurero, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol. —Ya debemos quedar como 20 aventureros, si no es que menos… ¿¡Qué tipo de misión hemos escogido!? —preguntó aterrado por la situación.

La elfa arquera le mandó a callar desde su posición. —¿¡Quieres callarte!? ¡Llamarás la atención de esa cosa! —

El Enano le dijo lo mismo a ella.

El equipo diezmado, intentó camuflajearse con el entorno, ya que el Dragón Slayer les indicó que la visión de los Wyvern durante el vuelo, no es tan buena, al menos para los objetivos pequeños.

Gracias a esto, lograron conseguir evadirlo por el bosque que aún seguía intacto.

.

.

.

—¿Cómo crees que estén nuestros amigos, Goblin Slayer? —preguntó la sacerdotisa.

Ambos aventureros seguían descansando uno junto a el otro, acostados en una pequeña parte de la cueva.

—Espero que bien, la mayoría debe de estar con el Dragón Slayer, él sabrá qué hacer con esto. —aclaró.

—Eso… Eso espero. —murmuró suavemente. —¿Tienes miedo, Goblin Slayer? —la joven chica aprovechó el momento y le preguntó curiosamente.

Este la miró confuso; lo había desprevenido con esa pregunta, él no apartó su mirada de ella y le respondió. —Ya he dejado de tener miedo. —Aseguró.

Ella frunció el seño ante la respuesta y se despegó un poco de él para retarlo con la mirada. —¿Alguna vez has tenido miedo? —

El aventurero desvió un poco la mirada; había perdido ante ella, primera vez que la joven sacerdotisa observaba tal cosa.

El Goblin Slayer suspiró por debajo y le respondió. —Solo una vez tuve miedo, fue muchos años después de perder a mi familia. —

La rubia se quedó asombrada al saber que su amigo; al igual que todas las personas, podía sentir miedo, era algo que jamás habría creído.

Y más, sobre la causa o razón por la que él tuvo miedo.

—Aquella vez, en las cañerías de esa ciudad… —pausó el joven al recordar ese fatídico momento. —Cuando fuimos atacados por el campeón Goblin y sus súbditos… Tuve miedo. —

La sacerdotisa estaba con los ojos tan abiertos como un plato, ese momento fue muy aterrador; sobre todo para ella, cuando el campeón Goblin le había mordido el brazo y casi se la comía…

Todos sus amigos se encontraban a punto de morir por los Goblins y el Goblin Slayer estaba tendido en el suelo, casi muerto después de recibir la fuerte embestida del campeón.

Sin duda, seguramente todos tenían miedo en ese preciso momento. La sorpresa para la chica fue escuchar las últimas palabras que le dijo en ese momento su amigo.

—Tuve miedo de que murieras. —

.

.

.

El Wyvern sobrevoló una amplia zona del bosque, para después aterrizar en un peñasco rocoso.

Tras mirar el amplio paisaje, se notaba como gran parte del bosque estaba incinerado y solo una muy pequeña zona, estaba libre del feroz incendio.

El dragón extendió sus alas y dió un fuerte rugido, para dirigir su mirada en un pueblo no muy lejos de allí.

La criatura se abalanzó y batió sus alas para emprender el vuelo a su nueva dirección.

.

.

.

La casa del Goblin Slayer estaba intacta en el exterior, pero en el interior… La sangre de una matanza se esparcía entre la puerta y las ventanas, algunas sillas y utensilios estaban manchadas de este líquido rojizo.

El encapuchado salió de allí, mientras cargaba consigo en su hombro, el cuerpo de la Cow Girl.

Varios de los Goblins aún seguían masacrando el lugar, matando las vacas, caballos y demás criaturas adyacentes.

En ese mismo momento, un rugido se logró escuchar desde la distancia, captando la atención de todos.

El Alto Señor Goblin murmuró al ver como unas nubes de lluvia se formaban a la lejanía.

—¿Viene para acá? Imposible… Eso complica otra vez las cosas. —éste miró como la Cow Girl intentaba recuperar la consciencia, haciéndolo sonreír de inmediato. —Supongo que ya va a ser hora de comenzar con lo planeado. —tras decir esto, hizo un gesto con su mano y abrió un portal frente a él. —Bien, ya tengo una, falta un par más y la futura madre de mis bebés… Veamos si ésta vez sí funciona, ya me tienen harto de viajar al pasado. —murmuró mientras desaparecía en el portal…

 **Continuará**.


End file.
